


The Wildflower

by ElleMeDit2016



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kingsguard, M/M, Pre - Robert's Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleMeDit2016/pseuds/ElleMeDit2016
Summary: Alayna Tyrell grew up wild and free. Her home was Highgarden and her playground was The Reach. Everything was perfect until she neared her seven-and-ten Name Day, when her Lord Father and Lady Mother gave her a choice: serve in the King's Court or marry the next suitor who asked for her hand.Her decision was hard. It was quite easy to choose King's Landing over marrying someone she would never love. That didn't mean she was happy about having to make such a choice. She wasn't ready to leave. She wasn't ready to grow up. But she wasn’t going to be forced into a marriage she didn’t want.Upon her arrival in the Capital, she gains friends from all corners of the seven kingdoms. She becomes a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia of Dorne. What she doesn’t expect is to find herself longing for something she can never have. That something… or someone? Ser Arthur Dayne.





	1. Prologue

A cool breeze sailed through dull green fields and pale meadows. The Mander river’s frigid waters sparkled in the sun’s light attempted to warm the earth below. Yet, winter maintained it’s harsh grasp on the continent. Winter was the only season many young lords and ladies had ever known. While the Reach, like the rest of Westeros, was cold. The southern kingdom was no where near as bleak as its counterparts. The land was fertile enough to produce crops and flowers even in the coldest of years. In a way, the region was liken to that of a false spring. Always on the cusp of warmer days to lift the spirits of the people living there. But spring had yet to come. Alayna Tyrell could not remember the last spring. She had been far too young at the time to have much recollection of what it was like. What she could remember was how the color seemed to bloom forth from the earth in an eruption of new life.

At nearly eight-and-ten, she wondered if there would ever be another spring while she lived. She longed to know what it was like to run barefoot through the gardens that made up her home of Highgarden. She wanted to actually swim in the Mander and watch fireflies dance in the dusks of warm evenings under the lush trees. But instead, there were no fireflies or butterflies fluttering in the air and the trees were bare as she rode along the banks of the Mander. The sound of his rhythmic hooves thundering against the path match her heartbeat as in pounded in her chest. Her rusty brown locks floated out behind her from the pace set by the steed. Her grey stallion’s breath was visible in the chilly air as he raced towards the white stone walls of her home, which towered above miles of golden rose fields.

No matter the season or time of day, Highgarden was truly a sight to behold. Strategically located in the center of the Reach proper where the Ocean road and the Rose road meet, it is an important crossroads for travelers. Many people have come to visit the castle to see its famous gardens, fountains, and courtyards. The sept and it’s godswoods were breathtaking. Ivy, grapes, and climbing roses covered nearly every wall, structure, and tower that made of up the seat of House Tyrell. Alayna was sure many lords and ladies were envious to be able to live in such a home as grand as hers. She was not at all intimidated by its grandeur; she had been raised to thrive upon it. She never desired to leave such a place. Highgarden was home.

Riding through the gates of her towards the stables, Alayna waved at the various members and servants of her household. A castle the size of Highgarden required a lot of people in order to maintain it. Alayna’s mother had told her how many people worked within the walls once, but she could no longer remember the exact number. It matter not to her, just another useless fact to be shared when conversing with other lords, she supposed. One of the many stable boys employed by her family collected her mount while another had helped her off the stallion’s back. The smiles on their faces were more than friendly, but Alayna paid them no mind. While she loved the smallfolk, she would not give them the time of day.

“Lady Alayna.” Her Septa, Gianna called out to her as she made her way towards the great hall. 

Alayna rolled her eyes at the woman of the Faith. As an adult, she had no need of the woman’s teachings. “What do you want?”

“Your Lord Father and Lady Mother wished for me to bring you to the dawn garden, my lady.” The plainly woman stuttered. They had often butted heads about what was and wasn’t proper for young ladies. Rarely had Alayna heeded Septa Gianna’s advise. Alayna remembered when the woman had been able to intimidate her. Oh, how the tables had turned.

Alayna dismissed her with a wave of her hand. “I know where the dawn garden is. I can take myself. Go help my sister with her lessons since you no longer have anything better to do.”

She watched as the woman bowed, quickly before she scurried off to wherever her next task was. She regretted sending her Janna’s way, but Gianna constantly annoyed her. She had no need of some Septa leading her about a castle she’d known her entire life. She hadn’t needed her Septa for several years. No since her mother, Lady Olenna had deemed her a woman, who had better things to concentrate on. Of course, such things Alayna couldn’t be bothered with. But the highborn lady, caught in between being a woman and child, reckoned that those days for her were coming to an end.

Turning on the heel of her riding boot, Alayna swept towards the dawn garden where her parents were lounging in the afternoon sun. It was a favorite of her father’s as it was located to the east and looked out towards the fork of the river. It also made reclining among the numerous types of flowers, fountains, statues, and gazebos more favorable for the time of day. It wasn’t unusual for her parents to request her presence. It was quite a normal occurrence for her to join them after the midday meal. Spending time with her family was extremely important to the young woman as she knew she would have to leave them at some point to start a family of her own. A fact, Alayna wasn’t looking forward but would accept with the knowledge that it was her duty in life.

As her fingers caressed over the various foliage on her march towards her parents, she wondered absently if she should’ve stopped in her rooms to change out of her dusty riding clothes. But didn’t entertain the thought much further as she knew she’d be expected to join them promptly. She knew neither of them truly cared what she wore when they were not entertaining guests or lords of other Great Houses so it didn’t matter what she wore as long as she was wearing clothing.

The gentle sounds of bubbling fountains and chirping birds harmonizing with the soft voices of her mother’s handmaidens as Alayna neared the belvedere she knew they’d be reclining in. Many of her cousins and mother’s cousins attended to them during their leisurely time. Servants bustled about, refilling chalices with Arbor Gold and fulfilling other needs in a quick and efficient manner. The best servants were ones who did their jobs and went unnoticed by those they were serving. Alayna was more plainly aware of their presence as they were always there. Making them privy to conversations held by the members of the family. They would often go about their days pretending not to listen or watch their every move, but Alayna knew better than that. She also liked to think she was more clever than them so she promptly snatched an empty flagon of white wine from the hands of an unsuspecting servant and cornered her so that she could find out what her parents wanted.

“What have my parents called me here for?”

The servant girl turned pale as she gaped in surprised, “I haven’t a clue, m’lady. I was just bringin’ ‘em fresh plums from the kitchens and fetchin’ more wine.”

Alayna tutted, shaking her head, “Ninia. It is Ninia, right?” The straw haired servant girl nodded, shyly. “You’ve been around long enough to know better than that. If you’ve been serving my parents wine, you’d surely be in the know and that I want to know what they want.”

Ninia gulped, “Somethin’ about King’s Landin’... Somethin’ about betrothal.”

“That will be all.” Alayna sighed and released the girl. Before she turned back towards her destination as she chewed on her bottom lip. She had known a betrothal was in future. Being nearly eight-and-ten practically made her an old maid. Most other highborn ladies were usually married off as soon as they’d gotten their first moon’s blood. Alayna had been fortunate that her parents were very fond of her and that her bride price was outrageously high.

She took a moment to collect herself and her thought before she announced her presence to her parents. It wasn’t every day someone came looking for her hand, but she knew at some point someone would come along willing to pay the price or offer something better in return. It left very few families and men in Westeros fit to have her. As the second wealthiest Kingdom, the Reach had very little need for wealth and as the second largest region behind the North, didn’t really need the land. She wondered who might make an offer that would tempt her parents.

“Lady Alayna has arrived.” A servant announced to the congregation of the Tyrell household.

As all eyes turned their attention to her, Allayna held her head high as she approached her parents. They were seated at the center of the group and everyone between them and her moved out of her way as quickly as possible. Luthor and Olenna appeared to be at ease when she finally reached them, bending down to place a kiss on each of her parents cheeks, “Father. Mother.”

Olenna expression warmed in her eldest daughter’s presence, “Alayna, my dear, please sit. We have much to discuss with you.”

Alayna did as she was told and sat down in the empty chair across the dining table from her parents. A servant filled the glass of wine next to her, which sipped from before snagging a fireplum from the fruit bowl at the center of the table. Biting into it’s flesh, the spicy sweet nectar filled her mouth as she waited for either of her parents to speak. They glanced at one another before her father began,

“How was your ride, my dear?” She fought the urge to roll her eyes at his question. She knew he was beating around the bush, avoiding whatever they’d called her here for.

She finished chewing on the fruit and shrugged, “Refreshing and exhilarating as always.”

“Indeed. Moondancer has become a fine steed. Only the finest for my wild flower.” Lord Tyrell concluded, clapping his hands in simple delight. Olenna rolled her eyes at her Lord Husband. 

The horses of the Reach were some of the finest stock in Westeros. As Lords Paramount of the region, it would make sense that they had the best of best. Moondancer had been raised from the best bloodlines they had access to. He had stood out from the rest of the foals as a colt, bold and fast combined with a good nature and his dappled grey coloring. Most fathers would’ve gifted such a horse to their oldest sons. However, Luthor’s heir and Alayna’s older brother, Mace was no horseman and wouldn’t truly appreciate the horse he’d been given. So the young colt had been given to Alayna on her tenth nameday as a two-year-old.

“Yes, father, he’s matured like a fine wine.” She agreed, taking a sip of the Arbor Gold to accent her point before she changed topics, “But I have a feeling, my ride wasn’t what you wanted to discuss with me.”

Both her parents shared a knowing look before her mother spoke, “It wasn’t. Your father was merely offering pleasantries but since you want to know the truth, so be it.” Olenna, herself, sipped on her wine a moment before she continued, “Your father and I have been discussing your situation. Over the past few months, it has become abundantly clear that you need to marry-”

“But you said-” Alayna interrupted, knowing that she was growing too old and thus her value in the eyes of prospective husbands and good fathers might diminish.

“I know what I said, my dear.” Olenna snapped, rebuking her eldest daughter as her blue-green eyes flashed coldly. “Which is why you are being given a choice.”

Alayna rolled her eyes, “And what choice is that?”

This time Luthor spoke, “Alayna, your choices are to join King Aerys’ court in King’s Landing to find yourself a proper husband or…” He looked to Olenna, who urged him to finish with a nod of her head, “Or you will be betrothed to the next Lord who comes to ask for your hand.”

Alayna kept her face masked from the surprise she felt. The young woman would’ve never thought her fate would come to such a choice. Everyone knew the King was slowly descending into madness and that his court had known better days. But the worst option frightened her more than surviving the snake pit known as King’s Landing. To Alayna, a unknown groom was terrifying. He could be old and withered or cruel and unbecoming to be stuck with that kind of uncertainty was absolutely dreadful. The possibility of being charmed by a young lord in the King’s royal court was a much better perspective in her opinion. In the end, it was an easy choice for the young lady.

With a sigh, she resigned herself to her fate, “When do I leave for King’s Landing?”

Her father paled in defeat while her mother preened in triumph before she spoke, “A fortnight, just after your nameday.”

Alayna nodded and downed the rest of her glass. All the wine in the Reach and the Arbor wouldn’t be enough to cure the growing sense of dread she felt bubbling up from the pit of her stomach. She hoped she was making the right choice and that she wasn’t going to regret her decision. She knew her mother would advantage of the opportunity to present her to the royal court. They had heard that Lord Tywin Lannister, the current Hand of the King, had recently brought his only daughter, Cersei to court. Rumors were that she was one of the most beautiful maidens in Westeros. It was no secret, The Lords of the Reach and the Lords of the Westerlands had been competing to be the wealthiest houses in the seven kingdoms for generations now. Alayna hoped she wouldn’t become some sort of pawn in the games her mother and Lord Tywin would be playing once she arrived in the capital.

That night as she readied herself for bed, her younger sister Janna burst forth into Alayna’s rooms, dressed in her nightgown and robe. On the cusp of becoming a woman herself, the younger Tyrell girl flung herself into her sister’s arms and began to wail. “Don’t go! Don’t go! You can’t leave me here alone! Please stay!” The girl pleaded.

A small, sad smile pulled at Alayna’s lips as her jade green eyes began to water. She clutched Janna tightly to her and stroked the girl’s mousey brown ringlets in a comforting manner. She struggled to find the right words to assure the young girl nearly six-and-ten but found very little that might help, “There, there, little sister. I won’t be gone long. You’ll barely have time to miss me.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Janna snapped, pushing herself away from her sister as her emotions swung from hysterically sad to anger so quickly Alayna was sure her head would start spinning. Janna wrapped her arms around herself protectively, “Don’t lie to me like mother and father. I want to know the truth.”

Alayna sighed as she made her way over to bed and took a set on the mattress. Looking up at her sister, she patted the spot next to her, “Sit.”

Janna glowered over at her but didn’t require any more encouragement to join Alayna on the bed. The girl sat and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her thighs and ankles as she waited for her older sister to speak.

“Janna, you know what it means when a woman get’s her first moon blood, correct?” The older Tyrell girl began as gently as possible unsure of how naive her sister still was to the ways of the world.

The other frowned over at her sister, looking slightly confused, “Yes, it means she’s old enough to bear children. She’s old enough to marry.”

“Correct.” Alayna confirmed, pausing for a second to collect her thoughts but her sister was quick to jump to her own conclusions, “But you’ve had your moons blood for year now, Layna! Why are they sending you away now? Are you going to get married?”

Alayna could only laugh softly in response as she reached out to pat her sister’s back, “No, I’m not getting married anytime soon. But mother and father do believe it is time for me to start being serious about finding a suitable husband. And it’s not like they haven’t been more than fair. They gave me a choice.”

“They did?” Janna’s childlike curiosity was now peaked and as she flipped over onto her hands and knees and crawled over to stare directly into her sister’s face. Taken aback, Alayna shoved her younger sister out of her personal space.

“They did.”

“What was it?” She inquired.

“They told me I could either go to King’s Landing to join King Aerys’ court and find a husband there or….” Alayna drawled out her statement. She knew Janna’s patience was thin as her mood was always poorly before bed.

Janna bounced up and down on the bed as she demanded, “Or what?”

“Or I’d marry the next man to ask for my hand.” Alayna informed her eager sister, somewhat sadly, unable to make eye contact with the girl. Alayna’s eyes lingered around her room as she tried to memorize everything about she could. It was more than likely that she wouldn’t be coming home for quite sometime.

“So if our cousin, Paxter came to Highgarden wanting to marry you, then mother and father would let him?” Janna inquired with a scenario for clarification.

Alayna nodded, but inwardly shuddered at the thought of possibly marrying their much older cousin from the Arbor, “Right. Or any other Lord who might want me.”

Janna seemed pleased with that response, but she was still brimming with questions, “But that’s not going to happen now because you chose to go to King’s Landing?”

“Yes.” Alayna confirmed, “In King’s Landing, I can court any eligible Lord I want. If he asking me for my hand and I deem him worthy, I can marry him. Mother and Father just want him to have titles and hold lands.”

“You could marry royalty? Like Prince Rhaegar?” Janna’s eyes got stary as she daydreamed of the silver haired Targaryen crowned prince.

Alayna chuckled, “Most likely not, Jan. Prince Rhaegar is betrothed to Elia Martell of Dorne. And he has no other siblings save for an infant younger brother.”

“Aw! Well, I think you should be a queen.” Janna pouted, slightly upset that her sister wouldn’t have any royal suitors to bring back home.

Alayna was flattered than her sister thought she should be a queen. Not everyone had siblings who thought so highly of them. She’d miss Janna when she was in King’s Landing. Who else would she have to talk to about… well everything. “I’d rather be a lady. I’d rather stay in Highgarden for the rest of my days. But unfortunately, my duty requires me to leave. Just like your own duty will for you.”

Janna looked panick as if she hadn’t even considered the fact that some day she might actually have to leave their home and go live in the castle of her future Lord Husband’s family. “But what if I don’t want to?”

“Mother will send you to become a silent sister.” Alayna teased.

“No, anything but that.” Janna pleaded.

“Dear sister, you’ve got nothing to worry about right now. With mother and father wanting to marry me off, they won’t even be thinking about you.” She assured her younger sister.

Janna shrugged as if the thought was any consolation, “Can I come visit you in King’s Landing?”

“Of course.”

“You’re the best, Layna.” The younger girl declared, throwing her arms around her sister’s neck in thanks before darting out of Alayna’s rooms in a much better mood than she had entered in.

Alayna shook her head as the door swung shut in a loud thump. If only she could find it in herself to be as excited about going to King’s Landing as Janna was to visit her in the future. There was a lot that was going to happen between now and then, but not matter how much she might or might not find herself enjoying life in the capital; she knew that when her sister came to visit her it would be the best thing about being in King’s Landing.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragon's Den

_ 276 AC _ __   
__   
_ Alayna’s first impression of King’s Landing when her company had arrived outside the capital was… It smelled like shit. They had stopped for a rest five miles away and the smell was almost overpowering. How was she supposed to live it a city that reeked of such a foul odor? Especially after living her entire life in the Reach. But even the smell, couldn’t take away from the staggering sight that was the Red Keep as it’s tall, narrow blood red towers reached upward into the sky like fingers of a hand. The sheer size of it dwarfed Highgarden, but that didn’t mean Alayna found it as beautiful as her home. _ __   
__   
_ Nothing would ever be as beautiful as Highgarden. _ __   
__   
_ Upon entering the city, Alayna beheld all the sights. From Visenya’s Hill and past The Great Sept of Baelor towards Aegon’s High Hill and most importantly, the Red Keep. To think she hadn’t even seen half of the city yet. King’s Landing was, noticeably, more immense and much more crowded than she thought it’d be. All the people bustling around like ants made her nervous. There was too much going on for her tastes. Too many opportunities for trouble. She couldn’t imagine living in the city itself, not that she’d ever have to know. Regardless, she would be calling the Red Keep her home. _ __   
__   
_ The carriage delivered Alayna and her mother at the main entrance to the castle ahead of the large company they’d brought with them from Highgarden. In Alayna’s opinion, too many people from their household had accompanied them. She viewed it as a waste of resources. Her mother, however, was of a different opinion. This was a show of power for House Tyrell. It wasn’t every day, the daughter of a great house was presented to the king. _ __   
__   
_ A servant guided them through the vast palace towards the throne room. They were in luck. Court was being held that day and King Aerys was in a favorable mood. Her Lady Mother had timed their arrival, accordingly and The Seven had smiled down on them. The Tyrell women had dressed in some of their best attire. Rich teals and golds were the colors they’d chosen. Olenna dressed in a traditional southern style gown with vining flower embroidery. Alayna wore a much more revealing ensemble, respectively. In Alayna’s opinion, the gown revealed too much skin for such a formal occasion. But the lighter material flowed as it cascaded out from her hips like a waterfall. A golden rose belt tied around her waist to accent the golden threads weaved into her bodice. Her unruly russet locks were tamed into a loose chignon style. Her rose pendant hung proudly from her neck. She looked every inch of the young lady she should be. But she still felt like a child. _ __   
__   
_ Alayna clutched Olenna’s hand, tightly as Olenna led her daughter to stand before a pair of towering, ornate wooden doors. The Iron Throne, the King, and his Royal Court were congregated on the other side. Some of the most powerful people in Westeros were in that room. Her body, involuntarily, trembled and her stomach churned in anticipation and dread. _ __   
__   
_ The gentle hand of her mother pressed a coin into her hand as Olenna directed the young woman, “Chin up, my dear. First impressions are everything. You are a rose. Be a rose.” _ __   
__   
_ Instantly, Alayna’s hand tightened around the coin as she nodded and straightened her posture. Attempting to muster all the confidence that had been instilled in her since she was young. She had been born a Rose of Highgarden. Now was the time to be everything expected of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother gesture the guards to open the doors. It was time to enter the dragon’s den. _ __   
__   
_ With an echoing creaking sound, the pair of armored men pushed the great doors open, revealing the room beyond it. Hundreds of people belonging to the King’s Court filled the room. Dragons skulls of ages gone by hung from pillars and were mounted on the walls. All eyes burned into her skin. Alayna did her very best to appear unwavering under their judgmental gazes. King Aerys II was perched upon the Iron Throne on the far side of the room surrounded by his seven Kingsguard. _ __   
__   
_ The sunlight gleamed off their white armor through the stain glass window depicting The Seven Pointed Star. The glow made them appear larger-than-life. Perhaps that was how they should be viewed. All of them were legendary knights. They’d all done great deeds and earned their place in the Kingsguard. Notably, The Lord Commander, Ser Gerold ‘The White Bull’. Ser Oswell Whent. Ser Lewyn Martell. Ser Barristan ‘The Bold’ Selmy. Ser Jonothor Darry. And… Her jade eyes fell upon the last knight, his brilliant violet eyes pierced through hers and burned straight through to her soul. Time stopped and the world melted away like a candle’s wax in the small morning hours. The voices and the people faded into the background. Who was the last knight? His glowing white sword gave him away. There was only one knight with a sword like that. _ __   
_   
_ __ Ser Arthur Dayne, ‘The Sword of the Morning.’

* * *

 

281 AC   
  
The sweet sound of southern birds harmonized with cherub-like voice of Princess Rhaenys as she frolicked through one of the Red Keep’s various gardens. Accompanied by one of her mother’s handmaidens, the child had not a care in the world. Alayna allowed herself a small smile as she observed the toddler from her seat under the belvedere with Elia and Ashara. The Targaryen princess’s dark, salty Dornish features were hardly what one would expect. Comparatively different from the rest of the silver haired, violet eyed traits that were vastly prominent on her father’s side. Marrying outside the family might, possibly, breed some of the madness from their pedigree. The young child was too innocent and pure to be corrupted by such things. In a way, Alayna felt jealousy towards the young princess. She would give anything to have the freedom of a child once again. To be able to roam through the Reach with her brother and their friends, no duties or worries to weigh them down.   
  
“Alayna?” The Dornish princess inquired from across the table, breaking Alayna from her thoughts. The Tyrell woman turned back to fully face her friend, “Pardon me, my lady.”   
  
Princess Elia looked ethereal in oranges and yellows as she chuckled from behind her tea cup as embarrassment flushed on Alayna’s cheeks.“Where were you? You seemed so far away.” The woman’s accented voice floated softly on the cool afternoon breeze.   
  
“Recalling the days of my youth.” Alayna admitted as she smoothed out the wrinkled of her teal gown.

 

Elia had elected not to attend court that day and requested Alayna and Ashara to join her out in one of the royal family’s private gardens. In addition, the table between the woman was decorated in an appealing, yet seasonal fashion. The kitchen staff had provided the women with bountiful snacks. Wine and tea had also been provided as refreshment.

  
“You are always thinking of your precious Highgarden.” The voice belonging to Ashara Dayne interjected from her left with a snicker. The violet eyed beauty had accompanied her princess from Dorne as a lady-in-waiting. The pair of Dornish women had quickly cemented themselves as features in Alayna’s life in the capital early on. The times they’d spent together like this were invaluable.   
  
Alayna rolled her eyes at the stony Dornish woman, and threw her russet locks over her shoulder as nimble fingers braided her hair, “Who could blame me? The Reach is simply breathtaking this time of year.”   
  
“If you believe the Reach is so marvelous,” Ashara began as she took a bite from one of the lemon cakes and then claimed, audaciously, “You should see Dorne. The Water Gardens, alone, are beyond words.”   
  
“Indeed?” Alayna raised an eyebrow, conversely, at her friend, “Perhaps, I shall pay them a visit.”

 

“You must then you will know what true beauty is.” Ashara confirmed, haughtily as she reclined in her chair.

  
“Come now, Ashara,” Their princess rebuked, softly, “There is beauty in all places and in all things.   
  
The younger woman swathed in lavender, rolled her eyes, “You just say that because you will be Queen one day. Where is your Dornish pride?”    
  
“That is not my only reason.” Elia pinched bridge of her nose in frustration, “It is important to look beyond your own views. I still have pride in my country. But more is expected of me.”   
  
“This coming from a woman whose House words are  _ Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken _ .” Alayna chimed in, amused by their fiery banter. Both women were notoriously hot-headed. Not that anyone outside their circle was aware of the fact.   
  
“Yours are so terrifying. _ Growing Strong _ . What does that even mean?” Ashara taunted, looking rather bored of where their conversation was going.   
  
Alayna shrugged, “Not a clue. I didn’t come up with it.”   
  
“Ah, yes. You come up with such great sayings.” Ashara agreed, sardonically. The trio of women burst into genuine laughter. Alayna was no philosopher nor would she ever claimed to be. Her words could be sharp and her statements crass, but she never bothered with catchy phrases.   
  
Rhaenys interrupted their merriment when she bounded towards her mother’s circle of friends. Her handmaiden, in tow, carried a basket full of freshly picked flowers. Elia smiled, fondly down at her daughter as she lifted the girl up and placed her on her lap.   
  
“What have you got there, my darling?” Elia inquired as she took the small rose petal from the princess’s hand. But Rhaenys didn’t may much mind to her mother, instead, looking at Alayna, “Crown.”    
  
Alayna’s brows furrowed in confusion until Rhaenys pointed at Alayna and then back at the flower basket. The young girl had seen Alayna weave together flower crowns many times since she had been born. It was one of Rhaenys’ favorite things and Alayna was always inclined to indulge her.   
  
“Oh, you want a crown, little princess?” Alayna inquired, waving for the handmaiden to bring the basket to her. Rhaenys nodded, enthusiastically, “Flow’r Crown, Wayna!”   
  
Alayna beamed down at the child, “Alright, sweetling, let’s see what we can do.”   
  
Dumping the blossoms onto the table, Alayna began to sort out enough flowers to make a crown that would fit around the young princess’ brow. The reach women chose an assortment of flowers, knowing that Rhaenys had picked all of her favorite flowers. Once there were enough for Rhaenys’ crown, Alayna began to intertwine them into the desired shape.    
  
Unable to resist, Ashara and Elia joined her. The remainder of the morning was spent crafting flower crowns of various sizes not only for each other. Ashara made a tiara of fire lilies and diamond frost for Elia while the princess herself made a wreath of yellow dahlias and honey suckle for Alayna. When Alayna had finished Rhaenys bonanza of flowers and secured it in her dark hair, she created a circlet of white roses and lilacs for Ashara. In peaceful times such as these it was important to find time to enjoy them. One might never know when everything would come to an end. War left little opportunity for pleasure. Not that any of them had known such hardships. In fact, there hadn’t been a war in Westeros since the War of the Ninepenny Kings.   
  
Adorned in diadems of flowers, the women sojourned through the gardens. In this part of the garden, the trees were almost thick enough to hide the Red Keep from view. To Alayna, it almost felt like they were in another world. In this milieu, they held no titles or responsibilities. They were free to bask in nature’s capricious beauty. It was all too easy to be whisked away. They had been so absorbed in watching Rhaenys chase butterflies, they hadn’t even noticed the servant approach.   
  
“Pardon me. My ladies. Your grace.” A servant bowed as he attempted to gain his breath. He was a scrawny dressed in simple clothes. His tasks probably ran him ragged. He appeared faint. Alayna wondered what news required to be delivered so urgently.   
  
“You are pardoned.” Elia deemed, sweetly as her attention turned to the man.   
  
He nodded, taking her words as an invitation to continue, “Your lord husband wishes for you to join him for the midday meal. He extends the invitation to your ladies-in-waiting.”   
  
The trio of women shared shrugs as they looked to each other before they followed the servant back to the Keep. Alayna felt her heart sink to her the castle was more like a prison, so removed from the world going on around it. No matter how old she got a part of her would always long to be outside.

* * *

The journey to Elia and Rhaegar’s quarters wasn’t an extremely long one. But it was still taking much longer than it would for Alayna to access her own. The distance they covered, combined with their previous activities had tucked the poor little princess out and she held her arms out to be carried. A handmaiden was about to lift the young girl up, but Elia swooped before the maid had the chance. When the maid objected, Elia insisted that she carry her own child.

  
When they arrived in their chambers, they were escorted out to a dining veranda where Rhaegar was waiting for him and he was not alone. Jon Connington, Lord of Griffin’s Stone, and Ser Arthur had joined him for the meal. Both men were close friends of the crowned prince and they dined together as often as their respective duties would allow.   
  
Rhaegar and his men rose from their seats to greet them, his voice was melodic, “Good afternoon, my ladies. I take it your leisure about the gardens was pleasant?”   
  
“It was satisfying.” Elia confirmed, tastefully, as she transferred Rhaenys into her father’s arms, “Though we were having the most wonderful time when we were interrupted.”    
  
“My apologies,” Rhaegar bent down to press a kiss upon Elia’s brow, “I, merely, wished to share a meal with friends.”   
  
Alayna smiled, morosely at the sight. Despite keeping up appearances, Elia’s marriage to Rhaegar is a loveless one. They are only bound together out of duty. They had been brought together because King Aerys and Queen Rhaella had not produced a sister for their son to wed and Lord Steffon had failed to find a suitable bride in Essos. In Alayna’s opinion, her friend deserved better than the life fate had served her.   
  
Rhaenys was passed onto one of her nursemaids and with her, left the only thing they held in common. Elia, quickly, found her customary place near the head of the table. Jon and Ser Arthur greeted her as she sat down. Ashara and Alayna made to join the Dornish princess. Ashara made her way to her seat first, claiming the seat next to her fellow compatriot. She greeted the men across the table from her warmly as she did so.

 

“Yellow is a lovely color for you, Layna.” Jon remarked as she greeted him. Alayna smirked, removing the wreath from her head before shoving it down upon his ginger brow. “I believe it suits you better, my lord.”

  
Jon shook his head and let out a hearty laugh, “Thank you, my lady, I shall treasure your favor always.”   
  
Alayna rolled her eyes and moved on to greet the knight, “Ser Arthur.”   
  
“Lady Alayna.” He bowed and pulled the empty chair next to his sister.   
  
“I apologize, Ser, I had I known you would be joining us I would’ve made another crown.” She stated as she sat down.   
  
Arthur waved her off and returned to his own seat, “Your presence alone is a gift.”   
  
Her face flushed from his chivalrous words. Arthur was merely following his knightly code and he hasn’t treated her any differently than anyone else, but it makes her heart pound wildly. Looking away, Alayna’s eyes were met with Ashara’s piercing stare before she turned her attention to their food.   
  
“You and my brother, huh?” Ashara whispered, leaning across Alayna to snag an apple from the cornucopia at the center of the table.   
  
Pulling a face, Alayna frowned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  
“Don’t play coy, Alayna.” Ashara scoffed as she took a bite of the fruit, “You aren’t very good at it.”   
  
“Your brother and I are friends. There’s nothing more to speak of.” Alayna insisted, taking a sip from her chalice of wine.   
  
“So you say.” Ashara conceded as she began to eat.   
  
“What does that mean?” Alayna prompted, still befuddled by her friend’s insinuation. She glanced around to see if their companions had taken notice of their conversation, but no one was paying them any mind. Rhaegar and Jon were talking about an upcoming tourney. While Elia made small talk with Arthur.   
  
“Oh nothing.” Ashara sing songed as if their conversation had never happened. Alayna hummed and turned her attention to her meal, feeling suddenly famished.   
  
“I believe congratulations are in order.” Rhaegar announced to the group.   
  
“What for?” Jon inquired as he sipped on his wine, “Not that I’m against celebrating.”   
  
Rhaegar chuckled at his friend before his indigo eyes directed towards the Tyrell woman, “Lady Alayna is due to be betrothed to Jaime Lannister.”   
  
The news hit her like a tourney lance causing her to nearly choke on the bite she’d just taken. All eyes snapped to her, all of her friends just as surprised as she was. None of them had expected this. They were all looking at her expectantly. But she was too busy trying to pick her jaw up from the table.    
  
“Pardon?” Alayna coughed, taking a large gulp of wine to wash down the news.   
  
“Oh forgive me. I, merely, overheard Lord Tywin mention prior to a small council meeting.” Rhaegar apologized, scratching the back of his head, sheepishly, “I assumed you were aware.”   
  
“I was not.” Alayna muttered, looking down at her plate as a frown pulled at her lips, “It appears my mother has kept herself busy whilst I’ve been away.”   
  
“Cheer up, Layna.” Jon chuckled, before assuring her, “There are much worse Lords to marry.”   
  
“Like the Baratheon boy?” Ashara injected,  “I’ve heard he’s quite the casanova. Rumor is he’s got a bastard in the Vail.”   
  
“That’s common knowledge.” Jon debunked before he turned to Alayna with glistening eyes, “Think of all the gold you’ll get.”   
  
“Indeed, a union between the Lannisters and the Tyrells would be great for the realm.” Elia reasoned, offering Alayna a small smile. It was no secret that both    
  
“I have no interest in Lannister gold or their Rock.” Alayna declared as picked at one of the flowers decorating the table, “I already have an outrageous amount of gold at my disposal.”   
  
“What does interest you, my lady?” Arthur spoke up from across the table.   
  
Alayna’s eyes met his as she looked up at him, “Beg pardon?”   
  
“What qualities would you search for in a husband?” The knight clarified, his tanned skin flushing slightly as he broached the topic. Alayna had never seen the    
  
“Someone noble and kind, who will lead his house well. A man who doesn’t speak false words. A man whose actions are worth more than any gold or jewels.” Alayna explained.   
  
“She knows me so well.” Griff jested, his cerulean eyes gleaming as he drank for his chalice.   
  
“You couldn’t handle our wildflower, if you tried. She’s too much for you, Griff.” Ashara dismissed with a wave of her hand.    
  
The entire table erupted with laughter at the Dayne’s comment. It was all in good fun. They were all aware of Alayna’s predicament and knew it was only a matter of time before the Lord and Lady of Highgarden grew tired of waiting. Apparently, Alayna’s time as a bachelorette was coming to an end.   
  
“Indeed. Let’s not forget The Queen of Thorns. Whoever weds Alayna weds her family.” The Lord of Griffin’s Stone reminded the table before the conversation drifted towards lighter more palatable topics for the remainder of their communion.   
  


* * *

  
Later that night, when she was alone in her chambers, Alayna sat down at her study and began to pen a letter to her mother. Prince Rhaegar’s news that her mother and Lord Tywin had been in talks of arranging a marriage between herself and Jaime was something she hadn’t known was in the cards. She was rightfully displeased she’d been left to find out from Rhaegar. Although she was sure Lord Tywin hadn’t intended for the crowned prince to overhear that particular conversation. Such news should’ve come from Olenna herself. Gods, she would’ve even preferred to hear it from the pragmatic Hand of the King over her melancholic friend.

* * *

The next day, Alayna dressed in one of her favorite gowns even if it was a more traditional ensemble. The outer layer was an emerald green with golden accents adorning her shoulders in the shape of lilies. The inner layer was a more muted gold color with simple pattern. Her sleeves flared out and dangled over her hands. Her handmaidens tamed her wild morning mane into large braids that tied together at the back, allowing the ringlets at the bottom to flow freely about her shoulders. Deeming herself ready, Alayna made her way down to the throne room to make an appearance at court. It had been a few days since she’d been present so she figured it would be best to show her face. Especially after Rhaegar’s news. She wanted to look Lord Tywin in the eye, to see if the lion squirmed. She made sure to grasp the House Gardener coin her mother had given to her.

At the onset of Alayna’s arrival, the young Lord of Griffin’s Stone greeted her. Jon, accordingly, offered her a formal greeting before taking her by the arm and sweeping her over towards their usual cohorts. The pair partook in the typical shallow conversation, Alayna had become accustomed to whilst at court. There was often much to do about nothing. She lacked a forbearance for gossip, unless she could use the gained information to her own advantage.

  
Ordinarily, Jon led the exchanges of their circle, but he appeared distracted. His eyes flickered up towards the royal family where Rhaegar was seated along with his Queen Mother. Alayna caught him in the act several times. Her heart went out to her good friend. She knew one could not control what their heart wanted or longed for. But his yearning glances were cause for concern.   
  
“You’re a lovesick fool.” Alayna observed. A small teasing smile graced her lips as she reached out to touch his arm.   
  
Patting her hand, Jon scoffed, facetiously, “Speak for yourself, Layna.”   
  
“What?” She blinked, taken aback by his statement.   
  
“I’ve seen how you look at Ser Arthur.” Jon rolled his eyes as he gestured towards the knight in question.   
  
She frowned, “Ser Arthur? He’s in the kingsguard.”   
  
“And Rhaegar is the prince.” Jon agreed.   
  
“Your silver haired prince.” She sighed in return, mocking the way Jon would act when he spoke of their Targaryen friend. Always starry-eyed, other side of a rainbow kind of look as he swooned over the man.   
  
Jon feigned offense and pursed his lips, “Don’t change the subject.”   
  
“Griff, there’s nothing to discuss.” She declared in all honesty, “I don’t understand why everyone mistakes my admiration for Ser Arthur anything more that fondness.”   
  
Before the young Lord from the Stormlands could respond, Elia and Ashara enter the throne room. Taking the opportunity, Alayna broke away from her group in order to attend to her duties. She wasn’t officially a lady-in-waiting for the Dornish princess, but she enjoyed the perks of being close friends with Elia. It was a mutually beneficial relationship as Elia had, initially, taken interest in Alayna because she held much more knowledge in the customs of the northern kingdoms.   
  
A flash of golden hair obviated Alayna along the way. Sharp claw-like fingernails dug into the exposed skin of Alayna wrist as Cersei Lannister threaded her arm through Alayna’s. The woman from the Reach paled as she regarded the other woman. Dressed in a deep red silk gown, the lioness looked absolutely regal. Cersei belonged in court, to be admired and inspire. She held no desire to sashay about with the other woman.   
  
“It appears we are to be sisters soon.” Cersei remarked as a predatory look gleamed in her emerald eyes.   
  
With this in mind, Alayna attempted to maintain an air of proclivity as she nodded and smiled, demurely, “I’m honored your lord father believes me to be a good match for your brother.”   
  
“The prospect pleases you?” Cersei inquired, her thin eyebrow raised in question.   
  
Alayna looked away and acknowledged, “It doesn’t displease me.”   
  
“You don’t want to be Lady of Casterly Rock?” Cersei seemed appalled by the notion that anyone wouldn’t desire to be a Lannister.   
  
“I never said that.” Alayna assured the other woman not wanting to offend her future good sister. She continued in an attempt to smooth things over, “I, merely, stated that I don’t feel anything about it just yet. To be honest, I’m still processing the news.”   
  
Cersei patted Alayna on the hand and her voice sickeningly sweet as she told her, “I wouldn’t worry too much about it if I were you.”   
  
“Excuse me?” Alayna questioned. She was aware of Cersei’s superiority complex. She was also aware that King Aerys had denied Lord Tywin’s suggestion of arranging Cersei to marry Rhaegar. The wounds were still fresh, and she was most likely jealous of her twin.   
  
“You’re betrothal to my brother isn’t set in stone. Plans more often than not fall through.” Cersei warned her as dark look flashing upon her pretty face. The other woman’s disingenuous behavior made Alayna weary, but not fearful. The lioness would never hold the power to strike fear in her. Her thinly veiled threats were petty and puerile. Alayna had no time to partake in such mind games. 

  
Alayna removed her arm from the other woman’s and opened her mouth to speak, but Ashara spirited her away, promptly, before any true conflict could arise. Alayna breathed out a sigh of relief as she allowed the dark haired woman to lead her towards Elia.    
  
“What did the tart want from you?” Ashara inquired, tossing a nod back in the Lannister’s direction as they moved away from her.   
  
“I’m unsure. She spoke of my impending betrothal to her brother. I get the feeling she’s not as pleased about it as she wished me to believe.” Alayna debriefed, lowly to avoid anyone overhearing their conversation. There was no need to spark rumors of a falling out between Cersei and herself with a union looming overhead.   
  
A wry smile stretched her companion's lips as she mused, “She’s probably just upset that she won’t be the most beautiful Lannister anymore.”    
  
“I doubt it. I, hardly, hold a candle to her.” Alayna denied, shaking her head.   
  
“You must be blind then. You are everything she is not and can never be.” Ashara surmised.    
  
Shaking her head, Alayna smoothed her bangs from her face as she did so her lucky coin fell from her hand. She watched in alarm as it rolled across the stone floor until it collided with one of Ser Arthur’s boots. The knight knelt down and picked it upon. He studied it for a moment before he made his way over to the ladies.   
  
“House Gardener?” His eyes sparkle with amusement.   
  
Alayna informed him with a small smirk, “A reminder of what can happen to a great house when faced with adversity.”   
  
“A grim one. Especially for a lady such as yourself.” He observed. Every man and woman alive knew what had become of House Gardener when their king rode out to battle Aegon the Conqueror, his two sister wives, and their three dragons. The former Kings of the Reach were vanquished on the ‘Field of Fire’ that day along with their line. House Tyrell, whom had served as stewards for the Gardeners, was raised as Lords of the Reach after showing hospitality to the Targaryen Lord. Olenna had given Alayna a coin as a reminder of what would happen if she gambled with dragons.   
  
“It’s good luck.” The lady informed him, confidently, “Since it’s been in my possession, I’ve yet to come across misfortune.”   
  
Ser Arthur’s violet eyes widened at this information, “Truly. I must find one of these lucky coins. I could use a bit of it.”   
  
Alayna took the knight’s hand and pressed the coin into his palm. “Take it, Ser.”   
  
“My lady, I cannot, this-” He began and attempted to return it to Alayna but she cut him off,  “I insist. My lady mother has a few more she could spare me.”   
  
“Thank you, my lady.” He bowed with a small smile gracing his lips before his faced turned impassive once more and he returned to his post.   
  
Alayna avoided Ashara’s gleaming gaze. It seemed like anytime she interacted with the knight it filled her friends’ heads with thoughts of forbidden romance. She wouldn’t deny there was something about Arthur which intrigued her. Was it more than just fondness? He had become a dear friend to her since she’d come to King’s Landing but they could never be anything else if either wanted it. Furthermore, he was a kingsguard and she was to be married. Had everyone grown bored of the usual court drama that they conjured up notions about Arthur and herself? She would do her best to spurn them. She wouldn’t allow their reputations to be tarnished. They both had too much at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who comment and gave the Prologue Kudos! I really appreciate it! Hope this story continues to be as enjoyable for you guys as it is for me.
> 
> Up Next: The girls go sailing and a Name Day celebration to remember.


	3. Chapter 2: Behind the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go sailing and a name day to remember.

  _277 AC_

_Alayna stood on the beach where the stony feet of the Red Keep met the watery fingers of Blackwater Bay. She, along with the rest of the court, had traveled out to receive Prince Rhaegar’s betrothed, Elia Martell. Somehow the Dornish Princess’ mother had arranged a marriage where other Westerosi Lords had failed. King Aerys had refused to marry his heir to anyone who didn’t have Valyrian blood running through their veins. Such desires had caused the King to decline the hands of many beautiful maids from many notable families. Leaving many of the land’s lords with sour tastes in their mouths. Most noteworthy being Cersei Lannister, whom was considered to be the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms. This refusal had scorned Lord Tywin and driven the apparent wedge between the men even deeper._ _  
_

_King Aerys had even sacrificed his cousin, Steffon Baratheon sending the Lord of Storm’s End and his wife to Essos to find a suitable wife. They had attempted to return to Westeros unsuccessful only to perish within sight of their castle. Of course, the King and Rhaella had also failed to produce a sister for Rhaegar to marry as per Targaryen tradition. For some reason, Alayna was glad Rhaegar wouldn’t be forced to marry a sibling. If the Tyrells practiced such customs, she would’ve killed herself instead of being forced to marry Mace. The thought alone made her nauseous._ _  
_

_The Dornish xebec was still far off in the distance. Alayna could just barely see the orange sails flying high above the horizon. At this rate, they wouldn’t be meeting their future princess for several more hours. The fact they were already waiting for her arrival caused Alayna to groan, audibly. The man beside her chuckled._ _  
_

_“Shut up, Griff.” She hissed at her companion, elbowing him in the ribs as she did so._ _  
__Jon Connington winced, accordingly, “I’m not any more thrilled about this than you are. No need to take it out on me.”_ __  


_“_ _Why are we here so early? They won’t make land for several more hours.” Alayna complained, softly as she leaned into her friend’s side._ _  
_

_"It’s a show of strength.” Jon informed her, patting Alayna’s arm, sympathetically as he continued, “The Dornish were the only-”_ _  
_

_Alayna cut him off recounting, “Were the only region to successfully resist Aegon’s conquest. Dorne joined the seven kingdoms on their own time and their own notions.”_ _  
_

_“Then you understand that Aerys won’t want to appear weak.” Jon stated._ _  
_

_“He needs all the help he can get.” Alayna agreed._ _  
_

_Hours later, the Martell’s host landed. The Dornish party was unlike anything Alayna had ever seen. Dorne was as foreign to Alayna as Volantis or Pentos. Of course, the only Dornishman Alayna had ever been acquainted with was Ser Arthur. But from first glance, the Daynes were vastly different from their fellow countrymen. From what she knew, House Dayne was much fairer skinned, with varying shades of hair, and, in Arthur’s case, violet eyes. The Martell’s Rhoynar traits stood out against the typical features one was accustomed to seeing in Westeros. Olive skin, dark hair, and dark eyes all atypical and all alluring. The way the Lords and Ladies dressed was also vastly different. Favoring shades of yellow, the men dressed in long robes with tight fitting sleeves and belts snitched about their waists. The women wore hues of reds and oranges, their gowns flowing and revealing. Much more revealing than any lady in the south would dare to wear. Even Alayna hadn’t worn anything that revealing. She understood Dorne was a swelteringly hot, but they didn’t have to show their midriffs._ _  
_

_When the Dornish Princess was introduced, Alayna was slightly underwhelmed. The woman appeared as fragile as a cherry blossom. Nothing at all like the strong warrior woman she’d envisioned. That wasn’t to say that Elia Martell wasn’t beautiful. There was a purity and innocence radiating from her almost like the sun. Alayna wondered if that was where the woman’s true strength hid. However, Alayna had learned the hard way not reserve any true judgements until she’d gotten to know a person better. She’d just have to wait for her chance to introduce herself to Princess Elia._ _  
_

_“That’s her?” Of course, Griff was unimpressed. “I can’t believe he’s going to marry her.”_ _  
_

_“What’s wrong with her?” Alayna inquired under her breath, hoping the young lord from Griffin’s Stone wasn’t drawing too much attention to himself._ _  
_

_Jon ran a hand through his ginger locks, “Nothing is wrong with her… She’s just not worthy of him.”_ _  
_

_“Is it because she’s Dornish? Or something else?” Alayna prompted, patiently._ _  
_

_Jon shook his head, “I have nothing against the Dornish. He deserves someone who can live up to the expectations.”_ _  
_

_Alayna rolled her eyes at her dear friend, “And you don’t believe she can? She is a princess in her own right.”_ _  
_

_"But not in the same way, Layna.” Jon rebutted._ _  
_

_“Would you have rather seen him marry some unknown woman from Essos?” Alayna questioned, knowing that had been a very real possibility prior to Lord Steffon’s death._ _  
_

_“Not necessarily. But he’s Rhaegar. He deserves everything.” Jon sighed, dreamily._ _  
_

_Alayna snorted and shook her head at her friend. He was more of a maiden than she was. Sometimes, she wondered how he was able to keep his secret hidden. They stand together as they watch the royal party guide the Martells back into the Red Keep. Rhaegar and Elia’s marriage would fortify and improve relations between the Targaryens and House Nymeros Martell. She just hoped it would be a fruitful union and that they were able to find happiness._ _  
_ _Her eyes caught Elia’s as the Dornish princess glanced back towards the Dornish ship that waited in the harbor. Alayna offered the woman the kindest smile she could muster. It was more of a decency than what anyone else had provided her when she had first arrived at King’s Landing. Any allies and friends gained could make the world of difference during the first few months of transition. Once the royal family was appropriately ahead, the rest of the royal court followed._ __  


_A few nights later, Alayna was strolling through the gardens with her companions. It was one of the few places in the Keep that made her feel like closer to nature and thus closer to home. Her homesickness had lessened over the past year she’d been in King’s Landing. She had adapted to her new surroundings, but still struggled being encompassed by thick stone walls. The gardens were her escape. A reprieve from the monotony of court life._ _  
_ _However, Alayna and her companions were not the only ones to be using this particular garden. It was popular among court goers as it expanded out on a terrace that looked out to Blackwater Bay. A flash of orange caught her eye, Alayna turned to see Elia Martell standing by the hedges. The Dornish Princess was staring longing out at the bay. The Dornish ships had left earlier that day and it was obvious that reality was setting in for Elia. The reality that she wouldn’t be returning back to Dorne anytime soon._ __  


_Shooing her companions away, Alayna strode over to greet the Princess. “The gardens are truly beautiful in this light.”_ _  
_

_The princess’ back straightened, having not heard Alayna approach. But the other woman quickly collected herself and turned to face her new acquaintance, “Yes, I never thought the Red Keep’s gardens would be this beautiful. They are not nearly as breathtaking as the ones in the Water Gardens.”_ _  
_

_“I felt the same way about Highgarden when I first arrived.” Alayna agreed, taking a step closer to the Dornish woman._ _  
_ _Elia blinked, “Truly?”_ __  


_“Truly. It will take time to adjust to your new surroundings. But one must be strong in the face of adversity.” Alayna confirmed and curtseyed before the woman of higher station, “I’m Lady Alayna Tyrell, by the way.”_ _  
_

_“Pleased to meet you.” Elia chuckled, her accented voice light and sweet as the warm evening breeze as she curtseyed in return, “Elia of House Nymeros Martell.”_ _  
_

“It’s a pleasure. Would you be inclined to join me for tea sometime?” Alayna inquired. The other woman’s answering smile cohered the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

281 AC

Sea gulls bickered on the warm, morning breeze over head. The waves lulled the vessel to-and-fro as it skimmed through Blackwater Bay. The water sparkled like sapphires, clear and bright under the sun. From the bow of the boat, Alayna peered out towards the Narrow Sea. Beyond the bay, adventure called her like a siren song. She longed to explore the lands beyond Westeros. However, this voyage wouldn’t ferry her towards that dream. She’d continue to dream of that journey. The schooner wouldn’t be sailing beyond the bay.  


Alayna had joined Elia and Ashara for a day of sailing. Naturally, she dared not waste the opportunity to escape the keep. It wasn’t every day one found the chance to leave. Within the last fortnight, court had grown immensely duller. The lack of entertainment had almost brought Alayna to tears if it weren’t for the King’s erratic behavior. Ever since the Defiance of Duskendale, Aerys’ moods swayed like the flags in the wind. His deteriorating temperament left the court’s atmosphere tense. All those in attendance felt the strain and hoped someone would find a way to end his madness. He saw enemies and shadow everywhere. Tensions between himself, Lord Tywin, and Prince Rhaegar had escalated and the court was beginning to take sides.  


The vessel glided, smoothly through the water. It’s long lean body cut through the surface like a knife cut through butter. Twin masts carried sails colored in the reds and oranges of House Martell as the cloth billowed in the wind. A briny spray that stung her eyes and tangled her hair as it fell from her braid. Unlike her companions, Alayna thrived in this environment almost as much as she thrived in the Reach. Just as the Reach was part of her and she was part of the Reach. Her heart sang for the sea and the sea called for her. As she was part Tyrell, she was part Redwyne. Two halves of one soul. Two different people coinciding within the same body. In her youth, she had accompanied her mother to the Arbor countless times. Sailing had become an important part of her childhood and taught her many life lessons on land could not.  


Dragonstone jutted out from the waters ahead of them. While Alayna could just barely make out Sharp Point castle of House Bar Emmon on Massey’s Hook behind them. Out in the waters of the bay beyond them, fishing boats dotted across the horizon like the dapples of Moondancer’s back. More temperate weather warmed the currents tempting fisherman out into deeper waters for more bountiful schools. All zeitgebers pointed to winter’s end and the ushering in of spring. After years of winter, the land needed to flourish once more. She hoped with all her heart they were in for a change.  


They dropped hook not too far off the coast of Driftmark. From this distance, the woman could enjoy the sights and sounds of the bay all while being in close proximity to help. If the need arose. Alayna doubted they’d find themselves in such trouble and would’ve preferred to further out, but she understood why they’d chosen this spot to have their midday meal. The tides closer to the island were noticeably calmer than the combers of the deeper water. Making less of an opportunity to make a mess.  


Once the schooner had settled leeward, the crew went straight to work preparing an area on the deck for Elia and her companions to have their meal. Handmaidens had packed a vast assortment of food and drink. Enough to appear like they were going on a month-long voyage to Sunspear rather than just a day out on the water. A round, low-sitting tea table and brightly colored cushions were brought up from below deck. It was an exotic way to dine for most Westerosi. However, Alayna found the informal arrangement to be quite relaxing and preferred it after all the time she’d spent with her Dornish friends.  


“I just love sailing.” Alayna commented as the women sat down to their foods. She took the cup of wine a servant had poured. Her lips puckered at the tart taste of the sour Dornish red.  


Elia nodded in agreement as she sipped from her own chalice, “I agree. It’s certainly the most at peace I’ve felt in a long time.”  


“It could be worse.” Ashara shrugged, despite having lived on an island. She wasn’t the biggest fan of sailing. The activity was rigorous and the tasks required more effort than she was willing to give. The lady from Starfall preferred to be a spectator on such occasions rather than a participant.  


A comfortable silence lulled between the women as they picked at the red snapper fillets on their plates. It had been seasoned with citrus and dornish spices. The flavor combinations were overpowering for Alayna’s palate, yet she wouldn’t complain. There was nothing bland about the fish. Every morsel was exquisite. It caused her to wonder if they ate like this all the time in Sunspear. How was she ever going to return to the normal lackluster meals the rest of the realm consumed after this? Especially if she was to become the Lady of Casterly Rock. Perhaps she’d have to coin to hire a chef who was able create meals with a similar piquancy.  


“Have you received any reply from your mother?” Ashara inquired, taking a flaky bite of the snapper. Alayna had told the women the scathing letter she’d sent to Highgarden.   


Alayna shook her head and sighed, “Nothing yet. Although I’d hope to hear word of it shortly.”  


“Pity. I’m dying to find out what your mother’s motives are.” Ashara admitted. The violet eyed woman had always craved gossip. She was the most inclined of the three to spread it as well.  


Their princess rolled her eyes at Ashara, “I don’t believe it matters what Lady Olenna’s motives are. I’m more curious as to why your betrothal hasn’t been announced.”  


“I wish I knew. I doubt it would be very becoming of me to approach Lord Tywin. If it were any other Lord…” Alayna trailed off, biting her lip.   


There was something about the golden lions that left her unsettled. Especially Lord Tywin. The Hand of the King was cold, calculated, and ruthless. He never made mistakes and he always expected debts to be returned. Just ask House Tarbeck and House Reyne. If a man would eradicate an entire noble house in such wrath, what else might he be capable of?  


“What do you mean ‘if it were any other Lord’?” Ashara’s eyebrow quirked at her as eyed the Tyrell woman from across the tea table, “How many Lords have you put in your place since arriving here? What makes Lord Tywin so different?”  


Elia and Alayna shared a look. For a woman with such worldly knowledge, Ashara could be quite dense from time-to-time. Alayna opened her mouth to explain her reasons, but the Dornish princess beat her to it, “Lord Tywin, he’s a very busy man. He doesn’t have time for such nonsense. He maintains the realm status.”  


“Because we all know your good father has lost his mind.” Ashara joked with a snicker. She, quickly, shut her mouth after receiving dark looks from her other companions.  


“Yes, Lord Tywin serves the realm. But his priority will always be his own family name.” Alayna reminded the other woman, “That’s why his daughter at court and his eldest son is serving as a squire to Lord Crakehall. Anything to gain respect and prestige for House Lannister.”  


“What of the imp?” Ashara inquired.  


To all who knew Lord Tywin, his youngest son was the bane of his existence. Tyrion, born a halfman, had taken the life of Lady Joanna during his birth. Lady Joanna had been the only source of happiness Lord Tywin had taken. The Lord hadn’t smiled since her death. Alayna felt for the young boy. Even though she’d never met him. Lord Tywin had kept him hidden away at Casterly Rock. Safely out of sight and out of mind.  


Alayna rebuked her friend with the wave of her hand, “Don’t call the boy such names. How would you like it if someone called you a whore?”  


“I wouldn’t pay them any mind. Let them believe what they so choose.” Ashara parried, “The imp shouldn’t either. Better him to use such hurtful words to his advantage.”  


Picking up an orange slice, Alayna didn’t offer any further comment. She, instead, stood up from her reclining position and moved to the portside of the boat. Elia and Ashara shared a concerned look. Both women were aware of Alayna’s struggles. Being the eldest daughters of their own families, they understood the burden she carried and what was expected of her. They also recognized that she wasn’t like them. Not just because she wasn’t from Dorne, but she was cut from a different cloth. She wasn’t born the lady everyone expected her to be. She grew up hunting, horseback riding, and practiced archery.

Even now, after spending several years at court, she was most comfortable dressed in trousers and a men’s tunic than any of the fancy gowns that had been sewn for her. She thrived in the least expected areas. But had yet to anchor her roots anywhere but Highgarden. They both knew a time would come when she’d bloom into the woman she was meant to be but that remained to be seen.

The rest of the day, Alayna and Elia attempted to teach Ashara how to sail. An errand not easily accomplished. Eventually, the Dayne got the hang of it. Even feeling comfortable enough to jib and tackle with the rest of the crew. A victory on Alayna’s part. Her encouragement had been instrumental in influencing Ashara’s desire to learn to sail. Once Ashara’s desire had been ignited the rest came with ease and she had convinced the ship’s captain to allow her to help sail the schooner back to King’s Landing.  
  
When the vessel docked back in the shipyard of King’s Landing, the girls were met by Ser Lewyn, Elia’s uncle. He had accompanied the Princess of Dorne to King’s Landing and had been named to the Kingsguard shortly after. Ser Lewyn was a swarthy man built tall and lean. His complexion contrasted the white armor he wore. However, the pearly smile he offered them as just as blinding.   


“My ladies, how was your voyage?” He bowed, offering a hand out to assist Elia as she walked down the ramp and until her feet were planted firmly on the wooden dock. He offered the same assistance for Ashara and Alayna as they followed their princess.  


“It was wonderful, uncle. You should’ve joined us.” Elia informed him with a cheerful smile of her own.   


Out of all the people in King’s Landing, a blind person would’ve been able to tell just how happy the princess was to see her only relative in the city. The knight was often assigned to be with Elia, if the King didn’t have any use of him. A comfort for both parties as it would’ve been a difficult transition if he hadn’t stayed.  


Ser Lewyn chuckled, heartily, “Next time, my dear.”  


The Kingsguard led the women back to the Keep. Ordinarily, guards from Elia’s household would’ve assisted them. Elia had desired to keep a low profile that day. It was much easier to travel with minimal people. One of these days such decisions might make the princess more susceptible to an attack. Alayna would never dare voice such concerns. It would be hypocritical of her. She, herself, was known to take such risks. But Alayna also wasn’t a fool. She wouldn’t dare walk around King’s Landing without an armed guard.  


“What do you ladies have planned for this evening?” Ser Lewyn inquired once they were inside the walls of the Red Keep.  


The trio shared smiles, but it was the outspoken Ashara who divulged their agenda, “It’s known that it’s Prince Rhaegar’s Name Day. We have been tasked with throwing him a party.”

Ser Lewyn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Prince Rhaegar’s name day? Does he even know how to have a good time?”

 

Born in grief, the crowned prince wasn’t known to be extremely extroverted. He was a private person who often kept to himself. Even more so, the prince didn’t have as many friends as one might think. Alayna counted herself to be a friend of the prince by proxy of Elia. But even she wasn’t as close to Rhaegar as Ser Arthur or Jon. Those three men were always together if they didn’t have their respective duties to attend to.  


The gaggle of women shared a laugh at the prince’s expense. They were unsure if he would be receptive of a name day celebration. Alayna wasn’t even sure if they cared. It was all really just an excuse to continue the day’s merrymaking.  


* * *

 

Prince Rhaegar’s five-and-twentieth name day was to be a small, private affair. Held in one of the Red Keep’s many gardens, Elia had arranged for intimate decor and lighting. Decorations and other such trivial things were minimal because the princess knew her husband didn’t care for such things. Instead, they made sure the servants supplied plenty of food and drink for the occasion. Only a handful of his closest friends and peers would be attending the festivities. Tensions between himself and his father had seen to any larger celebrations that year. Not that King Aerys would’ve attended the event anyway. The man hadn’t even made an appearance at Rhaegar and Elia’s wedding.  


Nevertheless, the woman had enlisted the help of Jon and Arthur to keep Rhaegar unaware of the party. If they were going to go through all this trouble to put things in order. It was much more rewarding for it to be a surprise. It was one of the few things one could give a prince. The men were to convince Rhaegar to join them for an evening stroll, leading him towards where the women would be waiting. Once they had arrived the women, whom would be hiding, would jump out and surprise the prince. All their planning was in theory, of course. There was only so much Jon and Arthur could do if they were unable to convince the prince that he should join them.  


Once all the decorating and preparing had been finished. The women shared a bottle of wine as they passed the time. They had told Arthur and Jon not to bring Rhaegar down to the veranda until it was nearly dusk. The lack of light would conceal them much better than it would early in the evening. But the women had finished with their tasks early and were fairly intoxicated by the time the men were due to arrive.  


“My ladies, his grace and his friends are on their way.” One of Elia’s handmaidens alerted them, appearing out of the vegetation as if she was a child of the forest.  


Alayna and her friends scampered to find hiding spots, knowing they had a limited amount of time to find separate places. Elia hid behind one of the statues close by. Ashara wedged herself underneath one of the tables. And Alayna? Well, she followed her instincts and hid in one of the flower bushes nearby. The sudden hushed tone made Alayna anxious. Her heart pounded in her chest. It felt like they were playing a child’s game. But she couldn’t be any more giddy.  


Only the sounds of the night and bubbling of the garden’s fountains could be heard for a few long suffocating minutes. Until voices and footsteps off in the distance began to grow louder as the men approached the venue. Alayna braced herself for their arrival. Absently, hoping she wouldn’t rip her dress in the process. Something like that would happen to her. Not that she was clumsy or anything. She had run into a spell of unfortunate accidents as of late and she couldn’t put her finger on why.  


“Why are there lights all the way out here?” Jon’s voice inquired, projecting his words so that the women knew they were almost to the party’s location.  


“It could put the security of the castle at risk. I believe we should investigate, your grace.” Arthur stated, his voice also much louder than necessary.  


“It appears someone is throwing a party.” Rhaegar’s voice appraised. That was their cue. All three women leapt out from their respective hiding placing just as they had practiced earlier.   


“Surprise!” They cheered. Arthur and Jon joined in as they guided their friend to the head of the table.

  
Their sudden appearance left Prince Rhaegar dumbfounded. An expression Alayna had never thought she’d see on the brilliant man’s face. Everyone laughed as he struggled to comprehend what had just occurred. Elia sauntered over to her husband and offered him a flagon of wine, “Happy Name Day, husband.” 

“You did all this for me?” He blinked as he took the flagon from her, turning around in a circle to look at all of them, “All of you?”  
“Of course,” Jon confirmed a smirk plastered on his lips as he made his way towards the feast, “It was the ladies’ idea. Mine and Arthur’s job was to get you here.”

“So there were no disturbances?” Rhaegar quirked an eyebrow at his friends, glancing at Arthur, who nodded, “Well, no, but if we had left these ladies to themselves. We, surely, would’ve had one.”  


The knight’s violet eyes met Alayna’s as she brushed off her dress. She was thankful for the evening as the long shadows masked the flush she felt growing on her face. Why was he looking at her when he said that? She’d never been outrageously drunk since she’d come to King’s Landing. There was far too much at risk to behave so unbecomingly.  


The Prince’s head fell into his hands and his shoulder shook. His friends shared looks of concern until they noticed the silver haired man was not crying, but laughing. The tension that had built up as they wondered if he was going to accept their festivities fizzled out as they watched their prince laugh until tears welled up in his eyes.  


“I appreciate the gesture. I never would’ve guessed.” Rhaegar thanked them. His indigo eyes sparkling.  


Everyone else grabbed their own cups of wine and toasted, “To Rhaegar!”  


There was something ominous in the way the toasted their friend. To Alayna, it was almost like an affirmation of loyalty to the future king. Almost as if they were proclaiming him their King. Their decision to choose his side over his father’s. They were treading in dangerous waters. She just hoped the wrong ears didn’t hear them now. Or if they did, they didn’t take the meaning of their words at face value.  
  
Servants brought out more wine and the festivities began as the rest of the group moved to join Rhaegar at the table. Food was eaten. Drinks and laughs were shared. Gifts were presented to the Prince. Elia presented her husband with a book of legends and lore from Essos. Jon had commissioned a new tourney shield for his prince. Arthur gifted his friend with a Valyrian steel knife. Ashara had procured a Dornish spear. Alayna felt sheepish, knowing that the others bestowed much more meaningful gifts than what she had to offer. When it was her turn, she gestured for the servants to roll the cask of vintage strongwine forward.   
“I only have the best vintage to offer you, your grace.” Alayna informed him with a slight curtsey, “It’s from the Arbor.”

  
“Truly?” Rhaegar seemed surprised, “Lord Redwyne never gives up his best barrels. How on earth did you manage this?”   


Alayna felt a smirk grow upon her lips as she took a sip from her own chalice, “You forget Lord Runceford is my grandfather. I have access to any wine I want.”  


“Indeed.” Jon concurred as he inched closer to inspect the barrel for himself.  


“The grapes that made up this particular batch were pressed at the end of the first century.” She revealed, placing her hands on the oak wood that housed the liquid, “I know it’s not much, but I thought a ship would be too much for a simple name day.”  


Rhaegar nodded, slowly as he motioned for the cask to be opened, “If a ship is too much for a name day, I expect you’ll have one commissioned when I am crowned King?”  


“It would be my honor, your grace.” She confirmed, accepting the flagon of vintage as the prince offered the first pour from her.  


Sweet, yet subtle oaky the flavors danced over her tongue as she took a careful sip. The harmony achieved by the vintners of the Arbor were masters at their craft. It was a true art. She almost felt unworthy to indulge in such a complex nectar. Almost. Glancing around, she could tell that her friends felt similarly.

 

Wine flowed easily for the rest of the evening, as pleasant flushes stained everyone’s cheeks as they talked and dined well into the night. Rhaegar, even, found it within himself to share a somber melody for the group. Alayna can feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She recognized the Prince was a truly talented musician and singer, but she wouldn’t say she wasn’t fawning over it. However, Elia and Jon are fully enraptured by the sound of his voice. She found it endearing that people could be so easily moved by words or even the tone of the voice that carried them. She wished she had been granted such a gift. Unfortunately, her own way of speaking often reflected her mother’s. Her tone was too sharp to be sweet and her words too blunt to comfort.

* * *

The morning hours grew small but their contingent remained out in the gardens. Such rebellious behavior was reminiscent of how lordlings and young ladies often behaved. Nothing at all like the refined adults, they were expected to be. Running through the gardens, they explored and danced and sang. Such an occasion made Alayna nostalgic. She hadn’t behaved this way since her last name day in Highgarden, which had been a sort of going away party. But unlike her own name day, this particular event had no consequences. No one save the King could reprimand them for their behavior. Not that the king would be aware of their fraternizing. He was probably hauled up in his private chambers by this time of night. Alayna dared not allow her mind to wonder what he might be up to. Instead, she focused on her friends and their frolicking.

Pinks began to tint the edge of the horizon as they transferred their festivities towards the edge of the terrace with clear view of the bay. Alayna was taken aback. They had lost track of time and had stayed out all night. Morning was quickly approaching. But as she glanced at her friends she realized that none of them seemed to care. If they didn’t why should she? She had never watched a sunrise in King’s Landing. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought to watch the sun ascend into the sky from behind the sea. Serenely, warm tones of dawn ebbed away the dark blues and blacks of the night. There was a peacefulness in the early moments of the day seldom few experienced. She was beguiled by the scene, she lost track of the rest of her surroundings.  


As she shifted into a more comfortable seating position on the lawn, Alayna’s fell upon another’s. The contact sent a shiver down her spine. Swiftly, she pulled hers away as she glanced over to find that the hand belonged to Arthur. She turned away from him to hide her rose tinted cheeks and smoothed her unruly hair from her face. She could hear Arthur chuckle, deeply beside her, causing Alayna to flush an even deeper shade of red. Calloused fingers tucked away a stray strand of hair behind her ear, causing Alayna’s breath to hitch in her throat. She turned back to face him, his eyes shone, merrily down at her. He shared a small smile with her. She couldn’t help but grin up at him. In that moment, a part of her seemed to fall into place. In the silence and stillness of the morning, she’d never felt more complete.

* * *

  
Laughing and giggling as they snuck into the castle before any of them would be missed. There was an exhilarating rush that pounded in Alayna’s veins as they slipped down the corridors towards their chambers. Arthur was the first to break away from the group as he had to go to the White Sword Tower, where the Kingsguard resided, which was on the other side of the castle closer to the King’s own chambers. Alayna was the next to take her leave, bidding her remaining friends a good morning with a messy bow as she departed from them. Her body became more and more cumbersome as she drew closer to her chambers. Exhaustion caught up to her, causing her eyelids to droop as if they were weighed down by heavy bags of sand. The previous day had been filled with a whirlwind of activities, she hadn’t even stopped to think about rest.   


Nonetheless, she welcomed the opportunity to unwind as she readied herself for bed. In fact, she was so weary she only bothered with stripping down to the shift that was underneath the emerald gown she’d changed into for Rhaegar’s party. Leaving it pooled in a mound at the center of the room, she staggered towards her bed. She glanced out the window just as the sun peaked over the walls of the keep and immediately, collapsed onto her mattress.  The inconvenience of turning down her sheets in the haze of her bushed mind. Sleep, easily, wrapped her in its comforting embrace almost as soon as her head sunk into her pillow. Her mind drifted off into a sea of lucid dreams.  


Hours later, the sun crested high in the early afternoon sky, yet Alayna still slumbered peacefully in her bed. Blissfully unaware of the world going on around her. The warmth of the new day didn’t even phase her as she snuggled deeply into her blankets. Unbeknownst to her, a visitor had arrived earlier that morning and her guest was anxious to greet her. Beyond the walls of Alayna’s room, light footsteps crept down the hall before they stopped at the door to her chambers. The creaking sound of them being pushed open fell on deaf ears. The light footsteps of a slight figure continued into the room before the person rushed towards the bed and leapt onto the mattress. A cheerful voice disrupted her peaceful slumber,

“ALAYNA!”

* * *

Up Next:  A ride in the Kingswood! What could possibly go wrong?

 


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Woods

_274 AC_

_Highgarden buzzed with activity as Alayna led her younger sister to the stables. House Tyrell was hosting a tourney in honor of Mace’s impending nuptials to Alerie Hightower. Neither of his sisters were extremely keen to spend time with his betrothed so Alayna arranged for them to sneak away for the afternoon. Everyone had been so focused on Mace, the eldest Tyrell daughter doubted anyone would notice they had gone missing._ __  
__  
_Moondancer and Janna’s little chestnut mare, Holly, were saddled and ready by the time the pair had arrived at the barns. Allowing the girls to make a quick getaway just in case Septa Gianna happened upon them. The blasted woman had nothing better to do than to bother them and Alayna wouldn’t allow the uppity woman to ruin their fun. Both girls needed this more than any time spent sewing or reading fairy tales._ __  
__  
_Alayna hoisted her younger sister onto the saddle with ease before vaulting onto her young steed’s back with the reins to Holly’s bridle still in hand. Only one-and-ten, the littlest rose wasn’t as confident on horseback as her sister and often allowed her mare to push her around. Alayna knew that with all the extra people in Highgarden for the tourney, she couldn’t risk her sister getting involved in an accident. A mishap would only set them back and their parents wouldn’t allow Alayna to take Janna riding alone again._ __  
__  
_Urging her stallion out of the stables, Alayna led them towards the back gate knowing they could sneak out that way easily. Ordinarily, the eldest daughter of Luthor and Olenna cared not what most people thought of her, but with Janna involved, she wasn’t going to take any risks on their outing. With all luck, they’d be back in time for tea in the gardens before the evening meal and no one would be the wiser._ __  
__  
_“Layna, I can take the reins! Father said I was old enough to guide Holly myself.” Janna complained as the girls rode side-by-side down the alley towards the gate._ __  
__  
_Alayna tutted at the girl, shaking her head, “Father’s an oaf, Jan. He means well, but he’s oblivious.”_ __  
__  
_“Don’t call father such names!” Janna scolded her elder sister with a huff, “He’s a wonderful man.”_ __  
__  
_“I’m simply stating a fact.” Alayna reminded Janna, “The point is, he may say ‘you’re ready.’ But the truth of the matter is that, you aren’t stern enough with Holly to take her out on your own yet.”_ __  
__  
_Janna pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, “I can be stern.”_ __  
__  
_Alayna chuckled, reaching over to pat the younger girl atop of her head, “You have much to learn.”_ __  
__  
_The younger girl rolled her eyes at her sister, but didn’t comment on the matter further. Instead focusing her eyes ahead, only to frown and moan. Alayna glanced down at her sister with a quirked eyebrow before a familiar voice cleared their throat before them. Alayna’s gaze snapped towards the direction of the sound to find their lady mother standing in their path. Slowing Moondancer and Holly to a stop, Alayna bowed her head in defeat._ __  
__  
_“Where do you two think you’re off to?” Lady Olenna inquired, her hands on hips as her dark hazel eyes regarded her daughters._ __  
__  
_Alayna spoke up, not wanting Janna to take any blame, “With all the excitement surrounding the tourney, I thought it would be nice to take Janna out for a ride. You know, to get away from all the commotion.”_ __  
__  
_Olenna’s head tilted to the side as she moved toward her girls, “Indeed. And you thought you’d be able to sneak out from under my nose?”_ __  
__  
_“Yes, mother.” Alayna acknowledged, shamefully, preparing to turn Moondancer back towards the stables and resigning herself to an afternoon filled with unnecessary gossip._ __  
__  
_Janna, however, wasn’t going to have any of that. A fire kindled in her cyan eyes as she pleaded with their mother, “Please, mother. Please, mother, let us go. We just want to go for a ride. We’ll be back before tea. We promise.”_ __  
__  
_“Janna…” Alayna hissed, knowing full well that their mother thought it was beneath them to grovel._ __  
__  
_When no reprimand came, the girls waited with baited breath for their mother’s verdict. Olenna considered Janna’s words, debating them internally for several, assiduously long moments. At times like these, Alayna wondered if her mother was drawing things out on purpose to make them sweat instead of actually thinking things over._ __  
__  
_“Oh alright.” Olenna decided, a slight smile pulling at her lips, “Off you go. But be back so you can wash up for the evening meal. Lord Leyton and his family will be joining us and I want you both to be presentable.”_ __  
__  
_Alayna could’ve jumped off her horse to thank the woman, but she refrained. Nodding, instead, as she untied Holly’s reins from her saddle and handed them to Janna, “Lead the way.”_ __  
__  
_Janna didn’t require any further encouragement, letting out a squeal of excitement as she snapped the leather rope to urge her mare into a trot. The young girl tore out of the gate without another glance backward. Chuckling, Alayna was about to follow her sister through the gate, although at a less urgent pace. But she stopped by her mother, “Thank you.”_ __  
  
“Nonsense, child.” Olenna waved her off before the older woman’s face turned as serious as death, “Bring her back in one piece, Alayna.”

* * *

281 AC

Several weeks had passed by in a flurry of activity since Rhaegar’s Name Day celebration. Although the court was still fairly uneventful, Alayna got to take solace in the arrival of her sister. It had been nearly five years since she’d seen Janna and her younger sister was no longer the girl she remembered. Instead, the littlest rose wasn’t so little anymore, having blossomed into a buxom young lady of eight-and-ten. It was refreshing to spend time getting to know the young woman Janna had become and introduce her to the life Alayna led in King’s Landing.

  
Janna got along swimmingly with Elia and Ashara. The older women were excited to take the youngest Tyrell under their wings, including Janna in every activity they’d endeavored since she arrived. Not surprisingly, Alayna found her younger sister was better suited for court life than she was. Conversely, Alayna felt a pang of jealousy regarding her sister’s transition to life in King’s Landing, especially after how she’d struggled to find her place. Yet within a fortnight, the girl had even found her own circle of friends, she began spending time with.  
  
Eventually, the girls had seen and explored just about everything there was in the Red Keep. Alayna had guided her younger sister through every garden and corridor they were allowed to venture into. Alayna was beginning to run out of ideas and things for them to do, and hoped her younger sister wouldn’t become bored of her stay and leave.  
  
Early one morning, Alayna decided she was going to take Janna out for a ride in the Kingswood. It had been one of her favorite escapes early on in her stay in the capital. She had always been quite taken with the wood and knew Janna would love the change of scenery just as much as she did. There was something alluring about the ancient oaks and ashes, if they could talk, she wondered what stories they’d tell. Janna agreed to her suggestion without hesitation and the pair quickly gathered their companions and guards so they could go.  
  
The young ladies swiftly made their way towards the stables after dressing and snagging a quick bite to eat, leaving their attendants scrambling to catch up. They were absolutely giddy to escape the city walls and explore the lands beyond. Alayna and Janna were so distracted with their planning, they nearly bumped into Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur as they rounded a corner of one of the main halls.  
  
“Good morning, your grace.” She greeted the prince with a polite curtsy before straightening up and offering a small smile to the knight at his side, “And to you as well, Ser.”  
  
“My lady.” Arthur greeted her with a bow. Her jade eyes met his, briefly before she turned her attention back to the prince.  
  
“Good morning to you as well, Lady Alayna.” Rhaegar returned her pleasantries as he observes the group, “Planning on going for a ride this morning?”  
  
Alayna nodded and gestured to her riding clothes, “Yes, your grace. I, myself, have a case of cabin fever. The weather has been favorable these past few days. It would be a crime not to enjoy it while it lasts.”  
  
“Truly.” Rhaegar agreed with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Where might you be going on your ride?”  
  
“The Kingswood.” She informed him, “Thought we might explore the woods some.”  
  
A spark of panic flashed behind the prince’s indigo eyes before he gave her a thinly veiled warning, “The Kingswood is beautiful this time of year. Just be on your guard. There is a band of outlaws lurking in the trees.”  
  
“So I've heard. Worry not, I’ll have my guards, your grace.” Alayna waved a hand at the small regiment of Tyrell guards her lady mother had sent to King’s Landing.  
  
Rhaegar spared the men a quick glance, “A wise choice. I won't take any more of your time. When you return from your adventure, I'm sure Princess Elia would enjoy your company at the evening meal.”  
  
“Indeed, your grace.” She curtsied once more, “Tell her it would be my pleasure to attend.”  
  
The two companies parted ways, Alayna took the lead of hers and urged them to hurry to the stables as they are wasting daylight. The mood of the group lightened and relaxed despite the prince’s tidings. The day was sure to be full of merrymaking and she wasn't going to let anyone sour it.  
  
“Alayna.” Her younger sister began as she latched onto her arm, “Who was the Kingsguard with Prince Rhaegar? Why was he staring at you?”  
  
Alayna quirked an eyebrow at the young girl, “That was Ser Arthur Dayne-”  
  
“The Sword of the Morning? Truly?” Janna was nearly breathless, “Goodness, Layna, I think Ser Arthur is fond of you.”  
  
Alayna blushed and shook her head, “I highly doubt that, Janna. Ser Arthur and I are friends. Nothing more. He's a member of the Kingsguard. He has no loyalty but to the King and his family.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Janna giggled, “I was just teasing you, Layna. Lighten up. You’ve become far too serious since you've joined the King’s Court.”  
  
Alayna rolled her eyes at her younger sister, “I’ll show you serious.”  
  
The eldest Tyrell girl sprinted away from her host, leaving her sister and attendants hollering behind her. Janna was hot on her heels. Breathlessly, they laughed, not caring if they weren’t acting like the ladies they were supposed to be. The pair dashed for the stables where they had sent a squire to have the stablehands ready their horses. Alayna beat her sister to their rides and leapt onto Moondancer’s back without waiting for the stable boy to offer her a hand. Janna wasn't far behind, though, as the younger Tyrell girl jumped into Holly’s saddle.  
  
With a quick crack of the reins, the horses bolted out of the barn, barreling out of the gates of the Red Keep and down Aegon’s hill. The girls guided their horses towards the River Gate as a fishy smell assaulted their noses when they passed through fishmonger’s square. Various merchants sold their wares on either side of the streets. But the girls were traveling too quickly to stop for shiny trinkets. They had much bigger and better plans for their day.  
  
Once they’d passed through the River Gate, the girls slowed their mounts and allowed the rest of their company to catch up to them. The River Road ran alongside Blackwater Rush, it was busy at this time of day as fisherman prepared to take their vessels out into the bay. Huts and taverns lined the either side of the rush until they were beyond the walls of the capital and the river narrowed, slightly towards the open pastures beyond.  
  
Crossing the bridge over Blackwater Rush, the girls’ horses followed the Kingsroad south. Leagues of farmland surrounded King’s Landing as far as one could see. Despite winter, having strangled Westeros in its grasp for many years now, the land was beginning to green again. Crops belonging to the smallfolk in the countryside appeared to be in good shape. With luck, the realm would see a bountiful harvest this year when all signs pointed towards the coming of spring. If Westeros needed anything, it was a chance to bask in the warmth of a new season so new life could emerge from the change.

* * *

 

“Just think, Jan, if we continued on we could reach Highgarden in three days.” Alayna pointed out as she and Janna road ahead of the rest of their group.

  
They traveled at a steady, yet quick pace as they rode on towards the Kingswood. They had been riding for a couple hours now and they could just barely make out the tops of trees on the horizon. The air was lighter and more breathable here than the foul muck they endured in the capital.  
  
Janna shook her head at her sister, “Mother said you wouldn’t be returning home without a husband.”  
  
“Mother says lots of things.” Alayna scoffed, “Have you heard of my impending betrothal to Jaime Lannister?”  
  
Janna’s widened, briefly before her lips pulled into a frown, “No… I hadn’t heard anything of the sort. But mother doesn’t often share news much with me. You’ve always been her favorite. When did she send the raven?”  
  
“That’s just it. She didn’t send a raven.” Alayna sighed, brushing her fingers through Moondancer’s salt and pepper mane.  
  
Janna frowned even more, “What? That’s unlike her. If she didn’t tell you, then who did?”  
  
“Prince Rhaegar shared the news with me at a dinner party.” Alayna revealed, knowing her sister still got starry eyed whenever she encountered the prince. It seemed that there weren’t very many people who were immune to his otherworldly charms.  
  
“My ladies,” Their cousin and guard, Victor interrupted as he rode up alongside, “I suspect you intend to spend the majority of the day out in the woods.”  
  
Alayna spared the lesser Tyrell a glance, “Yes, that was our intent. What of it?”  
  
“Well, you gave your handmaids little time to prepare any food or drink to bring with us. I suspect we will need to stop to gather adequate supplies.” He stated, glancing back at the rest of the company.  
  
Alayna’s hollow stomach answered him, causing her to blush, furiously. She hadn’t taken the time to eat much of anything that morning and suspected she’d require nourishment sooner rather than later. Glancing up at the sun, she sighed and then agreed, “Alright, the next town we cross, we’ll stop to gather supplies.”

* * *

A village of smallfolk on the fringes of the Kingswood was their next stop. It was a small, quaint town like many scattered throughout the area. A single main road cuts the village in half and old buildings of stone and wood lined either side. Most nobles wouldn’t have given the town a second thought as they passed through either coming to or going from King’s Landing. Woodsman who called the Kingswood home were simple people who made their livings off the land. Alayna recalled passing through this very place on her way to King’s Landing. Typically, the villagers were fairly hospitable towards travelers as they brought revenue into their small economy. But the people much less welcoming than she remembered. What had changed?  
  
Shifty stares and whispered conversations erupted around them as they rode into town. Victor ordered the men to gather the necessary supplies for the rest of their outing. Alayna and Janna remained mounted on their horses. Both women felt safer on horseback where they could make a quick escape if need be.  
  
Alayna’s mind wandered back to Rhaegar’s earlier warning. Had the outlaws been affecting the smallfolk? Were they somehow involved in this change of behavior? Usually the smallfolk weren’t so hostile towards highborns traveling through the woods. But these people seemed to glower at them. Their stares lingering as they milled about the company. Such peculiar behavior made Alayna uneasy.  
  
“Layna, why are these people staring at us like that?” Janna inquired, her voice low so the townsfolk nearby wouldn’t be able to hear.  
  
Alayna frowned as she glanced around and nodded, “I see it, too.”  
  
“My ladies,” Victor began as he returned to them, “I believe it prudent we depart.”  
  
The knight had also picked up on the unwelcoming atmosphere.  
  
“Yes,” Alayna offered him a curt nod, “Tell the men to finish with haste. Whatever they have will suffice.”  
  
“Yes, my lady.” Their cousin bowed before he went off to gather the rest of their company.  
  
They didn’t need to loiter here any longer. They had already wasted a decent amount of daylight just to get to this point. Alayna hadn’t originally planned a timetable into their day, but Elia’s invitation hung over her head. Alayna wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to spend time with her friends, especially when she didn’t know how much more time she had left in King’s Landing. She was aware they needn’t linger here any longer, especially if they were unwelcome. The sooner they were in the woods the better Alayna knew she’d feel. 

* * *

The Kingswood was cool and damp in the shade of the canopy overhead. Birds chirped and sang among the branches while woodland creatures frolicked through the undergrowth. Vegetation thickened the further they journeyed into the woods. The trail they rode on was a thin, barren dirt path hardly there as they maneuvered through the trees. A stream babbled off in the distance, it’s noise soothing and soft. However, the foreboding atmosphere of the ancient forest had Alayna on edge. Her mind saw dangers in every shadow. Ordinarily, she wouldn’t be so nervous. But Rhaegar’s warning kept repeating through her thoughts, disrupting what was supposed to be an enjoyable experience.  
  
“Layna!” Janna called out from ahead, “Listen to the birds! I’ve never heard anything like them in the Reach.”  
  
Shaking her head, Alayna engrossed herself in the activity. Listening carefully, her keen ears registered the beautiful melodies of several different kinds of songbirds. Their calls crisp, clean, and sweet to behold as they floated through the trees. Southern birds were always pleasant to observe with their bright, flashy colorations and lively nature. Those of the Crownlands seemed to be of another world than those elsewhere in the realm. They were such a contrast to their low lit environment and seemed to thrive where it was darkest. Such creatures were the truest of gems that should be cherished.  
  
Alayna shared a bright smile with her sister, “Yes, Jan, they are quite lovely, aren’t they?”  
  
Her sister beamed back as Holly carried her ahead. Alayna shook her head at the eagerness of the younger woman before she encouraged Moondancer to follow after them. She wasn’t about Janna get much farther away. Janna was still, in Alayna’s mind, her baby sister and someone so young and naive needed protection. Protection from what? Her mind seemed to chide her. There was no impending threat. No dangers to be concerned with. Perhaps she should just let it go for today. Worry about warding off unruly lords at court who might have unsavory intentions towards such a ripe young woman like Janna.

* * *

 

Soon the Tyrells sisters happened across a small stream hidden away from the trail. Throwing caution to the wind, the girls veered off the trail not heeding the warnings of those behind them. But the tranquil brook was little threat. It’s trickling water seemed to sparkle in the beams of sunlight breaking through the leaves. Alayna slid out of her saddle to investigate the water further.

  
Upon closer inspection, Alayna caught a glimmer on the muddy bank and crept closer. Shells. Her jade eyes glimmered in the reflection of the water as her hand plucked the rigid objects from their resting place and offered it to her sister.  
  
“Shells?” Janna’s lilted voice inquired as she examined the item closer. The shells were dull brown in color, nothing at all like the those swept to shore by the Sunset Sea. Yet it beheld a rustic beauty unlike any either woman had seen before. “What are we going to do with this?”  
  
“Collect them.” Alayna’s smooth, honey-like voice informed her as she continued along with the bank, hunting for more treasures. This time a burgundy stone caught her attention. Tugging the scarf from her neck, she wrapped the stone inside.  
  
Janna reminded uncertain of this activity until Alayna happened upon an opal stone and tossed in her younger sister’s direction. Janna’s cyan eyes sparkled as she picked up the stone, “Mother would love this.”  
  
Alayna nodded, “Let’s find some more treasures. You can give them to her when you return to Highgarden.”  
  
Janna’s head bobbed, enthusiastically at the idea. Her light brown hair dancing around her shoulders as it fell from her braid as Janna slipped down the bank to join her sister in their hunt to unearth more unique riches from the creek bed. They spent the next several hours foraging along the bank and overturning stones while the rest of their company watched on.  
  
Alayna stood upon a stepping stone in the middle of the creek as she attempted to fish a brightly colored shell out of the water when Janna called out in alarm from behind her, “Alayna! Look!”  
  
Whipping her head around in the direction, Alayna’s jaw dropped at the sight of three armed men approaching them. They wore old, worn clothes and looked like they hadn’t seen a proper washing ever in their lives. The metal of swords gleamed from the belts on their waists. Their faces were dark and their eyes were trained on them.  
  
“Run.” Alayna hissed under her breath, “Get Victor.”  
  
Janna made a move to run back to the rest of their people, yet it was too late as a fourth man rustled out of the brambles behind them. The younger woman shuddered in fear and backed away from the towering cutthroat so she was closer to her older sister.  
  
“Well, well, look what we have here.” The cockneyed voice of a long necked man sing songed as he appraised the women from the top of the bank. He looked back to his comrades, “Two little ladies far away from home.”  
  
“Who are you and what do you want.” Alayna demanded, standing tall. She knew she had to be brave or neither of them would get out of this.  
  
All of the men cackled and bellowed, before they drew their swords and the goosenecked man spoke once more, “Now, now, I don’t believe you’re in any position to be threatening anybody.”  
  
Before Alayna could respond, a strong voice interrupted them, “Belay that, ser or you’ll have to deal with me.”  
  
Victor and the rest of their guards surrounded the band of cutthroats. Their gleaming armor a beacon as they, themselves, readied their weapons. Alayna breathed a sigh of relief at the sight, knowing that their cousin would take care of this nuisance.  
  
“That can be arranged.” The man snickered as if the knight was a joke, his stance told them he was not backing down.  
  
Soon the two groups of men collided in a flurry of swords. Alayna dodged and dashed towards Janna, grasping the younger woman’s arm to pull her out of the melee. “Go!” She demanded, pushing Janna towards the rest of the company and their horses. The sound of sword song clanging in their ears as they escaped the onslaught. Janna glanced back over her shoulder and let out a painful whine at the sight behind them. Alayna turned her sister’s head back towards the direction they were headed and saw pools of tears welling up in girl’s eyes, “Don’t look back again. Don’t think about it.”  
  
“B-but” Janna choked and tried to warn her sister, but Alayna silenced her with a firm shake of her head.  
  
The pair continued along the brook until they reached their handmaids, who were already waiting for the young ladies to return. Alayna helped Janna onto Holly’s back, the mare looked panicked as she danced around her tie. Alayna prayed to whatever gods were listening that they calm the nervous nelly so Janna could be safely delivered back to King’s Landing. Not hesitating, Alayna turned to untie Moondancer and as she did so she studied the steed for a moment. Despite the chaos around him, his large dark eyes were calm and focused. Scratching his shoulder, briefly, Alayna hoisted herself onto his back and announced, “Hurry! We mustn’t linger here!”  
  
Shouts and the sounds of battle drew closer sending all of their attendants into a frenzy of panic. Alayna shook her head at the wailing women and spurred Moondancer to lead the way since everyone else was too petrified to move. Tearing down the hidden path they’d followed earlier, Moondancer flew across the forest floor. His stride lengthening as he sped towards the safety of the main road. Hooves pounded into the dirt behind them until a red and green blur rode up alongside Moondancer as Janna urged Holly to match Moondancer’s swift pace. Janna’s eyes were as wild as her mare’s as her head whirled around, looking for danger, “What about Victor and the others?”  
  
“He’d want us to leave, Janna. We’d only get hurt or worse.” Alayna reasoned, not taking her focus away from the path ahead of them, “We have to get out of here and back to the-”  
  
The sound of furious hooves could be heard hurtling behind them. Out of the corner of her eye, Alayna saw an archer notch an arrow and let it fly straight towards Janna. A silent scream bubbled inside her throat as she watched the shaft whiz by Holly’s eyes, causing the mare to rear and dump Janna onto the forest path. In a chestnut burr, the horse took off into the depths of the woods away from the commotion leaving Janna in a heap unprotected from the outlaws that were closing in.  
  
Whoaing Moondancer, Alayna jumped off her steed and crouched beside her sister, “Jan, are you alright?”  
  
“I-I-I’m f-fine. Wh-what happ-ened?” Janna croaked, her eyes glistened as tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
Alayna opened her mouth to answer her, but another arrow cut across the sky above their heads. Without a second thought, she scooped up her sister and deposited her in Moondancer’s saddle. It took Janna a moment to register what Alayna was doing, but it was already too late.  
  
Listening to the voices as they drew closer, Alayna recounted internally how long it would take Moondancer to reach the Kingsroad. She knew he wouldn’t make it out of the woods if he had to carry both of them. So she had to make a choice and her decision was easily made.  
  
“Layna, what are you doing?” The younger Tyrell inquired. Her frightened voice turned Alayna back to face the girl.  
  
Alayna’s hand caught Janna’s as it reached out for her, “I need you to listen to me, Janna. Go back to the keep. Find Princess Elia. Tell her what’s happened. She’ll know what to do.”  
  
“What? No!” Janna shook her head, desperately as she realized what Alayna was about to do, “You’re mad! Don’t do this!”  
  
Alayna offered her younger sister one last sad smile, “Go! You must hurry or they’ll take you as well! Don’t look back!”  
  
Pulling her hand from her sister’s grasp, Alayna moved away and swatted the stallion on his rump causing him to rear up and shoot off down the path. As she watched them ride away, tears welled up in Alayna’s eyes because she knew this could be the last time she ever saw her sister. Wiping the hot, salty moisture away with the sleeve of her tunic, she focused on the fading sounds of Janna’s retreat and the thundering footfalls of her captors. Mustering up all the courage Alayna had within her, she whirled around to face them only for a blow meet the back of her head and darkness overtake her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's given kudos and commented! You guys rock! Thanks for reading my story! Alayna's having lots of fun, isn't she?

Up Next: Alayna comes face-to-face with the Smiling Knight.


	5. Chapter 4: Holding Out For A Hero

_ 279 AC _

_ Standing along the outskirts of the feast, 'the Sword of the Morning' solemnly watched the party-goers as they mingled, merrily amongst each other. Cheerful murmurs echoed off the lofty walls of the ballroom as those around him chattered and gossiped. It had been many years since the King had hosted such an involved social event and even longer since he'd actually attended one. Aerys' abduction in Duskendale caused him to grow increasingly paranoid as madness wrapped him in a strangle hold. Arthur could still remember the tales older Lords had spun of the Aerys' heroics at the Battle of the Stepstones during the War of the Ninepenny Kings and the promises the King had made in the dawn of his reign. But his deeds and words proved to be wind as the man was now a shadow of the King he had promised to be. _

_ As a member of Aerys' Kingsguard, Arthur had a first row seat to everything concerning the King. There were many times he wondered why he'd accepted the illustrious appointment. He could've been so much more. His father, Lord Beric of Starfall had been proud, yet disappointed when the news made its way to Dorne. House Dayne had lost their best knight and first 'Sword of the Morning' in two generations to a lifetime of abstinent servitude. _

_ At the time, Arthur hadn't thought of the impact the nomination would have on the rest of his life. He was his father's second son so he wasn't in line to be the head of the family and being a Kingsguard was one of the highest honors a knight could receive. It had cemented his status as one of the best knights in the seven kingdoms and rightfully so. But he had been young and his mind focused solely on steel, his thoughts rarely strayed from anything else. That was until he met her. _

_ When word began to spread of Lord Luthor Tyrell and his Lady wife, Olenna, sending their eldest daughter to King's Landing to serve in the royal court, Arthur hadn't thought much of it. Just another empty headed, highborn girl who would fawn over Prince Rhaegar and gossip her days away in the throne room. However, Alayna Tyrell proved his assumptions wrong. The people of the Reach styled her as their 'Wildflower' and claimed her to be untamable  he'd doubted them that is until she arrived.  _

_ A nimble, empyrean figure, her graceful beauty rivaled that of many highborn girls, including Lord Tywin's daughter, Cersei. Her debut in the Red Keep caused quite the stir among the nobles who had attended that day. He had been there standing at the foot of the Iron Throne when the 'Queen of Thornes' led her daughter into the throne room. The flurry of whispers that had erupted at her entrance frenzied as Lady Olenna presented Alayna to the King.  _

_ Arthur had caught himself staring, drinking in her appearance and had done his best to hide his leering behind his helmet. It was unbecoming of a knight of his standing to lustfully stare at a lady. He'd thought he'd done a fairly decent job hiding it until her bright jade eyes caught him and a small smirk quirked the corners of her lips. In that moment, Arthur found himself totally and utterly beguiled by the slip of a woman, yet it was a curse for him to bare as his vows forbade him from acting upon it. _

_ With a heavy sigh, Arthur turned his attention away from the fond memory and back to his duty. He was on guard for the evening and he had to take himself seriously. Not fantasizing about a woman who'd never be his. His violet eyes beaded, sharply as he studied the throng of nobles as they piled into the center of the room after minstrels began to drum up an upbeat tune.  _

_ Lords and ladies paired up, their feet carrying them through the familiar steps to the overplayed ballad. Even all of his friends took their turn around the dance floor. Rhaegar and Elia, Ashara and a random Lord, whose name Arthur couldn't recall, and Alayna and Jon Connington. Jealousy sparked in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the two friends chatting, lively as they twirled in accordance to the music. Shaking his head, he knew he shouldn't be so envious of his friend, but for once he wished he wasn't Ser Arthur Dayne. _

_ The song ended all too soon and couples, customarily, traded partners. When the band began to play the next song Arthur noticed Alayna was no longer on the dance floor. His violet gaze searched, swiftly around the room in hope to find her alone so he could speak with her. He had always cherished their banter. But a flash of bright green caught the corner of his eye and the knight snapped his head in the direction only to catch the tail of Alayna's teal skirts whisking out of the ballroom.  _

_ Glancing around, he counted the other four members of the Kingsguard placed strategically throughout the room. The King had all the protection he'd need for the time being and thus allowed Arthur to act accordingly to the perceived threat on Alayna's honor. Arthur grasped the pommel of 'Dawn' and snuck out of the doors, following the lady's trail. Just as he stepped out into the hallway, he caught a glimpse of her as she struggled against the grip of Lord Symond Staunton, the master of laws. Arthur felt his blood boil at the sight and charged after them without a second thought. _

_ "Halt!" He commanded, his voice booming off the stone walls around them as it projected, resoundingly from his throat. _

_ The Master of Laws skidded to a stop and his body began to visibly shake as he turned to face the young Kingsguard. Symond's slim smile floundered when he saw Arthur bridging the gap between them and stuttered out a nervous greeting as he tugged Alayna behind him, "Ser Arthur, what do I owe the honor?" _

_ "Lord Staunton," Arthur bowed, stiffly before he straightened and motioned to Alayna, whose expression was painted with a mixture of relief and admiration, "The King saw you exit the ball hastefully and expressed concern for your wellbeing. He sent me to ensure you were alright." _

_ "Oh yes, never better," The Lord assured, hurriedly as he shifted his feet underneath him, "I was just escorting Lady Tyrell back to her chambers. She was feeling weary from all the excitement." _

_ Alayna shook her head, feverishly behind the man and Arthur nodded, slowly never taking his gaze from her as he corrected Lord Symond, "Ah, yes, that would be most chivalrous for a man of your station, Lord Staunton. However, I regret to inform you that Lady Tyrell's rooms are in the opposite direction." _

_ Caught in a lie, the Lord's face flushed a violent shade of red, "R-right, my mis-take. Th-thank y-you, S-Ser Ar-thur. We'd best be on our w-way." _

_ The Lord attempted to drag the unwilling woman past the Knight, but Arthur stepped into his path. Unsheathing Dawn and pressing the steal against the portly man's jowls as he stepped up to the smaller man. Lord Staunton's face blanched as he gasped in fear, but Arthur cut him off, "You're mistaken, my Lord. The King wishes for you to return to the ball. He needs you present. I will escort Lady Tyrell back to her chambers myself." _

_ "O-of c-course, Ser." Lord Staunton stuttered and backed away from the knight as Alayna torn out of his grasp. Arthur, quickly, pulled her behind him, shielding her from Lord Staunton's view. _

_ The Lord attempted to slink back to the ballroom but Arthur's glowing, white sword blocked his path once again, "One more thing, Lord Staunton, if I ever see you near Lady Tyrell again, I will have your head on a spike." _

_ Trembling, the Lord could only nod before he dashed off towards the entrance to the ballroom. Arthur stared after the man for a moment until after Lord Staunton had disappeared behind the doors did he turn his attention back to Alayna. Her jade eyes were as hard as stone as she glared in the direction of the ball. A frown pulled at her lips as a dark look of fury settled on her face. Arthur had never considered the petite woman dangerous until now. Briefly, he wondered what she might be capable of. Alayna turned her focus back to him and her countenance softened, silently expressing her gratitude causing his heart to ache in longing. _

* * *

 

281 AC

Arthur

Arthur's mind had been a jumbled mess of trepidation since Janna Tyrell had stormed into the Red Keep, bearing the alarming news of her sister's abduction and their guards' slaughter; both of which carried out by a band of cutthroats. He had accompanied Rhaegar back to his and Elia's chambers for the evening meal when they came upon the sight of the young woman sobbing in the Dornish Princess' arms.

Elia's own expression was mournful and grave as she recounted the tale for the distraught girl. It had taken every fiber of his being not to ride out, immediately, upon hearing his lady was in danger. His mind admonished the thought. Alayna wasn't and could never be  _ his _ . He had made his vows long before he'd met her and she had her own duties and expectations to uphold.

In forthwith, Rhaegar took the news to the King and made it known to Aerys that yet another noble had been captured by this band of meddling outlaws. Yet Aerys hadn't been concerned about stopping this 'Kingswood Brotherhood' as they had taken to calling themselves. The only action the King would take was to send out painfully inadequate troops from the city watch to snuff out the matter. Although, it was clear to Arthur that the King didn't care if the missing nobles were found. His concern only grew when the battalions either never returned or were unsuccessful.

When Princess Elia had decided she wanted to pay a visit to some friends in the Stormlands, Arthur volunteered to accompany her without a second thought. His mind focused on protecting the Dornish princess as he'd failed to protect Alayna. Rhaegar assured him multiple times in the days following her capture that the fault didn't lay with him. There were too many other factors to take into account. Why hadn't their guards been able to fend off the outlaws? Why hadn't Alayna accompanied her sister out of the woods when everyone knew Alayna's steed was more than capable of carrying both women. Why had he and Rhaegar allowed Alayna to leave King's Landing when they knew just how serious a threat the outlaws posed. But the King did not permit him to accompany Elia's escort through the woods. Instead, the King elected to send Ser Gerold Hightower, his Lord Commander, as sufficient protection for the princess.

That night he'd paced for hours in his quarters located in the White Sword Tower. His mind, constantly fearing for Alayna's safety. He wondered how she was faring with those scoundrels. All his thoughts had be consumed with her. He felt ill with worry. Even Ashara had noticed his incessant frowns, she'd known of his feelings for the Tyrell girl for some time now and often urged him to make a move. 

It was a closely held secret among the brothers that Prince Lewyn kept a paramour despite his vows. Why couldn't Arthur do the same? His desire to see her safe and sound had only added fuel to the fire. But Alayna deserved so much more than to just be his paramour and Arthur didn't have it himself to belittle what she meant to him. 

Moving to the window, he gazed out into the starless sky as the moon's silver glow dusted the darkness away enough that he could see the shadow of Kingswood. The Brotherhood was practically on their doorstep. What would happen if they rallied enough support from the small folk to ignite rebellion in the Crownlands? Arthur shook his head and ran his hands through his ashy brown hair, rebellion was such a tempestuous word. No mere band of outlaws could spark it. Perhaps there would a period of anarchy, perhaps then the King would pull his head out of his ass. Arthur snorted at the literal image his mind conjured up.  _ That would be the day _ , he thought, ruefully to himself.

From the sidelines, Arthur watched Elia's escort depart as Rhaegar stood beside him. Every nerve in his body was shouting at him to prevent her from leaving. He couldn't let what happened to Alayna happen to Elia. Such great women were rare these days and men should cherish and protect those they could. A firm grip clasped on his shoulder, causing Arthur to jolt at the abrupt contact. Turning his head, his eyes met Rhaegar's sympathetic gaze, the sorrow his friend and prince felt apparent.

"Give my father time, old friend." The prince began, softly, so that others meandering nearby couldn't hear, "It is only a matter of time before he finds himself in a position where he must react."

Arthur sighed as the men began to walk back into the Keep, "Your father is damning them if he allows the Kingswood Brotherhood to remain at large."

"He is." Rhaegar agreed, solemnly, as they continued towards the training grounds. 

There was something about the Prince's tone and expression that threw Arthur off. The pair had been close friends for some time now and he knew the Prince well enough to know when he was up to something.

"What are you up to?"

Rhaegar's brow quirked at the knight's inquiry and a faint smirk appeared on his lips, "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

Arthur huffed, "We have known each other for over twelve years, Rhaegar. You forget that I know you almost as well as you know yourself."

"Alright." The silver haired man conceded, his indigo eyes shifting around as he searched for prying ears, "This stays between us."

The Kingsguard nodded, prompting him to continue. With a deep breath, Rhaegar revealed, "Elia and I have made it common knowledge that she is to be traveling through the Kingswood today."

"By 'common knowledge'." Arthur smirked, his violet eyes flickering with mirth, "You mean, common knowledge to everyone, but your father."

"It matters not if he knows." Rhaegar shrugged, "What he doesn't know is our intention. We've purposefully shared this information in the hope of drawing out the Kingswood Brotherhood."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Arthur grasped Rhaegar's arm and growled, "You intend to put your wife, your princess in harm's way to force your father into action? Are. You. Mad?"

"Possibly." Rhaegar winced under the knight's tight grip, "Elia is prepared to take such a risk for her dear friend. You are not the only one concerned for Lady Alayna."

"You are gambling too many lives for this scheme. I pray to the gods, it works. For your sake." Arthur hissed as he released the prince's arm from his grasp before stomping towards the training grounds. 

The gears whirling in his mind as the disclosure of Rhaegar and Elia's scheme played continuously through his thoughts. He craved to cut something- anything apart to take his focus away from the present. He needed to escape the daunting reality of his life even just for a moment. Deep down in his heart of hearts, Arthur didn't disagree with Rhaegar and Elia's plan. Just the way they were executing it. Leave it to the most stubborn princess in Dorne to lead the charge to save her friend. He just hoped their plan succeeded.

* * *

 

Alayna

Torches flickered, warmly off the walls of the cave, the dim glow was one of the few comforts Alayna could find in this situation. Well, besides the fact that her captors hadn't done anything other than knock her out and bring her here, wherever here was. She assumed she was still in the Kingswood somewhere, if the outlaws' collective name was anything to go off of.

At the moment, Alayna was more concerned with keeping her fellow captives calm than even how grimy and exhausted she felt. Everyone else had been in a constant state of panic and frankly, Alayna was growing rather bored with the whole thing. She was disappointed to find most nobles reduced to hysterical, blubbering messes when faced with adversity. In all honesty, it was embarrassing to see several grown men begging and on the verge of tears. Even Jeyne Swann, who was a frail little bird with wide, fearful eyes, seemed to be in more control of herself. Perhaps the girl's septa was helping her 'keep the faith'. 

The pious woman attempted to lead their group in prayer whenever their captors were away. All the other nobles, eagerly, participated, besides Alayna. She knew better than to place faith in the gods whom never seemed to answer. Yes. she'd read the Seven Pointed Star as a child as every noble child had been required, but that didn't mean she had to believe it. She was far more focused on surviving than praying.

The Kingswood Brotherhood as the band of outlaws dubbed themselves was a motley crew. Each one of its members was more unfortunate than the last. But there were only several of them of note. Oswyn Longneck, the man who'd captured her, appeared exactly as his name sounded with a neck that looked like it should've belonged to a goose. Other than his accent and his neck, she hadn't gotten a clear look at him to really see what he looked like. 

Next was Wenda the White Fawn, the only woman in the group and the most malicious woman Alayna had ever met. Ever since Alayna had regained consciousness the sadistic woman had been threatening to brand her captives. She also made big claims as being one of the best archers in the realm, Alayna refrained from snorting at the woman's boasts. Then there was Big Belly Ben, the name spoke for itself. He was a big, round man with a small head and even smaller brains. Then there was Fletcher Dick and Ulmer, hardly of noteworthy, but still their names were often mentioned. 

Their leader, Ser Simon Toyne was a member of House Toyne from the Stormlands. His house had fallen into disgrace following altercations with House Targaryen. Thinking on the subject a little longer, Alayna saw the man's motives more clearly. He held a personal vendetta against the Targaryens so why not provoke the King? But even a man as intimidating as the former knight didn't unsettle her like the last member did.

A man who called himself, 'The Smiling Knight' was a wild card, teetering on the edge of insanity and possibly rivaling Aerys in his madness. The others referred to him by no other name and it fit him to a t. From a size and stature standpoint, he wasn't an intimidating man rather average on that regard. His mental state, however, was an entirely different matter. He was always smiling, sometimes his grins were genuine almost echoing the polite smiles she'd received from other knight, yet other times they were sinister and vicious. He would prowl on the edge of the captives, sneering and laughing, hysterically. Unpredictable as one could be, Alayna made certain to avoid provoking him.

Word of a royal escort traveling through the Kingswood had sent the cutthroats out to investigate. Alayna's weariness of the small folk had been founded as it was the small folk who were bringing the outlaws information in exchange for protection. The fact itself wasn't surprising to her, the loyalty of the small folk could be easily bought. However, if the Brotherhood was going to attack a royal escort then they'd most likely have to deal with a member of the Kingsguard. She had warned them of this, but they'd brushed her off.

"If they have no qualms about attacking a royal escort then no one is safe." A lord from the Crownlands stated, worriedly from the other side of the cave.

Alayna rolled her eyes and shook her head, even though she couldn't see him, "The King will take action soon enough."

"King Aerys is mad." Another Lord rebuked her, "He'd rather see the whole realm burn to the ground than save a few measly lords of lesser houses."

The Tyrell woman sighed, "It is not the King, who will act. Prince Rhaegar will most likely force his father's hand. Aerys is jealous of his heir and fearful Rhaegar will try to start a revolt to take the throne."

"If the King no longer listens to his Hand why would he listen to his son, whom he loathes?" The meek voice of Jeyne inquired. Her question was an honest one. However, none of Alayna's current companions were privy to the inner workings of the royal court like she was.

"The King will either be forced to act if a member of the Royal family is captured or harmed," Alayna began, hoping her words weren't false and she knew her friend like she thought she did, "or he will act in the opposite manner Prince Rhaegar or Lord Tywin suggest."

Murmurs and echoes of hushed conversations ensued with her words. Their tones were fearful and panicked. Startle one of the lot and scare them all was the theme of this group. In her heart of hearts, Alayna hoped they'd get out of this mess soon or she'd end up just a crazy as the Smiling Knight. She, desperately, needed to get away from these ninnies.

Sometime later, the outlaws returned empty handed but satisfied. All they had managed to bring back was a pair of Princess Elia's earrings and a chest of coins. It seemed as though they didn't care if they hadn't brought the princess back with them, content that they'd caused a stir.

"I put my knife through Gerold Hightower's hand, I did." Ulmer's cackling voice danced off the cavern walls, "You see that Wenda? I did and I gots to kiss the princess."

The cutthroats words nearly caused Alayna to wretch. Poor Elia, forced to kiss the grimy lips of such a slimy bastard like Ulmer. Alayna wouldn't have wished such a thing on even her greatest of enemies. Thankfully, he hadn't attempted the same with her.

A thought, suddenly, dawned on her as she analyzed the account of the Brotherhood's most recent and most prestigious attack yet. They had ambushed Elia's escort, the woman who was not only a princess by marriage but a princess of Dorne. If Aerys ignored their actions against a royal then he would surely lose even more favor among his subjects. On top of that, they'd also injured the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard, leaving only five able bodied men to protect him. The King might be mad, but Alayna didn't take him to foolish enough to overlook the Brotherhood's threat now.

A few days later word a messenger from one of the villages in the Kingswood alerted the Brotherhood that the King had sent a detachment led by Ser Arthur Dayne to apprehend them and force them to atone for their crimes. The news caused Alayna's heart to burst because she knew if Arthur was present, he would see this assignment through to the bloody end.

" _ 'The Sword of the Morning' _ is coming for us, huh?" The Smiling Knight hummed, thoughtfully, interrupting Alayna's internal monologue, "I'd like to have his fancy sword."

Unable to keep her mouth shut any longer after having spent days listening to these criminals belittle the good men of the Kingsguard, Alayna spoke up to defend her friend, "You are unworthy to even look at such a sword. Filth like you wouldn't stand a chance against Ser Arthur or match his skill with a blade."

Belligerent eyes gleamed, angrily in the candlelight of the hideout as the man stomped over to Alayna's spot on the dirt and stone floor. An alarming smile was visible in the tenebrous lighting as he knelt down and grasped her hands were rough fingers, "What did you say, wench?"

"I said-" Alayna began, more than happy to repeat her last statement because she knew it to be true, but a sharp sting cut her off as the Smiling Knight struck her across her right cheek. The sound echoed eerily off the walls around them, causing those around them to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to the pair.

The man before her was seething mad as he hissed, "Listen here, you wench, you can make all the claims you want. Your precious Ser Arthur won't even get the chance. We have to support of the woodsmen and they won't betray us."

He raised his hand to strike her again but his hand was stilled by the voice of his leader, "Maim her and I will take your head, you fool. Don't you realize who this woman is?"

Simon waited a brief moment, but the Smiling Knight shrugged in his own ignorance prompting the man to continue, "That woman is Lady Alayna of House Tyrell. Her family is very wealthy and would pay handsomely to see her returned to them safely. Harm her again and we will get no coin for her ransom."

The other man glanced between Simon and her as he mulled over the older man's warning, considering his words before he rose to his feet and stalked away. Alayna gasped out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and sunk back against the stone wall behind her. Her cheek throbbed, painfully, reminding her not to open her mouth again while the Smiling Knight was around.

In light of the news that an elite detachment sent by the King was searching for them, the Brotherhood barely strayed far from their hideout. Strengthening their defenses, the outlaws began taking watch and readying their weapons for an attack to come at any moment. Still days passed, tensely as they waited for more news to arrive from the small folk. Yet nothing had come since word of Ser Arthur's company had been brought to them. 

It was a suspicious thing, usually, at least one person for the villages came per day. However, not a single man, woman, or child had shown up since then. Alayna wondered if Arthur had something to do with it. She knew he was more than capable of finding a way to turn the small folk back to the King's side at least long enough to apprehend the Brotherhood.

Alayna and the other nobles waited on a breath of hope that rescue would come. She had done her best to keep their hopes up and had even resorted in encouraging them to pray with the Septa. Anything to raise their spirits. At one point, even she found herself praying to any god that would listen to lead Arthur here with haste.

Her prayers were answered when Wenda and Ulmer drug a whimper Merrett Frey back to the hideout. The poor squire had no business being here and wondered if Lord Sumner of House Crakehall was also assigned to Arthur's campaign. She watched with great dismay and disgust as the man held the squire down while Wenda went to the fire to retrieve a metal rod from the fire. She, then, pulled down his trousers and pressed the hot metal into the flesh of his arse. Alayna would remember Merrett's painful cries for the rest of her life. 

Satisfied, Wenda and Ulmer bound the boy and shoved him down next to Alayna with delighted cackles. She listened as the squire gasped and wept beside her and wished she could free herself from her bonds to comfort him. No one deserved to be humiliated in such a way, let alone take a branding. Once the outlaws returned to their huddle around the fire, Alayna leaned towards the Frey, "How far out are they?"

"W-What?" The boy questioned, his mind still reeling from the pain.

Alayna felt her body tense in irritation, but pushed her impatience aside to prompt him again, "You squire for Lord Crakehall, correct?"

She could scarcely see Merrett's head nod in the darkness.

"Was your Lord sent out with Ser Arthur by the King?" She questioned, quietly. Earning another nod, Alayna continued, "How far away are they?"

Merrett shrugged his shoulders and huffed, "Not far, I hope."

"Who else was sent?" She inquired.

"Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, Lord Crakehall, Jaime Lannister, and myself were sent, my lady." He listed off, lowly.

Alayna nodded, grimly, "Did they take all your weapons?"

Merrett shook his head, "All but save the knife in my boot."

"Brilliant." Alayna mused, praising the squire for having thought to conceal a knife on his person. "Bring your leg over to me. I'll see if I can fish it out."

The squire attempted to do as instructed, but he hissed in pain, rocking forward to take some pressure off his new wound. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"It's alright." She assured him, "Thank you for trying."

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Fletcher Dick ran into the hideout, "The Kingsguard, they're comin'."

Without another word, the Smiling Knight jerked Merrett to his feet and tugged the squire behind him, causing the Frey to lose his boot. As the shoe fell to the ground, Alayna saw the hilt of the aforementioned knife peek out of the shift. Acting as swiftly as possible in her bound state, Alayna scooted over to retrieve the weapon amidst the commotion around her. She tucked the knife between her hands and began to saw at the ropes that tied her wrists together. When she felt her bindings go lack, she sighed in relief, but kept her hands behind her to feign captivity. She would have to time her next actions just right in order to escape unharmed.

 

Glancing at the nobles around her, noise and time began to fade away as the King's forces and the robber knights clashed within the cave. She couldn't hear a sound save to the ringing of metal as it collided against itself. Seeing her captors distracted, Alayna took her cue to flee. But when Jeyne cried out in fear, her voice rising above everything else, Alayna knew she had to help save the others before she could save herself. Crouching low to avoid detection, the lady from House Tyrell crept over towards Jeyne and her septa, freeing them with a few quick slashes.

"Thank you, Lady Alayna." Jeyne latched onto the older woman, her arms wrapping around Alayna's waist in gratitude.

Alayna chuckled and patted the girl's back, gently, "No, thank you for believing me."

Jeyne shook her head and opened her mouth, but a look of surprise froze her face and she pointed at something behind Alayna's head, "Lady Alayna-"

Turning around just in time, Alayna saw Wenda charging towards them. Her face irate as it twisted with fury. Alayna pushed the girl back to her Septa and stood her ground, firmly.

"You little bitch." Wenda snarled, grasping for her own blade. Alayna rolled her eyes at the woman's insolence.

Just as the woman was about to strike, one of the Lords rolled into her path, causing the woman to trip over his body and fall to the dirt floor in a heap. Acting on instinct, Alayna rushed forward before the woman had the chance to react and stood over her. Knife still in hand, Alayna used her other to grasp the woman's tangled blonde hair and pressed the edge of the blade to the woman's pale neck. 

Wenda struggled and trashed underneath her, "You would dare. You don't have it in you."

Alayna smirked in response and pulled the sharp edge of the knife across her neck, leaving behind a trail of hot, red blood. A scream of pain was smothered as Wenda began to choke on her own blood. Releasing the mortally wounded woman, Alayna noticed the fray around her. Watching a golden headed boy save the life of a man bearing the sigil of House Crakehall, she realized him to be Jaime Lannister. Any sane woman would've fallen immediately for his beauty and the prowess he displayed as he crossed swords with the Smiling Knight. But she only had eyes for the man who intercepted the robber.

With Dawn in hand, Arthur began to duel with the psychopath just as the Smiling Knight had wanted. Just as Alayna had predicted, Arthur was able to combat the madman with ease. Even stopping to allow the Smiling Knight to retrieve a new sword when his had been riddled with notches unable to hold up against the strength of Dawn.

"It's that white sword of yours, I want." The Smiling Knight informed Arthur as he readied his new blade.

Arthur smirked, bowing his head slightly, "Then you shall have it, ser."

When the combatants resumed their duel, Alayna realized Arthur was no longer holding back. She had watched him duel with Rhaegar and Jon before, but he'd never been so swift and precise while training. Seeing him in action at that moment caused her body to tingle and her heart to throb, wildly. She nearly cheered when Arthur landed the final blow that would end the life the Smiling Knight. Thankful she would never see the man's maniacal smile any longer.

Turning from the slain man on the ground before him, Arthur's violet eyes found her own. His relief apparent as he acknowledged her deed with an approving nod. She blushed and held his gaze until Ser Barristan called for Arthur's attention. The pair both looked to the aging knight to find Simon Toyne dead and the remaining members of the Kingswood Brotherhood apprehended save for Big Belly Ben, who was nowhere to be found.

Arthur approached Jaime with Dawn still in hand and motioned for him to kneel. Landing the famed sword on each of the young Lord's armor clad shoulders, Arthur knighted him, "For your bravery and courage in the heat of battle, I name thee Ser Jaime of House Lannister."

When the golden lion from Casterly Rock rose, Alayna could see the boy had nearly been brought to tears. The way his eyes shone as he gazed up at Arthur was nothing sort of admiration for the older knight. Ser Barristan and Lord Sumner clapped the boy on the back after the deed had been done before the men ushered the boy away to hang the remaining criminals. Merrett limped over to help Alayna free the rest of the captives from their bindings. The pair worked, quickly and the Lords thanked their rescuers profusely before nearly running from the hideout. Merrett followed after them, having no desire to linger in such a dreadful place.

Motioning to follow him, Alayna catches sight of Wenda's lifeless form as it sprawled on the cavern floor in a pool of blood. Her stomach lurched when she registered that she'd done. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She wasn't mourning for the woman's loss, she'd think she'd ever be apologetic for her actions. But there was something about taking a human life that rocked her to her very core. She was so absorbed in repercussions of her actions, she didn't hear the footsteps approach her and arms pull her into an embrace.

Stiffening, Alayna glanced over her shoulder to find the arm belonged to Arthur and immediately, turned in his arms as she latched onto him, "I've never..." Her words came out like hiccups.

A sorrowful smile pulled at the Dornishman's lips as he nodded, "The first kill is never easy. I hope you never have to do so again."

"Me neither." She agreed, resting her forehead against his breastplate she felt his arms tightened around her.

Arthur ducked his head down, his lips nearly touching the crown of her head as he whispered, "I would do anything for you."

Blinking up at him, Alayna tilted her head in confusion, but before she could voice her question, the lady was cut off by Jeyne who had run back inside the cave to retrieve them. Pulling apart, Alayna held her arms out to the younger lady laughing as she was nearly tackled to the dirt. Her jade eyes flickered to Arthur, whose eyes flickered with amusement. Jayne, then, claimed Alayna's hand, dragging Alayna out of the cave and into the light of day.

Alayna never thought she'd be happy to return to King's Landing, but her time held captive by the Kingswood Brotherhood had caused her to think fondly of the capital. She had ridden with Jaime until they arrived at a village and acquired horses for herself and the other captives. The short time, the pair had ridden together allowed her the chance to study the boy she might become betrothed to. He made no mention of their parent's plans and in fact, said very little over the course of the trek through the woods. His silenced didn't put her off, however, she was grateful for it knowing she'd be a centerpiece of conversation once they arrived back in King's Landing.

* * *

 

Stars sparkled in the night sky like jewels, splashed across the sky in the most captivating fashion. The cool evening air was quiet and calm as Alayna crept into the godswood later that night after she'd managed to free herself from Janna's grasp. Her sister hadn't let go of her since she'd returned from the Kingswood, suctioning onto her like a leech. Alayna was grateful for her sister, but she was beginning to feel smothered by everyone around her. Everyone was concerned with her well being and her mental state following her capture. If Alayna was being honest with herself, the whole incident had yet to sink in. She was sure it would and she would be beside herself over it. At the moment, her primary focus was finding somewhere to be alone.

_ She was going home. _

In the aftermath of the incident, Alayna had returned to the Red Keep only for her sister to inform her that their Lady mother ordered them to return to Highgarden promptly upon Alayna's rescue. The news had numbed her, it was the last thing she'd expected to hear from her mother. Never before had she realized just how much she was going to miss King's Landing until she was being forced to leave. She wouldn't say she'd miss the place itself, but the people who inhabited it. All the dear friends she gained, she wasn't sure she'd ever get to see again. Suddenly, a thought dawned upon her as she was packing her belongings into her trunk. She was going to miss Arthur more than anyone else. Oh, how Ashara would hold this over her head if she ever admitted it aloud.

Looking deep inside, Alayna acknowledged her feelings for Arthur had always been there. But she'd buried them and disguised them to avoid the pain such feelings would only bring. She'd done so to not only protect herself, but the friendship she shared with Arthur, she couldn't bear to lose it. But she was going to lose it after today, she would most likely never see him again.

Sighing, Alayna stared longingly up at the navy sky and wished upon one of the countless stars twinkling brightly down at her. She didn't know what she was wishing for but she wished anyway with everything she had. A twig snapped off in the distance, causing Alayna to jump and look around, discerning that she wasn't alone. As if the fates had heard her wish, she saw the man heart longed for.

Patrolling the exterior of the gardens, Arthur had also elected to spend some time outside in the godswood. He wasn't aware of her presence as he looked out at the scenery. Alayna's breath hitched in her throat as she drank in his appearance. The Kingsguard appeared otherworldly as the starlight from the heavens illuminated his pearly white armor and cloak. He was hauntingly handsome, just like his sister. But even now, she didn't believe him to more attractive than when he was fighting, doing what he did best. Watching his duel with the Smiling Knight was more enthralling than any song or act any of her suitors had offered her. It was an opportunity to see the other, much more deadly side of her well mannered knight. 

_ Her Knight? _ How could she even call him that? He could never- would never be hers. He had sworn his life away when he had spoken the vows of the Kingsguard. And Alayna, she was to be someone's wife someday. Even now, her mother summoned her home and she didn't know if she was ever going to see him again. The thought pained her more than she guessed it would, but the truth was sometimes hard to swallow.

Sighing, Alayna moved to head into the godswood but she stubbed her toe on a stump. Turning back, her eyes met Arthur's as his attention was now fully on her. Without a word, he began to make his way towards her and she felt herself being pulled towards him by some mysterious force. When they reached each other, Arthur's expression was bittersweet as he smiled, sadly down at her. She offered him a watery smile in return and tipped her head, "Arthur...'

"Lady Alayna, what are you doing out at this hour?" His question and tone as courteous as always.

She gestured to the godswood behind them, "I needed some fresh air."

"Ah," He nodded, offering her his arm, which she, gladly, accepted, "The evening air can be soothing for one's body and mind. Especially after the ordeal you've been through."

"My thoughts exactly." She agreed, politely as he led her inside the holy place. Her mind was racing, all her thoughts consumed by the man beside her and the way he made her feel.

The pair strolled, silently through the wood as they had done many times before. It was one of the few places they both enjoyed visiting and even with the lack of conversation, she was comfortable with just walking beside him. Allowing him to guide her down the shadowy paths, she clutched his arm despite herself as if acting on instinct his free hand moved to cover her own. It was a simple gesture, but it was one he'd never offered her, the magnitude of which neither of them realized.

During this time of quiet reflection, Alayna wondered how and when she should broach the topic of her leaving to her friend. Arthur hadn't attended the meal she'd partaken in with Elia and Ashara, so he hadn't heard been there when she'd told them. He had gone to the White Sword Tower almost directly to report to Ser Gerold as was his duty.

"I am to return to Highgarden on the morrow." She informed him, throwing caution to the wind. She was short on time and wasn't going to spend what she had left with him floundering about like some scared little girl.

Arthur paused, pulling them to a stop in front of one of the fountains. Alayna glanced up at him and noticed his brow was furrowed as he looked down at her, "Truly?"

Barely able to speak, Alayna nods, "Truly, my lady mother bid Janna and I to return once she found out The Kingswood Brotherhood had captured me."

The pair shared a sad smile before she latches onto him. She can feel him tilt his head closer and his lips through her hair, "I confess I'm going to miss your presence."

Alayna peeks up at the knight, registering just how close his face is. She doesn't offer a verbal response as she moved to stand on her tiptoes, her eyes never leaving his. They drink in each other for a moment, his hand began to trace the line of cheekbone. It's still bruised but she doesn't pull away from his touch despite its soreness. Instead, she leaned up, her body acting on its own accord, and pressed her lips to his.

Momentarily, the knight froze at the foreign sensation. It takes his mind only a second to register that Alayna is kissing him before he responded in kind. Holding her tightly to him, she sighed against his mouth as their lips danced. Her hands hook around the back of his neck as she clung to him in this brief moment of passion. They remain this way until they are both breathless and lightheaded. 

Slinking down to the balls of her feet, she embraced him fiercely one last time before pulling away and stepping out of his embrace. Neither speak, their kiss spoke volumes more than any words they could share. Nodding, Arthur stepped back so there was a proper distance between them. Bells toll from one of the towers behind them, signalling midnight has fallen upon them. Looking over her shoulder, briefly, she turned back to the knight to offer him a watery smile and embraces him one last time before she dashes towards the castle. Bittersweet tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she leaves behind the person who really matters.

* * *

 

A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who's lefts kudos, comments, and booked marked this story. I appreciated it a ton. Seriously, you guys are the best!

Up Next: A Highgarden Homecoming and a family reunion Alayna wasn't expecting.


	6. Chapter 5: Bed of Roses

_ 272 AC _

 

_ Riding alongside her Lord father, Alayna watched their hawks soar through the wide open skies of the Reach high above the meadows. The sight stirred a yearning within her, a desire to be free and explore. A longing to not be tied to her House or duties so she could become who she wanted to without the input or the directive of others.  _ __   
__   
_ While in her heart that was what she longed for, her mind advised her to stay the course and follow the path she was destined. As the eldest daughter of the Warden of the South, there was much that was expected of her even at her tender age she understood what her purpose was. Yet still at four-and-ten, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to life than this. _ __   
__   
_ Sighing, Alayna returned her attention to the task at hand as she focused on spending time with her father. As Lord Paramount of the Reach, Luthor Tyrell was generally occupied with governing his kingdom and focused on maintaining good fortune within the realm. His duty was one that would only end in his death, so he rarely had time to spend with his children unless he made the time. Naturally, Luthor was a loving, caring father and more often than not, he did strive to spend time with his children. _ __   
__   
_ On this particular day, it was Alayna’s turn to hold her father’s unwavering attention. He had asked her what she had wanted to do for the day when they broke the fast that morning and only one thing came to mind. Hawking. It was one of her father’s favorite pastimes and she enjoyed it well enough to spend her day trekking about the countryside with their hawks. Anything to get away from Septa Gianna really. _ __   
__   
_ Luthor had wanted to journey up to the marches, however, her lady mother admonished the notion before Alayna was given the opportunity to agree. It could be quite dangerous to ride through the Dornish if one did not know where they were going. So they had settled for safety over adrenaline and chose to hawk in the meadows surrounding their castle.  _ __   
__   
_ “Alayna, my flower, do you know why I wished to spend time with you today?” Luthor inquired, suddenly. His voice was soft yet powerful everyone tended to listen when he spoke. _ __   
__   
_ The young girl looked at him with a scrunched nose and shrugged, “Besides spending time with your favorite child?” _ __   
__   
_ A laugh rumbled in her father’s chest as he looked down at her with affection, “Besides that, sweetling.” _ __   
__   
_ “Then, no, I haven't a clue.” Alayna informed him. _ __   
__   
_ Luthor’s face grew serious as he spoke, his hand gesturing to all they could see, “Someday when my body lies beneath our sept, Alayna, all of this will be your brother’s domain to rule. You understand this?” _ __   
__   
_ “Yes, as it is his birthright.” Alayna agreed, absently already knowing this was probably going to be some lecture about responsibility. _ __   
__   
_ “As is yours.” Luthor educated her as they slowed their horses to a stop and observed the sprawling lands around them, “As a daughter of House Tyrell, your duty will be to aid him and support him in his endeavors. You must stand united as one.” _ __   
__   
_ Confusion flashed on his daughter’s maturing face. In between a woman and a child, Alayna still had much growing and learning to do, “But what if I marry a lord whose lands are outside the Reach?” _ __   
__   
_ “Just because you join another house through marriage doesn’t mean you stop being a Tyrell. That will never change. You will always be a rose no matter if you become a wolf or a stag or a lion.” Luthor enlightened her with an assuring smile. While the man claimed he lacked a way with words, he somehow always knew exactly what to say. _ __   
__   
_ Grinning back at him, Alayna reminded the man, enthusiastically, “But I am not a rose, father.” _ __   
__   
_ Luthor quirked an eyebrow at the young lady, “If you are not a rose, then what are you?” _ __   
__   
_ “A wildflower.” She declared, proudly, preening in her saddle, “Septa Gianna always calls me that.”  _ __   
__   
_ Chuckling, Luthor ruffled his daughter’s russet hair, “Indeed you are, my flower, and don’t change who you are for anyone.” _ __   
__   
_ Although she didn’t truly understand what he meant, Alayna nodded. She didn’t know what kind of person would try to change some and she didn’t know why. But she would do her best not to let something like that happen. For her father’s sake. For her own sake. For her family’s sake. _ __   
_   
_ __ Swooping down above their heads, the pair of hawks they’d brought out on their excursion, let out an ear piercing screech before they climbed back up into the blue, cloudy sky. Jade eyes sparkling as she watched them, Alayna’s heart soared. She’d worry about duties and expectations later.

* * *

 

281 AC

 

Highgarden was a sight for sore eyes as it rose, proudly above the surrounding meadows, glistening in the early afternoon sunlight. Alayna spurned Moondancer into a full canter, speeding down the Roseroad past fields teaming with roses, wildflowers, and crops as she pushed through the final stretch towards home. Her heart felt as light as petals that floated in the breeze kicked up in the wake of Moondancer’s swift strides. Understandably, she had spent most of her journey home with a heavy heart after being forced to leave her friends and Ser Arthur.   
  
Janna and the rest of their escort struggled to keep up with her pace and Alayna wasn’t going to wait for them to catch up. Her mind focused solely on crossing through the threshold of the main gates and running into her mother and father’s welcoming arms. It had been five years since she’d seen most of her family and she wasn’t going to waste a second of it. Life was too short to dawdle.   
  
As she drew closer, she took notice of the dark banners flying from the towers and hanging from the walls. A frown furrowed her brow as she wondered what might be the cause of such gloomy decor. Thinking back it had been years since she’d even seen these particular banners used. The last time had been when her grandfather passed…   
  
_ No! _ Her mind panicked as her thoughts began to race as fast as Moondancer traveled. Something had happened while they had been on their way home from King’s Landing or else they would’ve been made aware. Her father was at the forefront of her mind before all others. He was such a kind soul, she knew he wouldn’t be able to handle more loss in his life.    
  
Tearing through the gate, she flung herself off her grey stallion when she spotted her mother waiting on the landing of the main entrance to their home. Lady Olenna was dressed in black. Alayna felt her heart begin to sink as she realized her mother stood alone with her face hidden behind a veil. Running up the steps as quickly as she could, Alayna paused before her mother. Olenna looked tired and much older than Alayna remembered, the skin around her reddened eyes was puffy as if she’d been crying. When her jade eyes met her mother’s, she knew her father was the one who’d passed.   
  
Falling her knees, Alayna wept.    
  


* * *

  
Black. Alayna dreaded the very thought of the color because it’s grim, cold symbolism. She avoided wearing it whenever possible, the dark fabric always clashed with her milky complexion making her appear sickly or ghostly. But there were times in life when one must adorn black robes, the loss of a loved one was one of those times.   
  
As she stared at the gown her handmaids had brought out for her to wear, she couldn’t help but think of her father and how his body was on display in the Sept. Mace had told her their Lord Father was nearly unrecognizable due to his fall. It made her wonder why Mace and her lady mother decided to hold a funeral if he was so badly disfigured. It was wrong to force her father’s bannermen to remember him that way. It wouldn’t have been what her father wanted.   
  
However, Alayna hadn’t been there to decide or help plan the wake to follow the ceremony. She felt like they should’ve waited for her, but knew it wouldn’t have been possible under such circumstances, the body begins to bloat quite quickly unless action is taken. Consequently, she understood his body would appear much worse if they hesitated.   
  
Resigning herself to her fate, Alayna called her maids into to help dress her. Her presence would be needed at the Sept no matter how much she yearned to avoid it. The girls who attended to her were mouse-like and quiet, their demeanor so different than what Alayna had grown used to in her youth and in King’s Landing. Accordingly, their somberness irritated her to the point she snapped, uncharacteristically at one of the poor girls,   
  
“Your melancholiness is driving me mad.”   
  
The girl flinched and bowed her head before her lady, “I’m sorry, m’lady.”   
  
“Don’t be sorry for me.” Alayna sighed as she began to brush the tangles out of her unruly hair, “Please, sing a song. Tell me a happy tale. Anything to lift my spirits.”   
  
From the reflection in her vanity mirror, Alayna watched her maids share uncertain glances with one another before an older girl stepped up and began to sing the  _ ‘Maiden, Mother, and Crone’ _ . It was hymn about the Faith of the Seven and anything related to the Faith only served to further foul Alayna’s mood.   
  
“Please, anything but that.” Alayna bit out as a pair of women began to interlace and arrange her mane into a suitable, yet relaxed style that would be appropriate for her father’s funeral.   
  
The maids began to sing  _ ‘A Rose of Gold’ _ , it’s lyrics were often crooned in the halls of Highgarden. Everyone in the Reach knew it by heart as it was practically the anthem of House Tyrell. Usually the melody fell sweetly upon her ears, but as the women lulled their way through each verse, tears began to well up in Alayna’s eyes. Her mind relating each word to her father and in his loss, it only served as a bitter reminder that he was no longer with them.   
  
Silently, one of the older women offered her lady a handkerchief, which Alayna accepted with gratitude. Patting her eyes dry, Alayna attempted to compose her emotions. She had to be strong for her family despite her grief. She would not weep publicly, she could not. There would be a time and a place to do so, but it would not be in the sept before all of their bannermen.   
  
When Alayna was ready, she wrapped her arms in a black silk shawl and headed out of her rooms. The walk to the Sept in Highgarden was brief in comparison to the journey from the Red Keep to Visenya’s Hill. Only once had Alayna visited the Great Sept of Baelor for Rhaegar and Elia’s wedding during her time in King’s Landing. A much happier occasion, despite the circumstances for the couple involved, Alayna had hoped she wouldn’t have to set foot in another sept for a very long time. 

* * *

The stones set on his eyes held the finality of Lord Luthor’s loss in the lifeless irises painted upon their cold surfaces. His cold remains laid in a bed of roses on top of the stone altar in the center of the room pointed towards the pillar of the Stranger. Grasping his sword, the deceased Lord of House Tyrell had been garbed by the silent sisters in his best attire. The warm green and proud golds of his tunic only made his pallid skin more drastic against the lively tones.

  
Alayna stood with her family as they held vigil over their patriarch’s dead body before he was laid to rest within the crypts of their sept. With heavy hearts, the entirety of House Tyrell was present from immediate family, his brothers, distant cousins, and marriage relations. Not a single member of their house was absent for the funeral of their Lord. Mace’s wife, Alerie Hightower had even made their young sons attend, although they were too young to understand what everything around them meant. Alerie always wanted her children to be aware of the world around them and to understand the niceties and unpleasantries of this life. It was one of the few things Alayna admired about her good sister.   
  
Stepping away from her family, Alayna knelt before her father and placed one last kiss upon his brow before turning away from the sight. She could not bear to remember him this way and she wouldn’t. Marching away from the corpse, she looked out at all the Lords and Ladies who’d travel on such short notice to pay their last respects to their liege lord. Men and women from noble houses who also traced their roots back to Garth Greenhand: Hightowers, Oakhearts, Meadows, Redwynes, Tarlys, and Florents were some of the faces she was able to recognize. There were several attendants from lesser houses: both branches of Fossoway, Redding, and Rhysling were the few she could name off the top of her head. Grateful for their continued support of her father and their family, Alayna held her head high as she exited the Sept.

* * *

  
“Aunt Layna! Aunt Layna!”    
  
The voices of her young nephews chimed in her ears, long before she saw them or rather they fastened themselves to her legs the moment they saw her enter the great hall. It amazed her just how quickly children grew when one wasn’t around to watch them. Willas was just shy of a year old when she had been sent off to King’s Landing. Now a lordling of six, he was far more clever and talkative than she’d expected him to be.    
  
His younger brother followed him like a puppy him wherever he went. The second son of her brother, Garlan was a portly little boy of 4 and the roundness of his face reminded her of Mace more than it should have. Having not been around for the past several years, Garlan was more skittish of Alayna than Willas, however, it took little time for the curly haired boy to warm up to her.   
  
“Boys! Boys!” Alayna laughed as she scooped Garlan into her arms and Willas hopped onto her back, “Settle down! Lest your mama will bar me from playing with you.”   
  
It seemed her warnings fell on deaf ears as they continued to chant and giggle as she carried them over to the fireplace where Janna had been playing with them previously. Alayna deposited the boys onto the rug littered with their toys and plopped down on a floor cushion beside her sister.   
  
Janna grinned at the sight of their nephews as they presented their toys to Alayna, “I think you’re their favorite aunt now.”   
  
“Oh, please,” Alayna tutted before thanking Garlan for his knight, “They’re only giving me so much attention because I’m new. Soon enough, I’ll bore them and you’ll go back to being their favorite.”   
  
Janna shook her head, “Right.”   
  
“Aunt Layna?” Willas inquired as he claimed a spot on the rug before his eldest Aunt.   
  
Alayna raised an eyebrow at the boy, “Yes, Willie?”   
  
“Aunt Jan told us you saved her from bad men? Is it true?” He inquired, his curious hazel eyes boring directly into hers.   
  
Glancing at her sister, Alayna saw Janna shrug and offer an apologetic smile, “Did she now?”   
  
“Uh-huh!” Willas chirped in confirmation, “Tell us! Tell us!”   
  
Garlan joined in with his brother’s chanting, although Alayna figured the younger boy had little clue as to what his older brother was demanding. Alayna glared at her sister and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, before she conceded, “Alright, alright, I’ll tell you.”   
  
All noised hushed as three pairs of eyes trained on Alayna as she began to spin the tale of how she’d been captured by the Kingswood Brotherhood. The three members of her little audience hung on every word as she described in the best detail possible what had happened during her capture. Janna interrupted, occasionally, filling in the parts of what had occurred in King’s Landing while Alayna was being held captive to the best of her ability.   
  
Alayna would never forget the way Willas and Garlan’s eyes shone as she recounted how Ser Arthur Dayne had led a detachment by King Aerys’ orders to rescue her and the other nobles that had been captured. They gasped mixed with horror and delight as she shared with them every detail of Arthur facing the Smiling Knight in single combat before he took the outlaw’s life thusly, saving her and the others.

 

* * *

 

Nearly a fortnight had passed following her father’s funeral and the last of the lords and ladies, whom had attended, were departing that day. Alayna was impatient for them to leave, ready to mourn, move on, and focus on her family. It was still surreal to think her father was gone as she roamed through the halls of her which had hardly changed in her absence. She still expected to find him just around the next corner, or sitting in one of his favorite gardens, or at the head of the table come meal time. Unfortunately, her heart sank like a stone every time she had to remind herself, he wasn’t with him any longer.   
  
It felt odd to hear others refer to Mace as the Lord of Highgarden and all the other titles that came with becoming the head of their house. Still it was even more peculiar for Alayna to have a servant refer to her father’s study, as ‘Lord Mace’s’. She felt unsettled as she entered the familiar room and found her brother behind the red oak desk their father always worked at. In the high backed chair, he sat in whilst he looked over accounts and reports from other Lords and villages dwelling within his realm. But now, Mace looked comfortable ensconced in the cushion and his complacent expression made her sick.   
  
Mace was made in the image of their father in size, stature, and coloring. His curly hair, a color similar to Alayna’s, was coiffed neatly atop his head. In recent years, he’d grown a matching beard to cover his rounded face. Garbed in deep greens and rich golds, his doublet appeared to strain under his girth. He had experienced a weight gain in recent years, although he’d always been big-boned as a youth. Apparently, the idle life of an heir had treated him well.   
  
Her lady mother was also present, sitting in one of green upholstered arm chairs aligned in front of the desk. She hadn’t been expecting their matriarch’s presence as Olenna had kept mostly to herself in the wake of her husband’s untimely death. But here her mother was, with Mace. They appeared to have been in deep discussion before she entered if their posture and expression were anything to go by. They must be scheming, was the only thought at the forefront of her mind as she put all the signed together. Her brother gestured for her to join them and encouraged her forward. Caustionly, Alayna sunk down in the empty chair alongside her mother’s and accepted the chalice of wine Olenna offered her.    
  
Taking a sip of the rich Arbor Gold, Alayna appraised the pair for a moment before breaking the awkward silence, “Is there something you wished to speak with about?”

 

“Dear sister,” Mace began, resting his elbows on the surface on the desk and interlacing his fingers before he then continued, “in the wake of the recent loss of our father, it has come to my attention that you have yet to find a suitable husband in King’s Landing. The longer you wait the less valuable you are to our family.

 

Glancing around the room at the bookshelves filled with scrolls and leather bound parchment, Alayna only half-listened to her brother’s bothersome voice as her eyes landed on the portrait of their father before peering out the floor-to-ceiling window to look at the garden on the other side. Another sunny day, Alayna noted with distaste, in her opinion the sky should be dark and gloomy, overcast as rain poured from the heavens as to physically represent how she felt.   
  
When prompted for a response, Alayna reclined, confidently in her chair and waved him off as she took another sip from her cup, “That’s untrue. I learned from Prince Rhaegar that mother and Lord Tywin were planning to wed me to his eldest son, Ser Jaime.”    
  
She watched with narrowed eyes as Mace shared a pleading look with their mother as if prompting her into action. Olenna rolled her eyes and shook her head at her only son before turning in her seat so she could address her eldest daughter,   
  
“I regret to inform you, my flower, that while there were plans in the works. They have fallen through. Lord Tywin sent a raven informing us that King Aerys has appointed Jaime to serve in his Kingsguard as a replacement for Ser Harlan.”   
  
“Oh well, that is unfortunate.” Alayna hummed as she drained the rest of her glass down her throat and reached for the horn to refill her cup, “I should return to King’s Landing. I’m sure I could find someone worthy.”   
  
“Yes, it is. And you won’t. If you haven’t found someone in the last five years I doubt you will now. With the possibility of wedding Ser Jaime no longer an option, I have decided to take it upon myself to find you a husband.” Mace informed her, smugly as if he’d been planning for this day for a very long time. The tone of his voice made Alayna squirm in her seat.   
  
“But Papaw said-” Alayna objected, as she stood from her seat and looked to their mother for support. Yet Olenna offered no aid or support.   
  
Mace also rose from his seat and braced his hands on the top of the desk between them, “Alayna, Papaw is dead. His body lie cold in our sept. He is no longer here to protect you. As your Lord, I command you to marry.”   
  
“I’d sooner die than call you ‘my lord’.” Alayna hissed as she glared up at the portly man.   
  
“Quiet! Both of you!” Olenna’s voice boomed overtop of her arguing offspring. Although she didn’t stand from her seat she took control of the room with four simple words, “You’re both too old to behave this way. Squabbling like children, it’s truly deplorable. Mace, I told you to break the news to her gently! And Alayna, it wasn’t solely Mace’s decision. It’s time you do what is expected of you and fulfill your duty to our house.”   
  
“How can you do this?” Alayna inquired as her voice wavered with disbelief.   
  
Pinching the bridge of her nose, Olenna sighed and reached out to take her daughter’s hand, “My darling, it’s for the best.”   
  
“My best?” Alayna scoffed before grabbing the flagon of wine, “If it is truly in my best interest, then whom have you deemed worthy of my hand?”    
  
“Ser Jon Fossoway.” Mace revealed, proudly.   
  
Alayna’s jaw dropped at the mention of the knight’s name, “Fossoway? You have got to be joking.”   
  
“Would you have preferred Paxter?” Mace tossed back, mentioning their much older cousin’s name.   
  
“No! Gods forbid!” Alayna pleaded as a shiver went down her spine before she returned to her seat and folded her arms over her chest, defiantly, “But I fail to see how he can afford my bride price?”   
  
Mace stated, “We waved it.”    
  
“Then what are you getting in return?” Alayna questioned with a skeptical brow raised and her lips pursed.   
  
“He becomes my sworn sword and he gets a Lordship.” Mace informed her with a dismissive wave.   
  
“You are simply catering to your friends.” Alayna accused, knowing her brother had always had a soft spot for his low born friend. He was always looking to improve the status of his friends. Always so generous. Alayna was certain Mace thought he was charitable, but this seemed to benefit everyone but her. Looking to Olenna, she inquired, “Are we done here?”   
  
Olenna kept her mouth which Alayna took as permission. Standing up, she tossed one last glare at her Lord brother before she stormed out of the room. Once she was in the hallway angry, bitter tears brimmed in her eyes, but Alayna refused to allow Mace to make her cry. She would never let such a spineless man, who hid behind their mother, reduce her to tears. His plans for her betrothal had to be flawed. There had to be a way out of them.

* * *

Finding a quiet, secluded place in one of her favorite gardens, Alayna hid away from her family with a bottle of wine she’d procured from the kitchens. Drinking only helped to take some of the sting away from her brother’s news. Jon Fossoway? How on earth did he expect her to go through with marrying such a twat? 

  
With a flush on her face, she sighed and took a deep swig from the flagon before she turned her attention towards her surroundings. Life around Highgarden was beginning to bloom since the weather had been considerably warmer thus far this year. Some of the early spring flowers sprung forth from the still cold soil as they reached toward the sun. A cold breeze blew through her, still carrying winter’s bitter bite and chilling her bones. Alayna wrapped her green velvet cloak around her tightly.  
  
Looking out at the vast valley that expanded beyond the walls of her ancestral home, Alayna reflected on her time in the capitol. But it wasn’t the lords and ladies of the court or the sights she’d seen that brought her mind back. It was Ser Arthur and the kiss they’d shared. She knew she shouldn’t have such feelings for him, a member of the Kingsguard, but she couldn’t help herself. The Dornishman had captured her heart without even trying and she wasn’t sure if she could love anyone else now. She would never be able to marry for love after knowing Arthur Dayne.  
  
Footsteps along the stone pathway alerted Alayna that she had a visitor. She didn’t bother to look up or acknowledge the other person’s presence, there was only one person who would disturb her while she was relaxing in the gardens. Her lady mother. Instead, Alayna made room for her mother to join her on the stone bench she had occupied.  
  
The Tyrell women sat in comfortable silence as they listened to the fountain behind them. It was nice to spend time with her mother like this. There weren’t many times when there wasn’t something that needed to be said and Alayna found the lack of conversation refreshing. King’s Landing had changed her more than she thought it would. She had missed spending time with her in the gardens like this.  
  
“The roses look particularly beautiful in this light.” Olenna commented, absently. Alayna nodded in agreement as her attention turned to the roses surrounding. Roses of all the colors of the rainbow. While golden petals were the most predominant a physical acknowledgement of their house sigil. Her jaw slacked open in surprise, she hadn’t even noticed them… That was unlike her.  
  
A warm hand, gently, took her own; pulling Alayna out of her thoughts and her attention back towards her mother. Olenna expression was concerned as she spoke, “My child, I know marrying Jon Fossoway isn’t the most ideal arrangement. Especially, after the prospect of marrying Jaime Lannister was much more appealing. But it is time, I’ve allowed you more time than many other high families would.”  
  
“I know, mamaw.” Alayna sighed, running a hand through her russet locks, “I’m not upset about having to marry. I’m mostly disappointed Mace is pawning me off to one of his friends. To a landed knight. Frankly, it’s insulting.”  
Olenna closes her eyes for a moment and shook her head, “Don’t think of it that way. Think about the opportunity to stay in the Reach, your home, just like you’ve always wanted.”  
  
“I don’t know if that’s what I want any more.” Alayna admitted, unable to meet her mother’s sharp gaze.  
  
“What’s changed then?” Olenna frowned, “I thought you despised living in that shithole of a capital?”  
  
Alayna shrugged as she took a sip from the flagon before offering it to her mother, “Things change. I guess coming home on such short notice made me realize how much I was leaving behind.”  
  
The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Alayna flushed, cursing herself inwardly for forgetting how perceptive her mother could be. She’d never been able to lie to her mother. Even now she saw right through her poor excuse, “My dear, you’re in love aren’t you?”  
  
Alayna hadn’t been expecting her to say that. Was it that obvious? “How…”  
  
Her mother’s eyes shined brightly and her smile warmed as she patted the young woman on the top of her hand, “A mother knows her children, sometimes better than they know themselves.”  
  
Alayna rolled her eyes at her mother’s words, but resist when Olenna pulls her into a comforting embrace, “Now, tell me. Who has stolen my wild flower’s heart?”  
  
Sighing, she can’t bring herself to meet her mother’s imploring gaze. How could she tell her when she still couldn’t be honest with herself.  “It doesn’t matter, mother. He and I can never be.”  
  
“Oh come now, Alayna.” Her mother encouraged her, “As long as he is high born with titles it can happen. I’m just happy you’ve found someone you can love.”  
  
Alayna felt tears prick her eyes and pulled away, slightly, “There lies the problem, mother. He cannot hold land or titles. He’s sworn it all away.”  
  
There was a pregnant pause between the two Tyrell women. The mother watched her daughter deflate with her admission.   
  
“A member of the Kingsguard then?” Olenna inquired, softly almost hesitantly before taking a sip from the flagon. She knew this was hard on her daughter to admit. But it was the only obvious deduction. Not many men whom Alayna would be interested in would swear away their worldly titles and rights unless they had been raised to the Kingsguard.  
  
Alayna nods with a sniffle, “Yes.”  
  
“Oh my dear, I am truly sorry. It’s Ser Arthur Dayne, isn’t it?” Olenna murmured as she comforted her daughter by rubbing soothing circles into her back. For anyone who knew the older woman outside of her family, they might’ve been shocked to see the ‘Queen of Thorns’ acting so tenderly. But how could she not? Alayna was her pride and joy; and she was hurting.  
  
Alayna opened her mouth to inquire how her mother knows this, but Olenna held her hands up, “The way you talked about him in the story you told Willas and Garlan. It’s plainly clear to anyone who’s ever known love.”  
  
“I only just became aware of my feelings for him before I left.” Alayna admitted, blinking back tears that welled up as she thought about him.  
  
Olenna pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away a stray tear away as it snuck down the swell of Alayna’s cheek, “Does he return your feelings?”  
  
“Ay, he does. Or at least he seems to.” Alayna informed the older woman as she took back the wine and drained the rest of its contents down her throat, “He kissed me back.”  
  
“Really now?” Both of Olenna’s eyebrows shot up in surprise when Alayna nodded, blushing, sheepishly in response. The older smirked and stood from the bend, offering her daughter a hand, “Come, let’s retire to my rooms for the evening. I’d say we need more wine and more privacy to continue this discussion.”  
  
Alayna rolled her eyes and took her mother’s invitation. The rest of her evening was definitely going to be interesting.

 

* * *

Sitting down for the evening meal in the dining hall, the members of the Tyrell family were more subdued than normal. The loss of Lord Luthor was still taking it’s toll on them. Only the sounds of a fire crackling in the hearths and silverware clinking against the porcelain plate were audible. An palatable tension filled the air after Mace announced Alayna’s betrothal to Jon Fossoway of New Barrel. Olenna had done her best to right things between her eldest and middle children, but Alayna continued to glare at her brother from over top her wine glass.   
  
Their maester, Raymund burst through the double doors without waiting to be introduced by the servant posted at the door,    
  
“My Lord, a raven from Harrenhal!”

 

All eyes turned to regard the knowledgeable man from the Citadel. He was had aged poorly over the years, the links of his chain weighing him down. He had been born a third son to a noble house in the Riverlands and any news from his home sparked his interest. Alayna had no doubt he’d already opened and read the message before he’d thought to bring it here.     
  
“A raven? From Harrenhal? What could Lord Whent want?” Mace wondered aloud as he accepted the message from the Maester. His hazel eyes flickering over the words on the scroll before the sparkled with delight and passed the paper to his mother, “It appears Lord Whent shall be hosting a grand tourney in a moon and has summoned all the Lords and Ladies of all the great houses in Westeros to attend.”   
  
The news peaked Alayna’s interest as she set her fork down next to her plate and looked to her mother, “Shall House Tyrell attend?”   
  
Olenna’s eyes tilted up to regard her eldest daughter as she pondered Alayna’s question, “We are still in mourning, Alayna. I’m not sure if it would be wise.”   
  
“But mother,” Janna interjected from beside Alayna, “Mace just became Lord. It would be wise for him to attend such a great tourney.”   
  
Alayna’s eyes glittered, “Yes, mother, Janna’s right. He must. Lest the other Lords might view him as a weak minded Lord unable to do his duty as heir. It would reflect poorly upon House Tyrell for us not to attend.”   
  
Olenna considered her daughter’s words for a time as she sipped on the wine in her chalice before she concedes, “Alright. Mace, you and Alayna shall represent House Tyrell in the stands among the nobles. You may bring with you a host of knights from our lands to compete.”   
  
Janna’s smile dropped as her face turned to disappointment. Alayna placed a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulder, “There will be other tourneys.”   
  
“But this one seems special.” Janna pouted, folding her arms across her chest, “I’ve never been to a tourney outside the Reach before.”   
  
Alayna tried to hide the amused smile tickling at her lips, “Like I said, you have all your life to go to larger tourneys. I’m sure this one won’t be anything different.”   
  
“But how come you get to go and I don’t?” Janna inquired, throwing a frustrated glance at their mother.   
  
Olenna, who had been listening to her daughter’s conversation spoke up, “Alayna shall be attending in my stead. She will also be bringing her betrothed as their first public appearance together.”   
  
Alayna had been sipping, smugly on her arbor gold, choked on her refreshment as she digested her mother’s words and nearly sip out the mouthful as she realized Jon would be accompanying them, 

“What?!”

* * *

A/N: Huge thanks once again to everyone who's read/commented/given kudos/and added this story their bookmarks! I really appreciate the continued support! I hope everyone continues to enjoy Alayna's story! In the next couple chapters the wheels are really going to start turning and we are going to be making progress towards canon events.

* * *

 

_ Up Next: Alayna and Co. are off to Harrenhal. How will the journey go with her brother and her betrothed tagging along? _

  
  



	7. Chapter 6: On My Way

_ 270 AC _

 

_ Laughter of young men floated through the air like chimes on a breezy day as they sparred amongst each other near the barracks of Highgarden. As young Lords of the Reach, they all had dreams of finding glory for themselves as knights. Yet only one of them had been anointed, the future Lord of Highgarden, Mace Tyrell, whom many believed his Lord father had bought the title rather than earned it by his own merit. Having just turned seven-and-ten not three moons prior, one could see glimpses of the man Mace would become. Tall with broad shoulders, his scalp was covered with thick, curly brown tendrils of sweaty hair that dangled loosely over his brow covering hazel eyes as his bulky body heaved for breath from the exertion. His strong jaw is clenched and his stare fixed on a younger man near his own age and a good friend of the young Lord’s, Jon Fossoway of New Barrel.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Fossoways of New Barrel were not considered nobles like their cousins in Cider Hall, instead they had gained their status as landed knights. Jon, nearly a year younger than his future liege lord, was leaner and slightly shorter. His own dark brown hair slicked back and away from his face as he, too panted, heavily. The makings of a beard peppered along his chin and jawline as he gritted his teeth, bracing himself for another round of blows from Mace as the shrewd faced, Randyll Tarly observed his peers from the sidelines with a frown etched permanently into his sharp features. Unlike the other two men, Tarly was every inch of a warrior, always primed and ready for battle. It was a matter of pride for House Tarly, who were the strongest of House Tyrell’s bannermen. He had been knighted several years prior and was much more capable than either of the men sparring before him. He stood alongside the Highgarden’s master of arms, Ser Vortimer Crane and never flinched when an arrow whizzed past his ear and sunk into the ground at Mace’s feet.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The burly young lord reflexively hopped back and shot a glare up at the archer, who snickered from one of the lower bailey’s. Long russet hair floated in the late morning breeze as a young girl snickered at the boy’s shocked faces. At two-and-ten, Alayna Tyrell was a mere slip of a thing, always ending up where she wasn’t meant to be. Not that she cared about the opinions of others, she was too busy enjoying life. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Stay on your toes, brother.” She called down to Mace, hopping down the white stone steps towards the men. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mace rolled his eyes at his younger sister and shook his head, “I don’t need you to instruct me on how to fight, sister.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ With a smirk, Alayna strode over to stand beside Randyll, whose cold eyes glared down at her presence. Leaning against her long bow, Alayna Tyrell was everything a young highborn lady shouldn’t be. Whenever she was out and about, she was always dressed in an oversized tunic that hung off her slender shoulders like a curtain with a leather belt wrapped around her slight waist, along with trousers and riding boots clear up to her knees, and a quiver filled with arrows at her back. If one hadn’t known she was the eldest daughter of Lord Luther and Lady Olenna, one might think she was a wildling the way she appeared at this moment. Her jade eyes flickered with mirth as she observed her brother and the Fossoway boy. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Mind if I join you?” A brash arrogance filled her question as she turned to the Master of Arms.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ser Vortimer shrugged and pulled a blunted sparring sword from the rack behind him before handing it to the petite girl, “As you wish, Lady Alayna.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ There was little resistance on Ser Vortimer’s part as Alayna had been turning up for sparring practice since she had figured out how to sneak away from her Septa. That had been nearly five years ago and Ser Vortimer figured that if the woman couldn’t reign her in, then the young lady might as well receive an education instead of loitering about the barracks. When Lord Luthor had caught his eldest daughter in the middle of an archery tournament with the Tarly boy Vortimer had sworn he saw a glimmer of pride flash in the Lord’s pale green eyes. If the Lord of Highgarden approved of his daughter learning how to fight, then he wouldn’t bar her from the exercises. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Flushed with annoyance, Mace glared at his sister examined the sword with curiosity while Jon Fossoway’s expression softened as he watched the young lady through half-hooded eyes. Jon Fossoway had always found Alayna’s presence at their sessions endearing. While she found him to be more of a nuisance, always her brother’s shadow. Glancing at his friend, Mace shot the man a sharp look and snapped, “Stop ogling at my sister!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Was not!” Jon insisted, his warm blue eyes throwing daggers at the Tyrell boy despite the ruddiness of his cheeks. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Alayna giggled as she approached them, “Bloody idiots.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’ll show you.” Mace declared, setting his feet firmly in the dirt lot and raising his own blade in challenge, but his actions were halted when Alayna raised a hand to him, “I want Fossoway.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mace blinked back in surprise, “Fossoway? He won’t go easy on you, sister.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Alayna shrugged, “Better than fighting a fat flower like you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “He’s right.” Jon agreed with the elder sibling, “I won’t go easy on you just because you’re a lady.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don’t care.” She shot back with a confident smile as her own body shifted into a fighting stance, “Ready when you are.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Smirking, Jon readied himself, his body dropping into a crouch, “As you wish, my lady.”

 

* * *

 

281 AC

 

Bright and clear, the day stretched out before the host of travelers as they rode along the Kingsroad towards the Riverlands. They had made good time since leaving Highgarden considering the amount of people traveling to Harrenhal for Lord Walter’s tourney. The champion’s purse alone would be sure to draw in knights from all over the realm. Alayna was sure this event had the potential to be the greatest tourney of their generation. She was anxious to get there and be apart of the festivities. Yet leagues of wide open road and countryside lay between her and their destination.   
  
Despite being a lady, Alayna refused to travel in the carriage instead preferring horseback as her mode of transportation. She’d rather die than be cooped up for the entirety of her journey. Her grasp on freedom was a fleeting thing, like sand running through her fingers and she’d clutch onto the last remnants of it for as long as she could. Marriage would put an end to all of her dreams and desires to travel. The death of a wildflower, so to speak. She’d be expected to plant her roots in New Barrel.   
  
Cringing at the thought, she tossed a side-long glance at her intended, as he rode alongside her brother. Jon Fossoway was no longer the lanky, shaggy haired teen she recalled from her youth. While he certainly was no Ser Arthur, time had favored the newly anointed knight, transforming him into a man any woman might be proud to call her husband. Dressed in yellows and green, she noted that his shoulders had broadened and his body had filled out into a strong, robust figure. A well manicured beard blanketed his face and his hair was styled neatly atop his head. His eyes were the only feature time hadn’t seemed to touch, the blue pools were still soft and kind, projecting an inner warmth that had always been present in him.    
  
Those same eyes were now staring at her… Flushing, Alayna swiftly averted her attention towards the road ahead and inwardly cursed herself for allowing her eyes to linger on his form for so long. She didn’t want to fuel his confidence or give him cause to believe she was interested in him beyond the agreement between him and Mace. Neither man deserved such a victory, lest this expedition would become even more unbearable than it already was.   
  
With a short snap of the reins, Alayna sent Moondancer’s pace into a canter allowing her to pull away from the rest of her party. The grey stallion responded, eagerly, with a shake of his broad neck showing that he was all too happy to stretch his legs. A hearty laugh bubbled out from her chest as she felt the wind unweave her hair from the intricate style her handmaidens had tied it in that morning. She urged Moondancer ahead until she’d put a comfortable distance between herself and her companions. If she had her way, she’d stay out ahead of them until nightfall.   
  
Regrettably, her Lord brother had other preferences about the matter as he urged his own bay mount to trot beside her. Resolute in her desire for solitude, Alayna refused to acknowledge Mace’s presence keeping her eyes trained on the horizon. Mace’s countenance deflated at her uncharacteristic frostiness having hoped that the opportunity to travel would allow her to forgive him for his actions. Truly studying her for the first time since she’d returned to Highgarden, Mace noted how much Alayna had changed in the last five years. Her time in King’s Landing had transformed her from the unruly wildflower, who’d spent her days gallivanting around the Reach into a honed, statuesque rose whose outward nature seemed anything but recalcitrant.   
  
With a heavy sigh, Mace breached the steadfast silence, “Alayna, you can’t ignore me the entire way to Harrenhal.”   
  
“Watch me.” She bit out through clenched teeth, her eyes never straying from their target.   
  
“Listen,” He tried again, “I know you’re angry. But as Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the Reach, I have to think about what is best for the South.”   
  
Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, Alayna regarded her brother, coldly, “And what is best for the Reach?”   
  
“The strength and unity of its houses.” He informed her as if the answer was blatantly obvious.   
  
“Strength? Unity?” Her words came out as a barely restrained chuckle as she shook her head, “While appreciate your desire to fortify our ties within the Reach, I believe you missed out on the opportunity to build relations with Lords from other great houses.”   
  
Rubbing his face in frustration, Mace attempted to keep his cool, “Alayna, mother and I want you close. We thought yo-”   
  
“You thought I’d be content to waste the rest of my days married to a lesser Lord- not even a Lord- a knight.” Alayna accused, cutting him off with a dismissive wave of her hand as a harsh laugh riled out of her mouth, “If you truly wanted to tie me to the Reach, maybe you should wed me to Randyll Tarly. At least, he’s a respectable Lord.”   
  
“Randyll Tarly is a shrewd man, but you’d be wasted as his broodmare.” Mace declared.   
  
“I’m wasted in the Reach no matter what Lord you send me off to.” Alayna stated   
  
“What would you have me do? Send you to the Stormlands to marry a second son? Or to the Martells? What about Edmure Tully, he’s a child, but at least he’ll be Lord of the Riverlands.” Mace listed off her options.   
  
“Yes!” Alayna agreed, “If I were in your boots, I’d send off my eldest sister to another great house and save any others to marry my bannermen to.”   
  
“You think you’d make a better Lord than me?”   
  
“Think?” Alayna scoffed, “Oh, dear brother, I know I’d make a better Lord than you.”   
  
“What do you know of Lordship? You’re just a-”   
  
“A what? A girl?” Alayna quirked an eyebrow as she observed her brother with a sharp look, “I hate to break this to you, Mace, but I’m hardly the naive child I was prior to my departure to King’s Landing. My time in the Royal Court molded me into an astute lady more than capable of leading her house.”   
  
“You were just a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia.” He dismissed.   
  
“Exactly.” Alayna deemed, “And because I was ‘just a lady-in-waiting’ I was privy to many of the Princess’s secrets and the inner workings of the court. Pairing my newly acquired political understanding with the fact that the people of the Reach already favor me over you, I am positive I could take up the mantel quite feasibly.”   
  
“You- I-” Mace struggled to build a retort of his own.   
  
Flipping her braid over her shoulder, Alayna offered her stuttering brother a bored look and sighed, “When you think of something intelligent to say let me know.”

* * *

 

The early morning sun hung over the treetops lining the Kingsroad, as they neared the Riverlands. Alayna rose with the dawn and already dressed and ready to ride. They would be making a large push to get to Harrenhal. Not because they were short on time, but because they wanted a prime location to set up their tents. Alayna was also anxious to arrive because the sooner they arrived the sooner she could get away from her brother and her betrothed.   
  
Readying Moondancer, Alayna heard the footsteps of someone approach her, but couldn’t be bothereded to turn around to acknowledge who required her attention. Thus she continued about her task until the sound of a throat clearing drew her eyes away from her steed. Glancing over her shoulder, she barely concealed her eye roll when she saw it was her betrothed. With a sigh, she twisted her body around to face him.   
  
“You look truly radiant this morning, Lady Alayna.” Jon Fossoway greeted with a courteous bow.   
  
Keeping her expression as impassive as possible she offered him a curt nod, “I know, ser.”   
  
“I was wondering if you would you mind if we rode together today?” He inquired, scratching the back of his neck, shyly.   
  
“I would.” Alayna responded, turning back to Moondancer and pulling herself up onto his back putting a distinct barrier between them.   
  
The Knight of New Barrel stepped closer to the grey stallion, standing below her and asked, “Isn’t there anything I can do to earn your favor?”   
  
“I’d have to think about it.” Alayna mused before she snapped Moondancer’s reins and rode off down the Kingsroad.   
  
Later on in the day, the host stopped to partake in the midday meal between Brindlewood and the Ivy Inn. They dined on a light meal and enjoyed some wine from the Arbor before Alayna grew bored and decided to go for a hunt in the small grove of trees nearby. Adjusting her quiver after she’d filled it with arrows, she pulled her bow from it’s perch on her saddle and was about to slip off when her brother called out to her,   
  
“Take Ser Jon with you. It’s too dangerous for you to be out alone.”   
  
Alayna rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to disagree, but snapped it shut deciding there was a time and place for that argument. She was too tired to deal with Mace’s idiotic logic. They both knew she was more than capable of handling herself and didn’t require an escort, but she was aware of her brother’s attempts to scheme and figured this was another one of his feeble efforts to push them together.   
  
Her betrothed strolled over to her with a genial smile, but Alayna couldn’t be bother to return his niceties instead motioning him to follow her. She refrained from speaking more than necessary as they stalked through the wood. His presence at her back annoyed her to the point she was nearly fuming with frustration.   
  
“Lady Alayna, please allow me to carry your bow. A lady shouldn’t be hunting.”  He had chided several times since they’d left their company. She had shrugged him off the first few times, but it only added to her fury.    
  
Inhaling deeply through her nostrils, she leveled a sharp look in the knight’s direction and pointed a dainty finger at him, “Look, Ser, I don’t need your help and I most certainly don’t recall asking for any assistance. I’ve known how to draw a bow since I was old enough to ride.”   
  
“My apologies, Lady Alayna.” Fright flashed in the man’s eyes as he encountered a wrath he had not expected to find in such a small figure and took a step back, “I, merely, wish to provide for you as you will be my bride before long.”   
  
“I will be your bride when dragons fly over Westeros again.” Alayna declared, waving her hands to the sky above as if daring her threat to actually happen.   
  
He pleaded, reaching out to grasp her wrist, “Please, give me a chance. I know I’m not good enough for you. But I want to be the husband you deserve. Perhaps someday, I might be able to win your heart.”   
  
“I’m sorry but my heart is not yours to be won.” She seethed, jerking her hand away from his and glared up at him.   
  
“May I ask who holds your heart? The knight inquired, hesitantly, as if hoping the lady before him might open up.   
  
Alayna sneer turned into a sly smirk as she deemed, “You may but that doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”   
  
“Right.” He agreed, hanging his head in defeat, “Perhaps, we could be friends?”   
  
“I believe that could be manageable.” Alayna granted before drawing her bow and sending an arrow towards an unsuspecting hare.   
  


* * *

  
The rest of the journey to Harrenhal was rather humdrum and oddly silent to no one’s fault except the new Lord of Highgarden. But Alayna forgot about her situation as her eyes feasted upon the ruins of what used to be the greatest castle in Westeros as it’s remains rested on the edge of the God’s Eye. Her mind, immediately, wondered what it might’ve looked like in it’s full glory before Aegon and Balerion the Black Dread melted it down and cooked it’s King and his house within it’s every wall like an oven. The thought caused her to shudder. If the Targaryens still had dragons how different might Westeros be, one could only ponder.   
  
Pushing onward, they drew closer the stronghold that now belonged to House Whent and into the encampment surrounding it. Hundreds of banners fluttered in the breeze above, Alayna had never seen so many in one place before. She wasn’t sure if Westeros had been witness to this many Lords and knights gathered for one tourney. To her, it was slightly odd that Lord Whent would put on such a display for his daughter, Daria’s name day. It almost felt as if he was undermining his liege lord. But she wasn’t about to complain because it provided the perfect opportunity to stall her impending nuptials. No matter what, this was going to be an interesting affair and she couldn’t wait for it to begin.

* * *

Author's Note: My apologies for not updating this story sooner! Been rather busy irl, but hopefully things should start calming down. Thanks again to everyone who's bookmarked, gave kudos, and commented on this story I, truly, appreciate the continued support!

* * *

 

Up Next: Let the festivities begin! 


	8. Chapter 7: Dance the Night Away

_ 276 AC _

_ It was a cool evening in the capital, Alayna had elected to explore one of the various gardens the Red Keep had to offer. Being closer to nature put her at ease. Her mind and body had been overloaded from all the new people and experiences she’d encountered and enjoyed since coming to King’s Landing. It was overwhelming in every possible sense of the word. Not even her mother could’ve prepared her for being a part of the King’s court. _

_ She hadn’t been watching where she was going and she was without her companions when she ran into something cold and solid. Before Alayna knew what happened, she found herself seated on the stoney path. Blinking, she looked around confused until her eyes landed on a pair of armor covered legs standing in front of her. Her eyes widened as her gaze traveled up the gleaming white armor of a Kingsguard towards his face which was mostly covered by the traditional scalloped helmet worn by its members. But it didn’t hide the brilliant violet eyes that met her own jade irises. Her chest tightened as if all her breath had been sucked out of her lungs in that moment as she, bewilderedly, regarded him. _

_ “My apologies, my lady.” The Knight extended a hand out to help Alayna to her feet. _

 

_ “Nonsense the fault is mine.” She assured him as he easily righted her back on her own two feet, “I wasn’t watching where I was going. Ser-” _

 

_ “Arthur Dayne.” The Dornish man smiled as he bowed to her, slightly. The early afternoon sunlight glimmered off the white armor he wore.  _

  
  


_ “Alayna Tyrell.” She replied, rather breathlessly, as she curtseyed in return with a cordial smile. _

 

_ Ser Arthur nodded, his eyes drifting over her form briefly before returning to hold her own, “I know. I was there when your lady mother introduced you to the King’s court.” _

 

_ “Right, of course. Kingsguard.” She blushed as she remembered his duties to the King. _

 

_ “Yes.” He acknowledged with a small smile tugging at his lips. _

 

_ “Well, don’t let me keep you from your duties. I’m sure the King has some sort of need of you.” She responded, making a move to head back towards the Red Keep. But the Knight held out his arm, “Allow me to escort you, my lady.” _

 

_ Alayna felt her face flush once more. She couldn’t-wouldn’t turn down such an offer. Looking away to hide her ruby colored cheeks, she took his arm and allowed him to guide her back to the castle. _

 

* * *

 

281 AC

 

Arthur

 

Harrenhal was a flurry of activity as Lords, Ladies, and knights from all over the seven kingdoms arrived to take part in the festivities. Arthur had been to plenty of tourneys before and competed in most of them, but he’d never been to one as grand as this. Lord Walter Whent had pulled out all the spots for the occasion. It, certainly, wasn’t an event to be missed and Arthur was thankful Aerys let him and several of his brothers in arms attend.   
  
The throngs of people bustled around him as he accompanied Rhaegar through the dirt paths of the encampment as they made their way towards the great castle. Perhaps a bit too crowded for the Prince to be accompanied by a sole Kingsguard, but Rhaegar could handle himself if the situation called for it. Not that Arthur would let it come down to that, he’d die before he allowed something to happen to his friend.   
  
A flicker of green and gold caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, causing his head to snap in its direction in hopes of it being a banner belonging to House Tyrell. It had been several months since Alayna had been called home to Highgarden and her goodbye had continued haunted his thoughts in her absence. It had left many questions unanswered and a burning desire to see her again.    
  
The gods had smiled down upon him when he caught sight of her unruly russet mane bouncing behind her as she followed a man he assumed to be her Lord brother accompanied by another man at her side. The lady looked pained as the other knight attempted to take her arm in his and she jerked her arm away from the man before he could trap her. Arthur snorted, audibly at the sight of the fiery woman, noting her clear disinterest in the other man. However, he wasn’t daft and was more than aware that she had recently been betrothed to one of her brother’s bannermen. A landed knight. Nevertheless, jealous boiled in his veins when he saw her with her betrothed accompanied by the somber realization that Alayna Tyrell could never be his, not the way he wanted her to be.   
  
Arthur continued to watch on as the Tyrell host parted the crowds, passing by himself and Rhaegar. With everything he had, he willed Alayna to look his way. He wanted- no needed her to see him and to know he was here. A shout split through the air behind him, causing her jade eyes to snap in the direction of the noise. Her hard expression softened, noticeably as her eyes landed upon him and a grin snuck its way onto her lips. He found himself smiling, broadly in return as their eyes met expressing words they couldn’t say and conveying a silent promise, one that held the hope of seeing each other soon. No doubt Alayna would find herself in Elia and Ashara’s company before too long. With any luck, he might catch her at the feast tonight.   
  
She offered him a short nod before she tore her attention away from him and continued on with her companions towards their destination. His violet gaze lingered after her until an elbow dug into his side. The Dornishman leveled a glare at his prince, who smirked, knowingly.   
  
“Lady Alayna looks as lovely as ever.” The dragon prince commented as they resumed their journey.   
  
Arthur jerked his head in agreement, but kept tight lipped in regards to his views upon ‘the Wildflower of the Reach’. Rhaegar quirked an eyebrow in the kingsguard’s direction. “Don’t pretend you don’t think of her more often than not. You haven’t been the same since she left.”   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Arthur denied, tensely, hoping his friend would drop the topic. Couldn’t Rhaegar remember they were in public and that Arthur, himself, was bound by the vows he’d sworn when he joined the Kingsguard? Not everyone could live as freely as the prince.   
  
Rhaegar shook his head, silver hair falling to hide his indigo eyes, “We both know you do. Have you ever thought of taking a paramour, old friend?”   
  
“House Dayne doesn’t partake in such customs despite what most of Dorne practices. It sounds to me like you are making a generalization about my people.” Arthur responded, coldly as he observed the prince.   
  
“Relax,” Rhaegar sighed, placing a hand on Arthur’s cloaked shoulder, “I was merely suggesting you might want to take an opportunity when it presents itself. Gods know both of you have been beating around the bush for far too long.”   
  


Arthur’s brow furrowed and his jaw dropped, “I-”   
  


“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” The prince assured him.   
  
“What secret?” The jovial voice of the Lord of Griffin’s Roost inquired as he joined the other two men as they cut through the crowds nearing their destination.   
  
Arthur shot the silver haired man a panicked look, but Rhaegar was already a step ahead of him, “Arthur plans to use a weighted lance to unhorse his opponents.”   
  
“Cheating?” The red haired Lord’s blue eyes sparkled in delight, “Why I’ve never heard of the ‘Sword of the Morning’ cheating before? What has this world come to?”   
  
The Kingsguard rolled his eyes at dramatic man, huffing as he pretended not to listen to Jon’s jabs. Rhaegar, despite himself, chuckled and continued to play along, “Oh yes, Ser Arthur here wants to put on a show for all of the ladies in attendance. No doubt they came to see him joust.”   
  
Jon’s blue eyes glittered, mischievously as he glanced at the other men, “No doubt.”   
  
Arthur shook his head and mentally recited the vows he’d made to keep the king and his family safe, and to not disembowel the crowned prince or his friends whenever they poked fun at him. Normally, he had a thicker skin and would not let such jesting irritate him, but he wasn’t sure he could take much more of Rhaegar’s thinly veiled jokes if Alayna was involved.

* * *

 

  
Alayna

 

The first opportunity she had, Alayna escaped her brother and betroth’s presence. Too long had she spent time in their company and definitely was desperate to reunite with her friends. Her spirits had brightened considerably after she’d seen Arthur was present for the Tourney. The opportunity to watch him compete caused her thoughts to spin. Despite attending court for several years, she had never seen him compete and she wouldn’t hesitate to admit she was looking forward to it. Perhaps she might even offer him her favor if he asked and if he won the possibility of him crowning her ‘the queen of love and beauty’ was extremely tempting. However, that was rather presumptuous of her, could she really expect him to crown her as a Kingsguard. She wasn’t even sure if he felt the same way.   
  
Alayna shook her head, forcing negative thoughts away. He had told her, he’d do anything for her while in the Kingswood Brotherhood’s hideout. He’d told her he’d miss her when she told him she was leaving for Highgarden. Seven hells, he’d kissed her back when she initiated it. Maybe she was overthinking it because she was anxious to spend time with him again. There had to be a way to find some alone time, there was too much to be said with too many prying ears.   
  
Her mind hadn’t glossed over the fact that Prince Rhaegar was also present, which most likely meant that Elia and Ashara were attending as well. She had missed their companionship nearly as much as she’d missed Arthur. She was ready to spend time with the like minded women. She was also desperate to catch up and find out what was going on with them.

  
“Alayna! You came!” Squealed a voice from above the noise of the crowd as Alayna was tackled by one of her favorite Dornish people. Ashara looked radiant in the violet, spring inspired gown she wore. “I told Elia, ‘Layna has to come! Everyone who's anybody will be there!’”   
  


The Reach woman laughed as she returned her friend’s embrace, “It’s good to see you, too!”   
  
Soon their princess joined them, Elia wore the traditional colors of her house as she was escorted by her uncle, Ser Lewyn. Elia, practically, glowed in the late morning light as she embraced Alayna, “Well met, Layna! We’ve missed you in the capital.”   
  


“Indeed, my brother hasn’t been the same!” Ashara interjected with a snicker and a suggestive wag of her brow.   
  
Elia frowned at the lady from Starfall, “Ashara!”   
  
“What?” Ashara shrugged as she looped her arms through both of her friends, “Let’s go get ready for the feast!”   
  


Before Elia or Alayna could protest, they were being drug off towards the chambers the Royals were to inhabit during their stay in Harrenhal. Members of the Royal family attending would be staying in the castle instead of having to bunk in tents like the rest of the nobles present. Not that Alayna was jealous of the accommodations, she enjoyed ‘roughing it’ from time to time. Variety was the spice of life after all. If she was being honest with herself, she was glad she didn’t have to stay in the ruins as rumors and whispers called Harrenhal haunted. She wasn’t interested in having any encounters with the otherworldly at this point in time.   
  
Once they reached Elia’s chambers, a servant brought them refreshments while the woman began to catch up. Alayna felt rejuvenated in the presence of her close friends after how draining her time at home had been along with the strain of the journey. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed their companionship until she was with them again.   
  
“Tell us, Layna,” Ashara demanded as she sipped on the Dornish red in her chalice, “We’ve heard you’re to be wed.”   
  


Alayna rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, “I am.”   
  
“Come now.” Elia smiled, encouragingly as she reached out to pat Alayna’s hand, “He mustn’t be that bad.”   
  
“He’s not a completely awful person. He’s just a low born knight who doesn’t understand that my brother is offering me as a charity.” Alayna informed them, a frown pulling at her lips before she drained the contents of her own cup and reached for the decanter for a refill.   
  


She didn’t miss the look her friends shared when they thought she wasn’t looking, “Don’t pity me. I’m going to find a way out of this mess if I have to run away to avoid it.”   
  
“Alayna! How can you say such things? You can’t leave us, what would we do without you in our lives?” Ashara inquired, her usually melodic voice becoming somewhat harsh as she scolded her friend.   
  
Elia sighed and raised a hand to their hot headed friend, “Be calm, Ashara. Alayna can say she’ll run away, but we know she won’t leave us. She’s just frustrated with her situation.”   
  


“Indeed,” Alayna chimed in, reminding the other women of her presence at the table, “I’m also livid with my oaf of a brother, who thinks he knows what’s best for our house.”   
  


“You’ve never spoken so poorly of your brother before.” Elia noted, sipping lightly on the wine before she plucked a firepulm from the fruit bowl at the center of the table.   
  
Alayna huffed, “He’s regressed since the last time I was in Highgarden. I believe the ‘power’ that comes with being Warden of the Reach has begun to go to his head. It’s only a matter of time before he believes us to be as powerful as lions.”   
  


The women shared a laugh at the thought of Mace Tyrell attempting to stand on even ground with Lord Tywin. How foolish Mace would be to tangle with one of the most dangerous houses in Westeros? Alayna hoped he would keep their family far away from the Westerlands. She reckoned her mother wouldn’t allow it either.   
  


“What are you wearing to the feast tonight, Layna?” Ashara offered a change in topic hoping to lighten the mood.   
  


The woman in question shrugged, she hadn’t really put much thought into it just yet. But she had packed only her best gowns for the occasion, it wasn’t every day she got to attend such an extravagant event like this so she wanted to look the best that she could.   
  


“Come now, Layna.” Elia chided, “Surely you must have something in mind.”   
  


Alayna pondered her options for a moment before a smirk grew on her lips, “Would you mind sending a servant for my trunk? I believe I know exactly the dress I should wear.”

 

* * *

 

The gown, Alayna had chosen, was a rich green-blue color for the top layer with golden vine-like embroidery on the shoulders. It wrapped around her spritely figure as the collar dipped down to her hip in a kimono style with gold accents where it slip open to reveal a skirt of lighter green embroidered with golden roses underneath. This particular outfit had long sleeves that dangled well past her hands for despite the warmer weather during the day, the darkness of the night still carried a cool chill under the moonlight. Alayna chose a subdued updo for her unruly mane, pinning back the sides and the top while allowing the rest of her curls to flow freely down her back.   
  
Her friends had also chosen gowns that reflected the colors of their houses. Elia wore a flowing dress that was blood orange in color with bronze that made her appear as if she wear a sun herself. The tones complimented the princess’s olive skin and dark hair which had been braided into a traditional Dornish style. Ashara glowed like her ancestral home’s namesake, in the revealing lavender and silver garment she’d chosen. The lady of Starfall let her hair float around her shoulders completely unbound. Ashara was the only woman Alayna knew who could get away with wearing her hair in such an informal style to a formal event.   
  


Held in the Great Hall of the massive castle, the feast itself bordered on exorbitant as the centers of the long tables which lined the perimeter of the hall were piled to the brim with foods from all over the seven kingdoms. Lord Whent had gone all out as he provided only the very best wines at his disposal for his guests to consume. Alayna joined her brother and Jon Fossoway at the head of the table assigned to the Lords from the Reach as was customary of the liege lord and his household.   
  


While the meal was going on, Rhaegar pulled out his harp and began to serenade everyone present. His voice was as soft as a cloud, but carried in the massive room like thunder. The song he sang was sorrowful as per his usual tastes and it brought tears to the eyes of several maidens present. Alayna, however, had known of the crowned prince’s talents for some time now and was immune to his siren song. Nonetheless, she still enjoyed Rhaegar’s music whenever he displayed this talent.   
  
After the meal was concluded, the minstrels struck up a lively song and Lord Whent bid everyone to dance as was customary during opening ceremonies of tourneys. Alayna smiled and clapped along to the beat as she watched several bold ladies lead their lords out onto the dance floor taking up the center of the room. Not interested in dancing at the moment, she used the opportunity to glance around the room, searching for her knight. She spotted Arthur on the fringes of the crowd not too far away from Rhaegar. The man was dressed in his customary Kingsguard armor, yet somehow it looked even more polished than ever in the warm glow of the candelabras which hung from the rafters above.   
  


A sudden movement to her right pulled her attention away from the man, who held her heart, towards a hand held out to her; belonging to the man she would be forced to marry. Alayna glanced down at the extended hand and back up at the Knight of New Barrel then repeated the action as a frown furrowed her brow.   
  


“Might I have this dance, my lady?” He betrothed inquired, his expression hopeful.   
  


Alayna opened her mouth to reject the man, but a swift kick from under the table caused her to send a pointed glare at her lord brother before she accepted his hand without a word. Allowing him to pull her out to join the other dancers.   
  


Dancing with Jon Fossoway was… well, rather awkward. The man, who recently became Lord of his house, was a rigid dancer whose movements jerked Alayna through the steps in a hasty fashion. Alayna, herself, wondered if she should be the one leading having more experience with these dances than her partner. Yet she wasn’t about to speak with him, at the moment she was boiling with anger towards Mace for forcing her to dance with Jon. Thus she refused any and all eye contact with her betrothed counting the moments until the song was over and she could return to her seat having fulfilled her duties to her brother for the evening.   
  
Alayna sighed with relief the moment the song ended and partners were exchanged between the dancers who remained out on the floor. She pulled herself out of her betroth’s grasp more than ready to be free of his touch. Just as she was about to leave the dance floor, she felt a tap on her shoulder, causing Alayna to spin around to find her dear friend, Jon Connington, standing behind them. The young Lord of Griffin’s Roost was dressed immaculately in his house’s colors with an amused expression painted on his face as he looked between Alayna and her betrothed.   
  


“Excuse me, old chap,” Jon interrupted as the minstrels began a new song, “Would you mind if I steal Lady Alayna? It’s been ages since I’ve seen her.”   
  


“No, not at all,” The Knight of New Barrel bowed to the Lord of Griffin’s Roost before stepping away from Alayna to allow the ginger to his turn with the Tyrell woman.   
  
Connington extended his hand towards Alayna, whom didn’t hesitate to accept her dear friend’s offer and the pair swept away from her betrothed to join the throng of dancers as they moved to the upbeat tune. Alayna laughed as Jon twirled her around despite it not being a part of the dance’s steps, relishing the opportunity to see the man once again.   
  


“So the Knight of New Barrel has claimed your hand?” Jon inquired, jocosely once they were beyond the earshot of the man in question.   
  


Alayna’s face reddened in anger as she insisted, “Jon Fossoway hasn’t claimed anything of mine. My oaf of a brother arranged the match, not I.”   
  


“Naturally,” Connington agreed, glancing at the knight from over Alayna’s head, “He seems rather dull for you.”   
  


“Indeed.” She huffed in exasperation, “But I haven’t a choice in the matter, Griff. With my father dead, I have no one to dissuade potential suitors.”   
  


Griff’s genial smile pulled into a frown at the mention of Alayna’s recent loss, “We were terribly saddened to hear of your father’s unfortunate accident. How have you been doing?”   
  


“As well as can be expected.” Alayna deemed, honestly, “I’m thrilled to have been allowed to attend. Seeing all of you again has really helped brighten my spirits.”   
  
“I could think of someone else whose spirits have brighten since you’ve joined us.” Griff’s brows wagged suggestively as he nodded towards ‘the Sword of the Morning’ who was conversing with Ashara and Ser Lewyn on the sidelines.   
  


A rosy blush crept it’s way onto Alayna’s cheeks as her eyes followed Griff’s only to find Arthur’s amethyst eyes locked on her. The breath in her throat hitched as a smirk grew upon the knight’s lips. In turn, Alayna offered him a shy smile before turning her attention back to a rather smug looking Jon Connington.   
  


“Oh, why don’t you go fuck a goat, Griff” She snarked.   
  
Griff rolled his cerulean eyes at his petite friend, “I’m sure Lord Whent as one he could spare for the evening. Care to join me, Layna? Indulge in your primal side?”   
  
In jest, Alayna appeared to contemplate her friend’s offer was unable to maintain a serious face as the thought caused a bark of laughter to escape her lips, “Hells no.”   
  


“Suit yourself. More fun for me.” Griff joked as he shoulder’s shook with his own chuckles beneath her hands.

 

Their dance concluded as the pair continued to laugh until a flash of lavender appears at Alayna’s side. Glancing to her right, Alayna shook her head at the Dornish woman as Ashara held out a hand to Griff. Jon shrugged at Alayna, who waved them off, “Gods, don’t let me hold you back! Go have fun!”   
  


Her friends whisked away, leaving Alayna alone at the edge of the dance floor watching on after them until a flash of black and yellow caught her eye. Shifting her focus in the direction of the clashing colors, she noticed the new Lord of Storm’s End headed her way from the other side of the Great Hall. Robert Baratheon was a tall, strong man with broad shoulders, thick dark hair, and a strong jaw line. The eldest of the late Lord Steffon’s sons, Robert was the picture of every maiden’s fantasy.    
  


His bright blue eyes were trained on her as he stumbled his way through the mass of people. Alayna wasn’t naive, she’d heard the rumors of his lustful way and braced herself to fend off the Stag. But Robert never got the chance as a hand and a familiar voice intercepted her, “Lady Alayna, would you honor me with a dance?”   
  


“The honor is all mine.” Alayna smiled, graciously as she took in Arthur’s appearance as she took his hand. Dressed in the traditional pearly  kingsguard armor, he was her living, breathing fantasy.   
  
She allowed him to guide her back out to join the other dancers. The song much slower this time than it had been when she’d danced with Griff. With one of his hands intertwined with hers and the other rested on her waist, they began to sway in tune with the music. Alayna glanced over Arthur’s shoulder and the stag stopped in his tracks, his eyes grew dark as a brief flash of rage across his face. In that moment, she believed his house words wholeheartedly. Ours is the fury, indeed. She hoped she’d never deal with such anger. But like a storm, it was over in an instant as he turned his attention to the next maiden who caught his eye.   
  
“Thank you.”  Alayna murmured as she leant up to Arthur’s ear, her hand upon his shoulder steadying her as she rose to her tiptoes.   
  
His head tilted, slightly toward hers as a smile pulled at his lips, “For what?”   
  
“Saving me again.” Alayna clarified as she gestured towards Robert just as his hands cupped the breasts of some whore who’d managed to find a way into the Great Hall.    
  


“Twas not a problem.” Arthur insisted, his grip tightening on her waist, “The Baratheon’s reputation precedes him.”   
  


She agreed, “It does.”   
  
Briefly silence settled between the pair as they danced along with the others, not that Alayna minded the lack of conversation any. It was refreshing to not feel compelled to maintain a conversation for an entirety of a waltz. But the knight before her appeared troubled, she could see his mind turning as his brow furrowed despite his satisfied demeanor.   
  
“Something wrong, Ser Arthur?” Alayna inquired, formally glancing around at the other couples hoping that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.   
  
The Dornishman sighed and offered her a sad smile, “You’re betrothed.”   
  
“You make it sound as if it’s my fault.” She scoffed, turning her attention fully to him. Her jade eyes gleaming with unspoken defiance as she studied his expression and realization dawned on her face, “You’re jealous?”   
  


“Am not.” Arthur denied, quickly, as his eyes sought for anything else in the hall besides hers.   
  


Alayna giggled, softly as she used her hand to pull his face back to look at her, “It’s alright. I promise I won’t tell.”   
  


“Of course, you won’t.” Arthur deadpanned, rolling his eyes at his petite partner, “He seems unworthy for someone of your standing.”   
  


“He is.” She acknowledged, her hand moving absently to smooth the hair at the nape of Arthur’s neck, “My brother is merely serving his friends. He has no real interest in using me to improve our house’s standing.”   
  
Arthur snorted at her comment and offered, “At least he’s a knight.”   
  
“A landed one at that.” She mocked in distaste before her mood brightened as she changed the topic of their conversation, “I’m glad I got to see you. I wasn’t sure if you’d be attending because of the King.”   
  
“It was Rhaegar who bid his father to allow us to participate. The King was adamant about remaining in the capital.” He informed her, stiffly at the mention of Aerys but only for a terse moment before his voice warmed, “I’m pleased you are in attendance as well.”   
  
The pair paused as the song ended all too suddenly for either of them, but remained interlocked just as another ballad began. Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the russet haired lady and she offered him an encouraging smile as her answer to his unspoken question. Alayna giggled as they began to twirl around in time with the chords of the mandolin, fiddles, and drum.

 

Customarily, it was unprecedented for a woman, whom was promised to another to share more than one dance with the same partner. It could reflect poorly on both her house and the house of her betrothed. However, Alayna could hardly care less about being proper in this case because she was in the arms of the man she wanted. To hells with what others thought of her.   
  


Alayna felt a blush bloom on the apples of her cheeks as she glanced down at his breastplate, “It’s probably been ages since you’ve had a proper tilt.”   
  
“Truly.” The Dornishman agreed, “The last tourney I went to was the tourney at Storm’s End held in honor of Lord Steffon.”   
  
“I’d wager you’re itching to redeem yourself against our dear prince.” She smirked, recalling the tale Griff had recounted  of how Rhaegar had broken twelve lances against Arthur before defeating the Kingsguard in the thirteenth tilt.   
  
The knight grimaced, slightly before he nodded, “If I am fortunate enough to face him, I will not hesitate to unhorse him.”   
  
“As you should.” Alayna nodded, “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the champion’s tilt.”   
  
“If I were to win, you will be the one I crown.” He informed her, his voice no more than a whisper below the music and the boisterous crowd around them, but she heard him as clear as the bells ringing from the Great Sept of Baelor. “Might I have your favor, my lady? That is if your betrothed hasn’t claimed it.”   
  
Alayna gaped at his words for a moment as she allowed her mind to grasp the implication of his statements. She was nearly moved to tears as she nodded, “No one else shall ever have claim of it again, Ser.”    
  
Arthur beamed down at her and opened his mouth to respond just as the doors to the Great Hall swung open and the band cut off causing the assembly gathered there to look up to find King Aerys enter the vast room surrounded by his Kingsguard not already present for the Tourney. Alayna’s hand flew to her mouth as she watched the tangled mess of hair and nails that was their King suck the life out of the opening ceremony.   
  
Before Alayna could fully understand what was going on, Arthur leant down a pressed a kiss to her cheek before moving away from her to find his post near the entrance as the King’s presence bid him to return to his duty. Touching where his lips had touched her, she watched on wistfully as the scene unfolded before her as King Aerys called the newly knight Jaime Lannister to stand before the congregation.   
  


Two familiar presences found her causing Alayna to grip both Ashara and Griff’s hands. The trio observed as Jaime’s fate was sealed as he swore the oaths of the Kingsguard. Ordinarily, Alayna would’ve been as ecstatic as the rest of the spectators as they cheered once Jaime’s white cloak was clasped to his armor and he was presented to the crowd. But Alayna felt no elation her eyes finding Arthur, the man who could never be hers because he too had sworn to hold no lands or titles, take no wife, or father any children. It was a lifetime appointment only completed when death came.  
  
Sorrowful tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she wished for a different life. 

* * *

The following morning was bright and clear as Alayna put the finishing touches on her favor for Arthur. A handkerchief of hers which she embroidered with a new lilac rose; a combination of his house’s colors and her sigil. A physical symbol her heart belonged to him even if they couldn’t be together. She smirked as she tied off the last stitch, admiring her handy work. For once the sewing lessons her Septa had forced her to sit through paid off, not that Alayna would ever admit it aloud. She had a reputation to uphold.   
  
Making her way through the bustling crowds, she made note of everything around her. Every house’s banner as the warm spring-like breeze floated them away from their poles. All the lords and knights dressed in their armor with squires following at their heels like lost pups. The ladies and maidens who’d accompanied their spouses, relatives, or lords to the event. Youths frolicked about the tents and alleys, laughing and bantering as they made friends with peers from across the seven kingdoms. Oh to be young again, Alayna thought wistfully as she watched a pair of Riverland lordlings toss a ball to each other and a few maidens around their age fawn after them from the sidelines.   
  
Shaking her head, the lady from Highgarden chuckled as she carried on towards her destination with a spring in her step and her eyes sparkling merrily. That was until a clamor of metal drew her attention to her left to find a young dark haired boy rummaging through a pile of discarded armor. He was cloaked in the traditional furs of the Northmen, the finest furs, her keen eyes registered upon closer inspection. Clearing her throat, she prepared to inquire what the young lad was doing when spooked grey eyes met her own jade. A Stark, she realized. It wasn’t everyday Stark ventured south of the Neck. Interesting. She opened her mouth to speak, but the boy darted away into the campground before she could say anything.   
  
Humming to herself, Alayna continued on her errand her mind wondering why a son of the Warden of the North would be sorting through old, forsaken armor. Surely, the boy had access to better wears. Suddenly, Alayna became cognisant that the North was one of the poorer Kingdoms in Westeros. Perhaps, they couldn’t afford to provide armor for all their youth. Yet still the thought didn’t settle on her. Chalking it up as an oddity, she tucked the occurrence away to mull over while she watched the lists.   
  
Distraction came yet again as Alayna happened upon another youth foraging through old armor. Dressed similarly to the Stark boy, Alayna noticed this one was a girl with a wild dark mane draping past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She looked similar enough to the boy, Alayna concluded this must be his sister and knew Lord Rickard Stark only had one daughter, Lyanna. Even in the Reach, Alayna had heard tales of this woman-child. ‘The She-Wolf’ as some called her, hinting that the Stark girl was as wild the region she hailed from. Alayna hadn’t snorted at their yarns, sure that many had told similar stories of herself in her youth.

 

“Lady Stark,” Alayna called out to the girl, keeping her voice as amicable as possible in hopes to not startle the girl like she had her brother. But her plan backfired when the Stark girl whirled around to face her, the girl’s eyes were wild like a cornered animal. So Alayna kept her distance, hoping to coax the girl into relaxing. “If you’re searching for armor, I’d be more than happy to help procure some for you.”   
  
“I don’t want your charity.” The girl hissed, her body coiled and ready to strike if necessary, “Who are you?”   
  
Alayna curtseyed, politely as was appropriate when addressing another highborn, “I am Lady Alayna of House Tyrell.”   
  
“‘The Wildflower’?” Lyanna regarded the older woman as she looked Alayna up and down, “You don’t look much like I expected.”   
  
“Five years serving in the King’s court will do that to a person.” Alayna informed the girl with a gentle smile.   
  
Lyanna face became masked with disgust as she returned to her task, “Life in court? Sounds awful.”   
  
“It’s not so appalling once one gets used to it.” Alayna admitted, honestly as she stepped closer to watch the girl work, “Might I inquire as to why you are looking through that pile of breastplates and shields?”   
  
“It’s for a friend.” The Northern girl informed the woman from the Reach, albeit a little vaguely not bothering to look up from her quest.   
  
Alayna nodded, urging Lyanna to continue, but the She-Wolf remained tight lipped, so she forged on, “Do they require assistance? I know-”   
  


“We don’t need your help.” The grey eyes of the Stark girl flashed dangerously as she rose to her feet, “Mind your own damn business.”   
  
With that Lyanna Stark stormed away from Alayna in a fury of greys, blues, and furs. Alayna watched after the girl much like her eyes lingered after Lyanna’s brother. How odd that she’d find two of Lord Stark’s children hunting for junk. An epiphany hit her like a lance as she realized the pair must be up to something. But what?    
  
Alayna would have to keep an eye on those two, if they stirred up too much trouble they’d draw unwanted attention from the King and they had no idea what Aerys was capable of if he grew suspicious of something. Oh, those poor lambs, but Alayna had to hope nothing would come of this. Refocusing herself back on her task, Alayna clutched the handkerchief tighter in her grasp and strode the final furlong towards Arthur’s tent. Bound and determined not to allow anything else to distract her from seeing the knight.   
  
Ser Arthur Dayne’s tent was plain and sparse compared to many of the other challengers. While he was highborn, as a Kingsguard he had to give up everything in order to serve and protect the King. As Alayna looked around the inside, she noted that only Arthur and a squire were present which was a relief. She had been worried that other Kingsguards might be present. But if Arthur, Ser Barristan, and Ser Oswell were all competing in the tourney and Jaime sent back to King’s Landing to be the Queen; that left only three remaining Kingsguards to attend to King Aerys. She knew the King was too paranoid to let the rest of them have a good time.   
  
“Ser Arthur?” She called out, sweetly, to garner the knight’s attention.    
  
Arthur and his squire, both turned around at the sound of her voice. He smiled when he saw her, his eyes traveled over her body and Alayna felt herself grow flush. She should be embarrassed by the way his violet eyes darkened as he drank her in, but she couldn’t find it in herself to feel that way. She was still having a difficult time forgetting the way his arms felt around her as they danced the pervious night. From his expression, Alayna could safely assume he was of a similar mindset.   
  
With a quick word, Arthur sent the young squire away. The boy spared her a glance before he skipped out of the knight’s tent off to gods knew where. Hopefully far enough away he wouldn’t hear their conversation. Alayna rolled her eyes after the youth, even if she was just barely older than him. She could tell by the way he carried himself, he was still wet behind the ears.   
  
“Lady Alayna, what have I done to be graced by your presence?” Arthur inquired, keeping his tone and posture formal just in case anyone happened to walk in on them.   
  
Alayna smirked and held out the handkerchief, “I came to offer you a token of my favor for this tourney.”   
  
He strode over to her, “I would be honored, my lady.” 

 

His hand gripped her own hand through the cloth. She blushed and opened her mouth to respond, but his lips silenced her in a brief peck. It was his turn to smirk when he stepped away from and saw the look of surprise on her face. She glared at him and urged him to look at her favor.   
  
He unfolded the cloth, his eyes traveling over the embroidery. It was his turn to be surprised. There were a myriad of emotions Alayna saw grace his face. “You didn’t have to do this.”   
  
“Yes, I did.” She insisted as she plucked it from his grasp and tucked it into the collar of his armor around his neck. She leant up and kissed him on the cheek before she stepped away to put more space between them. “May the odds be in your favor today, Ser.”   
  
He nodded in response, “Thank you, my lady. I hope to see you in the risers today.”   
  
“As if I’d miss it.” She assured him with a wink before gathering her skirts, “Until later?”   
  
“Until later.” He agreed.

* * *

Sitting among the other nobles in the grand risers, Alayna watched on as knights begin to clash in the opening rounds of the joust. With her brother at her side, she felt slightly tense considering the current tone of their relationship. Nevertheless, she wasn’t about to let those bitter feelings ruin the tourney for her.   
  
It was a beautiful day out. The sun breathed warm, spring-like weather making it more than agreeable to sit on uncomfortable benches at watch tilt after tilt. Alayna even elected to dress for the favorable conditions, wearing one of her favorite teal and golden gowns with loose, airy sleeves that floated about her shoulders like feathers in the wind.   
  
But her attire wasn’t the only thing causing her to be smug. The icing on the cake was the fact that her betrothed had drawn Arthur for the first round of the tournament. Despite her lack of knowledge on Jon’s jousting skills, she was positive Arthur would be victorious. The knight from Starfall was a seasoned competitor at these events having won the Tourney held in Lannisport in honor of Prince Viserys’ birth and understood the high stakes pressure that came with a purse the size Lord Whent offered. Was she mostly hoping Arthur would win to make her betrothed look like a fool and by extension her brother as well? Not entirely. Her dislike of Jon Fossoway wasn’t based on her personal feelings towards him. It wasn’t his fault Mace was a cunt. However, she did want Arthur to win as he was wearing her favor.   
  
Anxiously, Alayna waited with baited breath as Arthur and Jon dipped their lances at each other signalling they were both ready to compete. Her heart thundered in her ears as they lined up against the rail before their mounts hurtled them, swiftly, towards each other. Regardless of how much she’d built their tilt up in her mind, Alayna was surprised at how quickly it ended. Yet it all happened as if time was at a standstill. There was something to be admired at how efficiently Arthur angled his lance so that it just pushed past Jon’s yellow shield covered with green apples before it collided with Jon’s breastplate, the force knocking him off his chestnut steed and into the dirt of the arena below.   
  
Without a second thought, Alayna cheered for ‘the Sword of the Morning’ just as countless others in the crowd did. Arthur was among the favorites to win this tourney on top of how well received he was by most people. Honorable and courageous, he was the definition of what a knight should be. Someone young boys aspired to be like and his peers wished they were. Her eyes locked on his as the Kingsguard’s hand rested on the collar of his breastplate where she’d tucked her favor. She beamed down at him until her brother elbowed her in the ribs before he pulled her back down beside him.   
  
“It’s improper for a lady to cheer against their betrothed, Alayna.” Mace patronized, lowly causing the younger of the two Tyrell siblings to roll her eyes in exasperation at her older brother, “I can recognize true talent, brother.”   
  
Mace huffed, folding his arms over his broad chest causing Alayna to smirk, victoriously as they both turned their attention back to their entertainment knowing this day was far from over.   


* * *

Feigning exhaustion, Alayna slipped away from Mace and Jon’s presence in order to find some solitude after the hectic day she’d had. The night air was cool and refreshing on her skin as she strolled along the fringes of the encampment her destination unknown. The sheer amount of people present was overwhelming in a similar way to how she felt when she’d first arrived in King’s Landing. Thankfully, the congregation would only be there for the duration of the tourney and not five years.

 

The night was still young when Alayna spied the cloaked figures of the Stark children sneaking off from the tourney grounds towards the woods that rested on the banks of the Gods Eye. Having been out for an evening stroll herself, Alayna followed after the pair making sure to maintain a safe distance between herself and them as to not alert them to her presence. They had behaved strangely the every time she’d seen them and it was becoming increasingly suspicious to the point Alayna had to find out what they were up to.    
  
When the Starks arrived at the woodline, they checked their surroundings for any unwanted attention. Thankfully, Alayna had expected this and ducked behind a bush along the path, concealing her presence from them. Peaking out from her hiding spot, she watched as they entered the trees. The huntress in her told her to linger a moment or two before she continued to follow them, knowing that if they weren’t far enough into the woods they would still be able to see her.   
  
Once Alayna crossed over into the long shadows cast by the ancient trees of the wood, her eyes caught the warm glow of a fire. Deeper into the darkness, she crept towards the light careful not to step on any sticks or trip over any fallen branches. Stalking up to the edge of their ‘hideout’, Alayna nearly gasped at the sight in the clearing before her. At the center of the small glen was a meager fire, just enough to see by, both Stark children, and a pile of assorted armor with a lance and a shield not far out of reach.   
  
What in seven hells were these two playing at? Alayna wondered, silently to herself as she took a step back to collect her thoughts only for the snapping sound of her foot breaking a twig to echo in her ears. Crushing her foolishness, Alayna knew the jig was up when she heard Lyanna call out,   
  
“Show yourself or face the consequences.”   
  
The girl had guts, Alayna had to give her that much. So she turned herself in willingly because she didn’t want to cause any more bad blood between them. Pushing out of the undergrowth, Alayna held her hands up. Both sets up jaws dropped as she stepped into the clearing, the northerners no doubt surprised to find she had followed them. Alayna noted the blunted tourney blade Lyanna clutched in her hands as the woman’s shoulders began to fall.   
  
“It’s you.” Lyanna deadpanned, flippantly, although her eyes still held suspicion, “What are you doing out here?”   
  
Alayna shrugged, nonchalantly, “I saw you sneaking off the grounds. What are two children doing out here with all this armor?”   
  


Defiance flared in Lyanna’s grey eyes, “I am not a child! No child would gather up a full suit of armor to participate in a tourney.”   
  
“Only a fool.” Alayna granted with a snicker as she stepped closer to inspect their collection. Noting it to be a mishmash of all the discarded armor she’d seen them rummaging through. “Planning to be a mystery knight, then?”   
  
“Indeed.” Lyanna confirmed as she watched the older woman from the other side of the fire, “I have to defend my friend.”   
  
“What happened?”Alayna prodded, curiosity getting the better of her.   
  
Lyanna shared a glance with her brother and sighed before sharing the tale of how she caught a trio of squires belonging to knights from Houses Haigh, Blount, and Frey beating up one of her father’s bannermen from the Neck. Lyanna, herself, had intervened as soon as she could but the damage had already been done. She wanted to use this opportunity to teach honor to those squires by defeating their knights.

 

Alayna sat silently as she listened to the Stark girl’s story. Not saying a word until Lyanna had finished not wanting to interrupt just in case she missed out on any details. Alayna was surprised the once hostile She-Wolf had opened up to her so quickly; it was like a dam had busted causing a flood of words to tumble out of the girl’s mouth.    
  
Once Lyanna had finished, Alayna nodded and stood from her seat on the ground before moving to collect the wooden shield from the ground, “Well, if you’re going to do this, then you’ll need a symbol?”   
  
For the first time since Alayna had met Lyanna Stark, she saw a smile creep it’s way onto the girl’s face as she too moved over to look at the shield along with her brother, Benjen. Lyanna glanced down at the shield and nodded, “What should it be?”   
  
“How about a weirwood?” Alayna suggested, offhandedly, knowing the Starks were deeply connected to their old gods but no one would suspect Lord Rickard’s daughter to be the mystery knight.   
  
Benjen nodded, enthusiastically in agreement and Lyanna’s eyes sparkled as she considered the older woman’s suggestion. “It’s perfect! Thank you, Lady Alayna.”   
  
“Nonsense. It was within you all along.” Alayna waved her off, “Just waiting for the right person to bring out.”   
  
Lyanna laughed softly as she motioned for Benjen towards their packs. The youngest Stark didn’t hesitate to pull out a container full of red berries before he returned to them and handed the jar to his sister. Alayna watched on as Lyanna crushed the berries up with the tilt of the tourney blade until they formed a thick, blood colored paste. With her hands, the She-Wolf began to paint the outline of a laughing weirwood tree onto the face of the shield. Once satisfied, Lyanna displayed her handiwork by hoisting it into the air and holding it as if she were a knight.   
  
Alayna nodded, proudly, “Looks good.”   
  
“She’s right, Lya! It’s great!” Benjen piped up as he gushed over his sister. Enraptured by his older sibling’s confidence.   
  
Recognizing that her work there was finished, Alayna stepped away from the pair, “Good luck, Lyanna and don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”   
  
Lyanna offered Alayna a nod before Alayna slipped back into the forest and headed back towards her tent. Completely and utterly exhausted from the day's events, more than ready to sleep. However, that wasn’t what fate intended for her just yet as a firm hand grasped her arm just as she made it to the edge of the tents.   
  
“What are you doing out so late, Alayna?” Arthur hissed as he pulled her to him, checking her over in the moonlight as he searched for any sign of distress.   
  
Alayna chuckled and shook her head at the knight, “Just out for a stroll.”   
  
“Of course.” Arthur snorted, not believing her for a moment, “What were you really doing?”   
  
“Exploring.” She informed him, it wasn’t a complete lie. She had been exploring before she caught the Starks sneaking off.   
  
He quirked an eyebrow, “At night?”   
  
All Alayna can do is laugh as the knight shook his head and offered her his arm. She took it without hesitation, knowing these moments between them would be few and far between. Once again, they found a comfortable silence as the pair sauntered through the still living village of tents. Laughter and shouts surrounded them like a shroud, allowing for them to make their way towards her tent without anyone noticing. Everyone was too busy enjoying themselves and celebrating to really pay a Kingsguard escorting a lady any mind.   
  
Once they arrived, Alayna thanked Arthur for his time by leaning up to press a kiss to his stubble covered cheek, but at the last moment he tilted his head so that his lips captured hers instead. She responded, immediately, to the contact and wrapped her arms around the knight’s broad frame. He used the opportunity to back her further into the shadows cast by the dark green cloth of her tent.   
  
Sighing against his lips, she pressed herself against the hard shell of his armor suddenly more desperate to be closer to him than she ever had before. She felt his hold on her tighten in response as his hand grasped the hair at the base of her skull to tug her head back, allowing for their mouths to align at a different angle before they broke apart. Their foreheads rested against each other as their breath steamed, mingling in the coolness of the night.

“Take me, Arthur.” Her voice was no more than a whisper, but she knew the knight heard her quite clearly as she watched his pupils dilate. It wasn’t a suggestion either. Alayna knew what she wanted, after everything she needed him.

  
Pressing her body into his, she attempted to pull him into her tent, but Arthur pushed her away, “It wouldn’t be right.”   
  
“Who cares?” Alayna inquired, flippantly, folding her arms over her bosom as she arched her neck so she had a better angle to look at him.   
  
“Alayna.” He sighed, hanging his head slightly as he attempted to avoid eye contact with her, “We- I- You- You’re betrothed.”   
  
Rolling her eyes, she felt her patience beginning to wear thin, “What of it? He means nothing to me. You of all people should know that.”   
  
“Shouldn’t your first time be with your husband?” The knight countered, logically, and in most normal circumstances he would’ve been right. Yet he should’ve expected otherwise from this lady.   
  
“Who says it would be my first?” She smirked with a gleam in her eyes as she watched the man before her balked in surprise. “Don’t be so astonished, Ser. It’s perfectly natural to act on carnal desires.”   
  
Arthur frowned as he peered down his nose at her, wondering if he should believe Alayna or not. Part of him was relieved that if he acted, he wouldn’t be the one to take her maidenhood. But part of him was also jealous of the man who’d received the honor. His lips drew even tighter as she began to laugh at him.   
  
“Surely, you can understand that.” She purred as she reached up to fiddle with the clasps of his cloak, “Haven’t you ever desired someone so much you damned all your vows and lived for just a moment as if you weren’t in the Kingsguard.”   
  
His hands grasped hers, preventing them from unfastening the white cloak from his armor, but he didn’t push her away either. He just stared down at the petite brunette before him and shook his head, “No, not since I became joined the Kingsguard.”   
  
What Alayna did next caught him completely off guard as she propelled herself onto her tiptoes and smashed their lips together once more in an effort to sway him inside her tent. Immediately, her knight responded as his hands dropped from hers at his breastplate and moved to clutch her waist. Taking the opportunity whilst he was distracted, Alayna backed them into the confines of her home away from home. Despite her yearning to be with him, she wouldn’t risk his reputation or place in society if any prying eyes caught sight of them.   
  
Once they were within the safety of the cloth walls, Arthur pulled out of their embrace and turned away from the woman, “Alayna, we can’t.”   
  
“Please, Arthur,” She pleaded, reaching out to grasp his large hand in her own, “What harm could it cause?”   
  
He sighed, “Alayna, it wouldn’t be proper.”   
  
“To hells with morality. This could be our only chance.” She reminded him, “I want to know what it’s like to be with someone I care about before…” She trailed off, sadly knowing her fate would force her to be with a man she’d never be able to love.   
  
For a moment, there was nothing but the silence and the night between them as they both measured the rewards and repercussions of their actions. The longer Arthur pondered it the more he realized how foolish he was to deny this woman, the only woman he’d desired in years. The one who held his heart and here she was, offering herself up to him willingly and he was pushing her way.    
  
Damning it all, he caved, “Alright.”

* * *

Author's Note: Two chapters in one day to make up for not posting for awhile. I hope everyone continues enjoying where this story is headed and I thank you all for your continued support!

* * *

Up Next: Alayna's time at Harrenhal continues and well, let's just say some of it is NSFW.

 


	9. Chapter 8: Hallelujah

_“Alright.”_

_In a fever pitch of need and lust, Alayna pulled Arthur back to her a newfound passion burning between them as their mouths connected. This time she found no hesitation from her knight as he responded, readily to her touch. Hands roamed previously unexplored plains and curves of each other’s bodies as their tongues danced. A content sigh bubbled up in Alayna’s throat as his body pressed, soundly against hers. The hard shell of his armor both a comfort and an obstacle, she was more than willing to remove._

_Her first instinct was to unclasp the hinderance that was the white Kingsguard cloak; smirking against his lips as she heard the fabric slide off his shoulders. Alayna, then, turned her attention and her nimble fingers towards working to remove what she could of his armor. While Arthur pushed the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders, causing the outer layer to join his cloak in a pool of fabric on the hard patched earth at their feet._

_Yearning for him to be equally undressed, Alayna attempted to remove the pauldrons from his shoulders, but he prevented her from getting anywhere with her task as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her across the room, depositing her on the makeshift bed her attendants had made up for her. Glancing up at him through hooded eyes, she watched with an easy smile as he stripped himself of his armor. Scooting to the edge of the bed, in turn, Alayna discarded the rest of her garments until only her small clothes were left._

_Once free of his armor, Arthur returned his attention to her, his eyes dark with lust as they drank in the glowing image of her unclothed body. Moving to stand between her legs, his hands gripped her hips, tugging her body closer. In response, her legs wrapped around his waist and she tilted her head back, offering him better access to her throat, but he refrained. Instead, a hand turned her face back so that his eyes could meet hers._

_“Gods, you are beautiful.” Arthur swore as though his breath had been pulled from him._

_His words caused an aching throb to bloom, warmly between her legs. Smirking up at her partner, Alayna’s fingers trailed down to trace the waistband of his breeches, “You’re overdressed for the occasion, ser.”_

_A wry smile spread across his lips before their lips molded together, the force of their connection causing the pair to tumble backwards on the mattress as their hands roamed and caressed each other’s bodies. Too preoccupied with exploring and learning each other physically, somewhere along the way they discarded their small clothes to the side._

_“Touch me.” She demanded, guiding one of his hands down her body towards her core._

_With no boundaries between them, Arthur did as he was bid, kissing and nipping his way up her torso from navel to neck. The knight took the opportunity to memorize and worship her body like a recent convert to the faith. With one hand, he clutched her hip, while the other grasped in her hand, began to stroke her heated center and drew a soft moan from her lips._

_Arthur smirked, momentarily, stalling his ministrations as his irises, nearly as dark as the night that surrounded them, locked on hers before continuing to strum her like a mandolin, plucking and stroking her until her body tensed beneath him._

_“Are you sure?” The knight inquired, his eyes probing hers, searching for any kind of hesitation on her part._

_Stalwart determination shone like a beacon in the forest green pools of her eyes as she reached down and firmly, cupped his hard member in her palm feeling the smooth velvet of his skin, “If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have gone this far.”_

_Her response was all he needed as his hand moved to cover her own, pulling it away from his member before he pinned it above her head. With her free hand she pulled his mouth back down to hers as he thrust, gently but quickly into her until she sheathed him to the hilt. Both shuddering with satisfaction as their bodies became one. He shuddered in satisfaction, her walls tightening around him forcing a breath of ecstasy out of his lungs._

_She panted, brows drawn together in discomfort as her body stretched to accommodate his considerable size, wincing, she cursed against his lips, “Gods.”_

_“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” He inquired with a frown, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her Attempting to pull away afraid that something had gone wrong._

_“Yes, yes, I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.” Alayna nodded, glancing up at him from underneath her eyelashes and rolling her hips against his to reassure him, “Just been a while.”_

_He groaned above her as his body responded, readily, to her; rocking his hips in unison with hers. The mounting friction between them nearly had him coming undone and they hadn’t even gotten anywhere yet, “Seven hells, Aly.”_

_Mewling in response, she hooked her leg around his thigh, pulling him deeper into her as she guided them to a steady rhythm. Arthur’s head dipped down to find her shoulder, his mouth kissing its way towards her neck while one of his hands fondled her breast as their bodies ground against each other._

_The building heat caused her to clench, tightly around him as she neared her release, her body tensing as she raked her nails into the flesh of his back. Her hands, then, gripped his shoulder as she panted in his ear, “Faster, Arthur, faster.”_

_Grunting above her, he responded to the best of his ability. His movements jerked and sputtered as he plunged into her with more vigor. On the verge of his own release, his self control drove him not to finish until he’d brought hers first._

_“Fuck, Aly, let go for me.” Finding his own voice as he pulled out entirely before drumming into her as hard and fast he could._

_The head of his cock finally hit the perfect spot causing Alayna’s back to arch away from the mattress and her body came like waves crashing on the beach as her release washed over him. Her gratified moan alone, nearly did him in as he continued to thrust through her orgasm, both of them riding it out until he was unable to hold back any longer. Biting down on her shoulder, he smothered the guttural groan that tore out of his throat as his cock pulsed within her and his body collapsed on top of hers._

_In a heap of tangled limbs, their chests heaved against each other as the couple struggled to regain their breath. Alayna smiled at her partner as her hand caressed his spine, allowing him to find his bearings once again._

_“Seven heavens, that was-” Arthur gasped, propping himself up on his elbows in order to lessen some of his weight from her petite frame._

_Alayna nodded, still slightly dizzy herself, “Worth it, I hope.”_

_Slotting his mouth over hers, he rolled them over so that his back rested against the pillows piled at the head of the bed, “More than, really.”_

_Sighing, she nestled against him, wrapping her arm across his torso, “Good.”_

* * *

 

281 AC

In the pale morning light, Alayna sat at the vanity taking a moment to reflect on the events of the night before. With a dreamy smile she studied her reflection, she unable to hide her satisfaction as she brushed her hair; smoothing out the wild mass which was still mussed, a combination of both intercourse and the following slumber.

Arthur had taken his leave shortly after they’d finished, not wanting to risk being caught in her tent. While Alayna was sad to see him go, she understood it was for the best. Neither of them could afford to face the repercussions if someone were to happen upon them in bed together. A necessary sacrifice for the pleasure they’d found in each other’s arms. No matter how fleeting that pleasure might be. She hoped it wouldn’t be the last time they came together as she knew it would most likely be the only time she enjoyed the act.

“Layna?” Ashara’s voice warbled from the other side of the canvas flap, “Are you awake?”

Suddenly appreciative she’d thought to throw on her floral sleeping gown before she’d fallen asleep, Alayna turned to face the entrance, “I am! Please, come in!”

The Dornish woman sashayed into the hunt, her arms clutching a wine skin, “Good morrow, you look absolutely radiant this morning.”

“As do you.” Alayna stood to embrace her friend before pulling away to gesture at the wine skin, “Isn’t it a little early for a drink?”

Ashara rolled her eyes at the Reach woman, “Never. However, I do not come to you bearing wine.”

With creased brows, Alayna studied at the dark haired beauty, “Really now? What is it?”

“Moon tea.” The words hung heavy in the enclosure like the tapestries in the Red Keep.

Alayna’s eyes widened in surprise, “Moon tea?”

The lady from Starfall nodded as a knowing smirk found its way onto her full lips, “Indeed. It’s a funny thing really. My brother sought me out first thing this morning to inform me that you would be in need of some. Why is it that he might’ve known?”

“Umm…” An embarrassed flush heated her face as Alayna struggled to find the right words to form a proper sentence. This was no conversation to be having with her friend much less her lover’s sister.

Shaking her head, pompously, Ashara poured her friend a cup of the aromatic liquid, “In all honesty, I’m surprised it’s taken you both this long to get to this point.”

“It’s not like we were planning on it.” Alayna pointed out, defending hers and Arthur’s actions the best she could, but took the brew nonetheless before moving to sit on her bed.

Wolfishly, Ashara watched the other woman gulp down minty concoction, “So how was it?”

Nearly choking, Alayna swallowed hard and pounded her chest as she coughed, “Why do you want to know? He’s your brother.”

“For curiosity’s sake.” Ashara shrugged, nonchalantly, as she poured another cup and continued to pry, “Was it good?”

“Very.” Alayna admitted, from behind the rim of her cup, once her coughing fit had settled. Glancing over at the Stony Dornish woman, she noticed Ashara was also consuming the moon tea, “Who were you with last night?”

“Brandon Stark.” Ashara relayed sharing a triumphant grin with her friend as she joined Alayna on the mattress.

Arching an eyebrow, Alayna shot her friend an accusing look, “Brandon Stark? Isn’t he promised to Catelyn Tully?”

Ashara shrugged and sipped on her tea obviously not feeling the need to comment on the marital status of the eldest Stark boy. Rolling her eyes at her wanton friend, Alayna stood from her seat and moved over to her trunk to finish getting ready for the day.

* * *

 

From the Royal Pavilion, Alayna took in the day’s tilts in the company of Elia and Ashara. She would’ve been a fool to turn down the invitation to sit in the royal box. It would probably be the only opportunity she’d have to do so and wasn’t going to waste any more of her time sitting with Mace and Jon.

So many knights had attended this tourney, Alayna could hardly keep any of them straight as each clashed in hopes of moving on to the next round. However, one could only watch so many tilts before one began to grow bored if one did not have any attachment to either party competing. Alayna, eventually, grew bored of the whole parade of men riding horses in their fancy armor, which had all begun to look the same. She struggled to keep herself sitting upright and proper as Ser What’s It of Who Cares unhorsed Ser Whoever from Who Knows for the umpteenth time.

That was until a short fellow in mismatched armor trotted his horse down the lane, drawing a murmur from the crowd as he stopped to dip his lance before the King, and then rode to the end of the lists where the champions of previous rounds had their pavilions. Alayna sat up at full attention when she spotted the laughing weirwood tree painted on the shield and smirked as the mystery knight challenged the knights from House Haigh, Blount, and Frey whose squires had maimed the crannogman on the opening day of the tourney.

Hiding the smirk that grew on her lips from behind the sleeve of her gown, Alayna watched on the mystery knight unseated all three knights. Exacting the revenging, Lyanna had planned out so carefully. Alayna felt a sense of pride for the young lady as she soundly defeated grown men, who should’ve been much more capable than her. Perhaps the old gods really were on the She-Wolf’s side, no doubt she would’ve been to do so on her own. Still Lyanna’s tenacity was something not to be reckoned with and Alayna respected the girl for her bravery; Alayna would’ve never been able to pull off such a disguise at a tourney of this magnitude.

A cheer resounded from the crowd of common folk as the mystery knight rode past them. Having heard the boos and jeers from when the now fallen knight had defeated their previous opponents, Alayna had noticed those men weren’t particularly well liked. The underdog storyline would always be a favorite of the small folk and anyone who took down those men was sure to be their champion.

When the defeated knights attempted to ransom their horses and armor, the mystery knight spoke, his voice booming out from his visor while he commanded them, “Teach your squires honor! That shall be ransom enough!”

Shaking her head, Alayna watched as the knights reprimanded their squires in order to have their armor and horses returned. But an odd sound from the center of the royal box tore her attention away from the sight toward King Aerys. The man shook with rage as he watched the mystery knight slipped away into the crowd. His expression caused worry to etch itself into Alayna’s face; a worry for the safety of the youngest Stark children. No doubt, in his madness, the king took the appearance of the mystery knight as a threat and would thusly seek out the identity of whoever was behind the helmet. Alayna had to warn them, but leaving right then would draw unwanted attention. She’d have to wait until the events were over for the day.

* * *

 

With a satchel filled with bandages and ointment, Alayna snuck out to the woods knowing that Lyanna would’ve most likely retreated back out to her hideout to strip herself of her armor and tend to any wounds she might’ve obtained during her rounds with the three knights. Sneaking through the brush, Alayna found Lyanna tearing off her armor with a pleased look on her face.

“Well done,” She applauded the younger woman as she stepped into the clearing, “That was quite a show you put on out there. The bards will be singing songs about ‘the Knight of the Laughing Tree’ for some time after that display.”

“‘The Knight of the Laughing Tree’? I like it,” Lyanna grinned over her shoulder at Alayna, only to wince as she pulled off her breastplate, “You know, I wasn’t really expecting to win so handily. Did you see the look on their squires faces?”

Alayna shook her head, noting the bruising beginning to form on Lyanna’s ribs and moved to help the younger woman, “I never took you to be a cruel person, Lady Stark.”

“I’m not.” She informed the Reach woman as she undid her bracers, “But they needed to be taught a lesson.”

Alayna nodded, noncommittally as she pulled out the ointment she’d stolen from her brother’s maester, “Hold still, this may sting a little. But it’ll help numb the bruising.”

Lyanna grimaced, “I know, I know. At least I don’t need any stitches.”

“Agreed.” Alayna conceded, wrapping a bandage over the salve in order to maximize its effect, “You’d be up the creek without a paddle on that note.”

“You don’t know how to sew stitches?” Lyanna questioned, quirking a disbelieving eyebrow at the other woman, “Surely, you must know.”

Chuckling, Alayna poked fun at her lacking abilities, “I can sew stitches about as well as I can speak High Valyrian.”

Her jest earned a laugh from the Northern girl, causing Lyanna’s body to quake with laughter. Shaking her head, Alayna waited for the girl to calm down to resume her task. While she was working on shoring up any other injuries Lyanna had sustained, Lyanna spoke up,

“Why are you helping me? I haven’t been particularly kind to you. In fact, I’ve been rather rude.”

Alayna offered the younger woman a soft smile and patted her hand, reassuringly, “Sometimes acts of kindness don’t require kindness in return.”

The elder woman allowed her words of wisdom sink in as she continued to work on the darkening patches on the Northern girl’s skin. Alayna was unsure if Lyanna would take her counsel to heart, but there was always a chance and opportunity to learn from every encounter in life one just had to be willing to seize it.

“Thank you.” Lyanna’s arms wrapped around Alayna’s waist causing the older woman to freeze unsure of how to react. Mindful of the girl’s injuries, Alayna returned her embrace,

“You’re welcome.”

After Alayna had finished dressing all of Lyanna wounds, the Stark girl insisted that Alayna come with her to meet her elder brothers and the friend who’s honor she’d defended. For some reason, Alayna found herself unable to refuse the strong willed woman, whose arm was now threaded through hers as Lyanna led them towards her family’s tents.

“Brandon! Eddard!” She called out to two men whose appearances were very similar to that of Benjen as they entered the largest of the five tents, “I’d would like to introduce you to Lady Alayna Tyrell. She’s been most kind to me.”

The pair of Stark men bowed before Alayna as the broader built man, Alayna assumed to be Brandon claimed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, “Well met, my lady, Brandon Stark, at your service.”

Studying the man, Alayna noted there was something wild and almost wolfish about him. She hadn’t missed the double entendre in his words either. Brandon Stark exuded animalistic confidence and sexuality. Not unlike Robert Baratheon in that regard, but his reputation wasn’t nearly as blemished. No wonder Ashara had taken Lord Rickard’s heir to bed the previous night. The pair certainly had a lot in common.

Curtseying in return, Alayna smirked, “Well met, my lord. However, I have no need of your services.”

Brandon snorted and took a step back from her, nudging his younger brother forward. The quiet man seemed much more subdued than the rest of his siblings with icy grey eyes that seemed to bore right through her as he also bowed, “Eddard Stark, second son of Lord Rickard of Winterfell.”

Repeating the pleasantries, she’d shared with his elder brother, Alayna offered the shy man a kind smile, “Alayna Tyrell, first sister to Lord Mace of Highgarden.”

Alayna swore she saw the hint of a sparkle in his stolid eyes at her thinly masked joke. Perhaps there was a bit of life in him after all. But she didn’t get the chance to think about it much more as Lyanna shoved a sandy haired young man towards her.

“Lady Alayna, I’d like you to meet my friend Howland Reed.”

The man in question offered Alayna a shy smile as he bowed to her much like the other man's hand, “Nice to make your acquainted, milady.”

“My lady.” Alayna corrected, automatically, unable to refrain herself because she knew better. An astonished look froze Howland’s face as Alayna shook her head at him, “I’ll have none of that, you’re a Lord, are you not? Greywater Watch is your house seat.”

“Indeed, I am, mi- my lady.” Howland agreed, stuttering as he corrected himself.

Alayna smiled at the timid crannogmen, “Much better. It’s a pleasure to meet you, my Lord. I’ve never met someone from The Neck before.”

“Not surprising.” Howland agreed, “We, rarely, leave our home.”

“Excellent!” Lyanna clapped her hands together, looking around the room at the people whom she’d gather, “I heard there’s going to be a murmur show tonight, let’s go check it out!”

* * *

 

Befuddled, Alayna was unsure of how she’d been incorporated into this pack of Northmen. Nonetheless, she found herself being dragged along by her new acquaintances. It was bizarre for an outsider, such as herself, to be so warmly welcomed by the usually reclusive and stoic people. Descendants of the First Men, their culture and customs were vastly different from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. However, she knew Northerners did nothing without reason or cause. Trying not to put too much thought into, Alayna focused on living in the moment instead of looking for hidden motivations.

Such a notion didn’t appear to be any problem for Lyanna and Brandon, both seemed to be cut from the same cloth as willful and wild beings who often did as they pleased. The pair seemed to compete for attention and leadership of their group as they walked towards the makeshift stage where the murmur show was to be held. Comparatively, Eddard, also called ‘Ned’, and Benjen were much more subdued in their temperament and mannerisms. Both of Lord Rickard’s younger sons seemed more akin to tamed dogs than their house’s sigil. Comparing the siblings was almost like comparing fire and ice to Alayna as they were so different, but were both so vital to nature.

Watching the siblings interact was the most entertainment she found thus far that day. Although she found it difficult to pay attention to where they were headed with all the banter that surrounded her. Lyanna and Brandon, simultaneously, competed to share stories about their home, the North, and their youth with her. There was almost too much going for Alayna’s tastes. The Reachwoman was much more used to people waiting to speak instead of being launched into a bombardment of words.

“Lady Alayna!” The voice of her betrothed called out from over the crowd, causing the rag-tag group to halt in their tracks and turn back in his direction.

Never before had Alayna been relieved to see the Knight of New Barrel. A first and only occurrence, no doubt, but it was still a welcomed sight. She had been moments from having a breakdown caused by the verbal bombardment she’d been assaulted with since they’d left the Stark camp. She watched Jon jog to catch up to them with a bounce in his step.

“Ser Jon.” She addressed the knight with a curtsey and a pleasant smile.

Jon grinned, broadly down at her before he gestured towards the northerners in their midst, “I hadn’t seen you much today and was wondering if you might find it agreeable to accompany me for a stroll. However, I can see now you are occupied and I will make my leave.”

As tempting as it was to be rid of her betrothed, Alayna realized this was most likely her only opportunity to escape her new friends. Grasping his arm when he turned away, Alayna turned him back to face her, “No! Not at all, I’ve been negligent. I would be more than happy to join you.”

“But you’re with friends.” He reminded her, his brow creasing in confusion.

Alayna glanced back at the Starks whom watched on, curiously, “‘Tis not a problem. We are betrothed, are we not? A walk is the least I owe you.”

“If it is your wish,” Jon nodded, possibly understanding what she was hinting at, “then I shan't object.”

Turning back to her friends, Alayna frowned, “It appears I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. I’m afraid I won’t be able to attend the murmur show with you.”

“Nonsense.” Lyanna smirked, her eyes glowing with mirth, “By all means, don’t let us hold you back.”

Alayna rolled her eyes and linked arms with Jon, allowing him to lead her away in the opposite direction.

“How was your day in the Royal box with Princess Elia and Lady Ashara?” He inquired after a considerable time as they cut through the crowds of people who were rummaging about the grounds.

Alayna smiled at his thoughtfulness, “It was most pleasing to spend time with such dear friends of mine.”

Jon nodded, “I’d reckon so. Mace informed me you served as a lady-in-waiting for the princess during your time in King’s Landing. You must be quite close.”

“We are.” She confirmed, frowning when they changed directions, “Where are we headed?”

“I’ve been told the Gods Eye is quite the sight to behold. I thought we’d take the opportunity to have a closer look at it while we’re here.” He informed her as he guided her in the direction of the lake.

Never one to turn down an opportunity to take in the wonders of the world, Alayna gestured for the dark haired man to lead the way.

* * *

 

The Gods Eye shimmered in the early evening sunlight. Beyond the shore, the isle of faces rose, hauntingly above the water the branches of the weirwood trees reaching as if painting the sky with purples and oranges. But as breathtaking as the Gods Eye was, one could only stare out at the unchanging water for so long before one grew bored.

Turning to face Harrenhal once again, a wry smile grew on her lips when she spied Arthur making his way towards them. Glancing at Jon, she noticed he was still enraptured by natural wonder before them to notice the other knight approaching them.

“Lady Alayna.” Arthur greeted, formally although his eyes sparkled, merrily when the Knight of New Barrel jumped at the unexpected interruption, “Princess Elia has requested your presence at the evening meal.”

Pivoting on his foot, Jon turned around to face the newcomer, “Ser Arthur.”

“Ah, Ser Jon Fossoway of New Barrel.” Arthur greeted as he joined their midst, “I meant to tell you sooner but you have excellent form for jousting. Your house should be proud.”

Alayna rolled her eyes, finding the blatant insult masked by the Dornishman’s false pleasantries. However, Jon didn’t take notice of Kingsguard’s disrespect and accepted what he thought were kind words with a cordial nod, “I’m sure my father would’ve been pleased to hear a knight of your status praise me. But I am no better or worse than any man from the Reach.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short.” Arthur clapped him on the back before he turned his attention back to Alayna, holding out an arm for her, “Come, my lady, we mustn’t keep the princess waiting.”

“Indeed.” Alayna agreed, barely able to contain a smirk as she accepted his arm and glanced to her betrothed, “It appears I am a wanted woman this evening. I’m sorry, Jon, I can’t turn down Princess Elia.”

“No, of course not. The princess is your friend. Go enjoy yourself.” The knight appeared fairly crestfallen as the realization that Alayna was leaving hit him, “I’ll tell Mace not to wait up for you tonight.”

Alayna nodded, good naturedly before turning her attention back to Arthur, “Shall we?”

Jon Fossoway watched the Kingsguard escort his betrothed away from him with a perplexed expression. He hadn’t missed the inscrutable look that had passed between Alayna and Ser Arthur. Could the ‘Sword of the Morning’ possibly be the one who holds her heart? Jon shook his head and banished the notion. Surely not, knights of the Kingsguard swore their lives away to protect the King. A man like Ser Arthur would never hold the interest of a lady like Alayna, would he?

* * *

  
Meanwhile, the newly redefined couple meandered their way back towards Harrenhal at a leisurely pace. From the perspective of an outsider, they appeared just as they were; a knight and a lady on friendly terms. However, no one the wiser of what either truly meant to the other. Her arm intertwined through his as he escorted her towards their destination. The amiable silence they founded themselves allowed Alayna to relax and reflect on the eventfulness of her day. Until the thought occurred to her about the beginning of her day...

“Thank you for sending the moon tea this morning.” Alayna murmured as they walked towards the great castle. Her fingers gripped the sleeve of his shirt drawing his attention down to her.

Arthur smiled, dolefully as his opposite hand encompassed hers, “It was the very least I could do considering we weren’t as careful as we should’ve been last night… I don’t want to burden you with my bastard and I’m not sure I could bear to have another man raise our child.”

Allowing his words to settle like a heavy stone in her chest, Alayna felt remorseful for their actions and for the child they most likely would never have. “How do you know I would’ve kept the child should I have fallen pregnant?”

“Because I know you, Aly. You would’ve turned the situation to your advantage.” The knight informed her, keeping his tone as even as possible despite the topic, “It’d be easy for you to make your betrothed believe the child was his.”

“Jon is somewhat dull, isn’t he?” The lady chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

The Kingsguard shook his head down at the Reachwoman, “Not necessarily dull. Just a lovesick fool.”

“Jon Fossoway is not in love with me.” Alayna denied, promptly, her mind unwilling to accept her lover’s suggestion. Glancing up at the Dornishman, she nearly rolled her eyes at his incredulous expression, “He might be in love with the idea of me. But that’s hardly my fault.”

“I never said it was.” Arthur assured her, quickly in an attempt to defuse any peevish feelings his lover might harbor from the tone of their conversation.

She accused, her eyes narrowing into a fractious glare, “You implied it.”

The knight opened his mouth to dissuade the lady on his arm, but before he got the chance to speak the insolent voice of her brother interrupted the couple,

“Alayna!”

With a deep breath, Alayna sighed and raised her hand to rebuke the Lord Oaf of Highgarden as he approached them, “Not now, Mace. I'm speaking with Ser Arthur.”

Slack-jawed, the elder of the Tyrell siblings dithered in frustration as he choked on the words lodged in his throat at his sister’s snub. Mace hadn’t been prepared for such an insolent rejection from Alayna and he failed to deliver a dim-witted response. With satisfaction evident on her face, the lady and her escort passed him by without so much as another glance.

“You weren’t joking about your brother.” The knight observed as he allowed her to lead him away from the chagrined Lord.

Alayna’s nose wrinkled, scornfully, “My brother is a clod. Hardly capable of being Lord of anything.”

“Don’t sound so sour, Aly.” Arthur teased, quietly, bending down so that only she can hear him.

With an unladylike snort, Alayna made to shove him away, “Don’t call me that.”

The knight kept a firm grip on her arm as he reminded her, smugly, “You didn’t seem to mind last night.”

Flashing him a dubious look, Alayna smirked, “One night is all that it takes to ruin you, good ser?”

“I was hoping it was going to be more than just one night.” He admitted, lowly as they stepped inside the stone fortress.

“I’m going to take all I can get.” She affirmed with a curt nod before pointing out, “But we both have our duties. I don’t want something to happen to you if someone were to find out.”

“Don’t worry about me.” He assured her, “Aly, my brothers won’t say anything.”

She sighed, running her fingers through her recalcitrant mane, “It’s not your brothers I’m worried about.”

“Will you be returning to King’s Landing with us after the tourney?” Arthur inquired, nonchalantly as they turned down the corridor that would lead to their princess’s rooms.

“I hope to.” Alayna confirmed, peering up at her love from underneath her eyelashes as she waved her hand, dismissively, “I’m sure Mace would love to have me married off as soon as possible, but I’d rather allow myself some time to get used to the idea.”

Nodding, Arthur readily agreed, “Indeed, my lady, I hope your lord brother considers it. The capital is dark in the absence of your light.”

Heat flared, uncontrollably, on her cheeks as she shook her head at the knight, “Of course, it has been. How long have I been gone? Two moons? Three at the most?”

“I am uncertain of the exact time, but either way it has been too long. Elia and Ashara have missed you.” He informed her with a veiled expression on his face as they neared the door that would end their brief time together.

Tilting her head up towards him, Alayna kept her face blithe as she inquired, “Are they the only ones?”

Arthur offered her no verbal response as he unlinked their arms as they stood in front of the entrance to Elia’s chambers. He, simply, gazed down at her visage through hooded eyes as his hand tucked a wayward tendril of hair behind her ear before he tore himself out of her captivating presence. “Until later, my lady.”

Blinking, Alayna watched him march away with a meaningful smile before she turned and knocked on the timber panel.

* * *

 

A/N: Sorry for not posting on here for a while. Real life has been messy for me. Hope everyone enjoys the update the next chapter should be coming out soon.

* * *

Up Next: A surprise before all the smiles die.

 


	10. Chapter 9: When All The Smiles Died

_ 278 AC _

 

_ Salty spray from the bay splashed on her face as the men rowed the small row boat towards the shore. Dragonstone was unlike any other place in Westeros with it’s Valyrian stone castle and sparse plateaus. Sheer cliffs jutted out of the sea providing an ominous warning for those who approached it. Definitely not a hospitable place by any means, but it was where her friends called home. Rhaegar and Elia had moved out to the island shortly after they’d wed as was tradition for Targaryen heirs. Although Alayna doubted her friend favored this particular ideal. However, his already strained relationship with his father prevented the young man from speaking out against it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Examining her surroundings, Alayna’s eyes trailed over the foreign stone work and intricate carvings near the waterline. To think this place boasted some of the last remnants of what had been the greatest civilization their world had ever seen. But long gone was Old Valyria and it’s dragons, whom had once ruled the skies. Dragonstone, like it’s Targaryen rulers, was all that was left of the Freehold. Briefly, Alayna wondered what might’ve become of the world if the Doom had never happened. How different might it be if Valyria was still a stronghold? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The lady of House Tyrell had little more time to consider the possibilities as the row boat made landfall and she was ushered onto the sand, finally free to move about after several hours of sitting. Her legs buckled and wobbled, slightly as she took her first few steps as her boats sunk into the sand. Alayna frowned, believing that her lack of coordination had more to do with how stationary she’d been than anything else. Once she’d gained a more stable bearing on her surroundings, she glanced up to see her silver haired friend approaching. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rhaegar looked exhausted, stretched thin and more worse for the wear than Alayna had ever seen him. His silver hair was matted and lacked it’s usual shine. Dark circles stood out against his pale complexion making his eyes appeared bruised and swollen. Alayna remembered how Mace had looked similar in the first few months after Willas’ birth, but she hadn’t a clue as to why the men struggled so much. They hadn’t been the ones to birth the child. Most of the time they weren’t even nearby when it happened. Alayna knew for a fact Mace hunted for most of the day while Alerie labored in their chambers and then proceeded to get drunk once he’d returned to Highgarden. Alayna had listened to her good sister’s struggle for most of the day and well into the night. She couldn’t comprehend how a man could leave his wife’s side after putting her in that condition only to return to have their child placed in his arms. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Shaking her head, Alayna knew Rhaegar was not her dear brother. Even though, Rhaegar and Elia’s relationship was complicated, he cared for his wife and her well being. He wouldn’t have just gone off and ignored what was happening. The man was too caring to not be present for the arrival of his first child in some way. Rhaegar always meant well and had the best intentions, no matter his reasoning behind them. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Alayna embraced the silver haired prince upon their greeting, “Well met, old friend, you look absolutely spent.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I could be worse.” Rhaegar yawned as he offered Alayna his arm so he could escort her up to the castle, “I have never loved another person as much as I love my daughter.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Alayna smiled as they began to ascend the stairs, “I recall my brother saying something similar after the birth of his first. How is Elia doing?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A pained look flashed on the prince’s face as his head turned away from her in a shameful way, “She struggled greatly to bring Rhaenys into the world. The maesters have informed me she will bedridden for quite some time. Oh Alayna, if I had known this would happen…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don’t blame yourself.” Alayna patted the man’s forearm, sympathetically, “How could you have known? At least, we didn’t lose her. Is she awake?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes, but not for long. She is still extremely weak. I sent for you because I hoped seeing one of her friends might encourage her.” He admitted as he stared off as the rolling surf below them. Ever the sorrowful man, what should’ve been one of the happiest moments of his life was forever tarnished by his wife’s difficulty. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Alayna nodded in agreement, but offered nothing else to their conversation as they hiked up towards the castle. Instead, she took the time to prepare herself for what she was about to see. She had been around childbirth before and had helped mares foal many times in her life. She wasn’t a stranger to it’s aftermath, both good and bad. But what she saw inside the rooms was nothing she could’ve prepared for. How lifeless her vibrant friend was and how childbirth had weakened Elia. Her friend almost looked like a ghost, so pale and gaunt. This person didn’t look anything like the Dornish Princess Alayna had the privilege of knowing. Her heart ached at the sight and hoped she’d never have to see Elia that way again. _

* * *

281 AC

**O** ne of Elia’s handmaidens greeted Alayna as she opened the door to the Princess’ chambers, allowing her to enter. The meek girl, then, lead the lady from the Reach towards the lounge where Elia and Ashara reclined, waiting for Alayna to join them for the evening meal. Upon first inspection both women appeared more subdued than they had been earlier in the day. Normally, Alayna would’ve chalked up their mellow demeanor as a result of the waning hours of the evening. After all, they had spent the majority of the day seated in the royal pavilion watching the joust and such monotony could be rather tiring if one wasn’t accustomed to it. But the ambience of the room didn’t feel tired or relaxed instead she could’ve almost cut the unlying tension with a knife had it been physical.   
  
Elia offered Alayna a small smile, which Alayna returned as she joined them at the table and another servant filled Alayna’s chalice with a deep red colored wine. She accepted the drink without hesitation and dipped her head in gratitude for the refreshment. Taking a sip of the Dornish Red, Alayna’s eyes flickered towards Ashara, whom had yet to speak, which was rather out of character for the lady from Starfall.   
  
“Something the matter?” Alayna inquired, after a few moments of relatively awkward silence.   
  
Both Dornish women shared a brief look before their princess spoke, “No, nothing’s the matter, Layna. An entire day sitting in the stands has been a bit draining on us is all. How have you been?”   
  
Keeping her face impassive, Alayna shrugged, “I haven’t a thing to complain about.”   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Alayna didn’t miss the knowing smirk grow on Ashara’s lips before the violet eyed woman spoke up, “Of course, you don’t. It was my idea to send Arthur to retrieve you. I thought you’d enjoy spending some time with him outside of your tent.”   
  
Elia looked between her ladies-in-waiting with a furrowed brow. Alayna was thankful Ashara hadn’t decided to share the news of her and Arthur’s coupling with everyone they knew. At least not yet.  The way that woman gossiped, Alayna wouldn’t be surprised if half the court had heard of it by the time she was done. In Elia’s case, it was probably best the princess heard it from Alayna instead of their mischievous friend.   
  
“Layna, what does Ashara mean by that?” Elia prompted, leaning forward with her chin on her hands as her elbows rested on the table top.   
  
Alayna shrugged, turning to face the instigator of their current conversation, “What are you implying, Ashara?”   
  
“Oh, nothing, just the fact that you and my brother spent some quality time together last night.” Ashara revealed, smugly, with a flick of her wrist before adding, “In your tent.”   
  
A surprised grin grew on Elia’s lips as she made eye contact with Alayna, “Did you?”   
  
“Yes,” Fighting to hold back the telling flush on her cheeks, Alayna gave up the game and admitted, “Arthur and I did spend some time together in my tent.”   
  
Both women squealed in excitement as Ashara topped off Alayna’s glass before she declared, “Finally! Elia, you owe me ten silver stags.”   
  
Without another word, the Dornish Princess fished out the demanded coin and tossed them onto the table for her fellow countrywoman to collect. Alayna quirked a brow at them as a frown pulled at the corners of her mouth, “Really? You two were wagering on whether or not Arthur and I would have sex?”   
  
Ashara smirked while Elia, simply, shrugged, “It wasn’t just us. Jon and Rhaegar were in on it as well.”   
  
“How long has this little wager been going on?” Alayna prompted as she sipped on her wine, although she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know.   
  
“For three years now.” Ashara revealed, still reveling in her victory,  “But we only just upped the stakes recently. I bet ten silver stags that you and Arthur would come together here at the tourney. Elia insisted that you both would wait until we returned to King’s Landing.”   
  
“What about Griff? What was Rhaegar’s wager?” Alayna inquired as she looked between her friends. She didn’t like where this conversation was going.   
  
“Griff’s already out, he had bet you’d get together after you were rescued from the Kingswood Brotherhood.” Elia informed her as she snacked on a date, “Rhaegar wagered it would happen if Arthur won the tourney.”   
  
Rolling her eyes, Alayna shook her head, “Well, I suppose I should be thankful I have such caring friends who are concerned about my sex life so much that they’d gamble on it.”   
  
“Oh gods, Layna, it was all in good fun.” Ashara dismissed with a wave as if what they’d been doing wasn’t a big deal.   
  
Elia sentiments echoed the lady of House Dayne’s, “We didn’t mean anything by it. We just want you and Arthur to be happy.”   
  
“Well, I thank you for your shared concern over my happiness, but I would appreciate it even more if you two stayed out of my business.” Alayna scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

* * *

Silence took hold as the food for their meal arrived. The variety was great, although the amount was not as frivolous as the opening banquet. Thankful to see a much more normal amount of food, Alayna readily awaited her plate. Once the women’s plates were filled and served accordingly, Elia’s attendants were dismissed so that the friends could enjoy the meal more privately. However, not much was said between the women as they consumed their meal. 

  
Taking note of this, Alayna Looked up from her plate at Elia and frowned when she saw the Dornish Princess had barely touched anything on her own plate. Elia’s cup also lacked the ruby colored wine she typically drank. Something was wrong, but what? Alayna’s jade eyes flickered towards Ashara, whom was devouring her food in ravenous fashion. Everything appeared normal on Ashara’s end. If there was something going on, Ashara wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret.    
  
“Elia, you’re unwell?” Alayna inquired, setting her eating utensils down on the table and turning her full attention to her friend.   
  
Something flashed in the princess’ dark eyes that Alayna didn’t miss as Elia assured her friend with a short nod as she took a small bite bread, “Everything is fine, Layna. I’m just not very hungry today.”   
  
Alayna quirked an eyebrow at the dark haired woman, “But you haven’t even touched anything, let alone drank.”   
  
“Perhaps I don’t wish to drink today, Alayna.” Elia’s rebuttal fell weakly as Alayna and Ashara shared a skeptical look.   
  
Alayna suggested, off handily, “Maybe you’re hiding something from us, Elia.”   
  
“You have been acting strange lately. What’s going on?” Ashara frowned, her violet eyes narrowing in suspicion.   
  
“You’re both mad, I’m perfectly-” Elia’s face turned a greenish color before the woman flew out of her seat, headed for the nearest chamber pot.    
  
Once there the Dornish Princess emptied the contents of her stomach. Alayna and Ashara were quick to join their friend, smoothing Elia’s dark tresses away from her face and into a bun so they wouldn’t be soiled by the foul smelling matter in the pot. When Elia had finished retching, Ashara handed the woman a cloth to wipe of her mouth while Alayna offered her a cup of water.   
  
“You’re with child, aren’t you?” Alayna inquired, gently, knowing the subject was a tricky matter to broach with her good friend.   
  
Elia offered her companions a sad smile while confirming her status with a nod.   
  
Bowing her head, Alayna embraced her friend, “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be, Layna. It’s my duty as a wife.” Elia reminded the younger woman.   
  
Alayna shook her head, “But you experienced so much trouble with Rhaenys… How could Rhaegar do this to you?”   
  
“He needs a son,” Elia reminded her, “I have to give him an heir.”   
  
“Why not just let him marry another woman, one that is capable.” Alayna suggested.   
  
Elia challenged as she addressed her friend, coldly, “Are you calling me ill fit to bear children, Lady Tyrell?”   
  
“Yes! You almost died having Rhaenys. What makes you think this time will be any different?” Alayna demanded, hoping her friend find some clarity about just how dangerous her situation was.   
  
“It has to be. I have to give him another child.” Elia’s position remained steadfast as she rose to a more normal position on the wooden floor.   
  
Sighing, Alayna bowed her head in defeat, “Alright… Well, there’s no undoing this now. We’ll be here for you every step of the way.”   
  
The rest of the women’s evening was much more somber as they finished their meal and later lounged about Elia’s rooms. Alayna hadn’t felt this relaxed since before she’d been abducted by the Kingswood Brotherhood. Her life had been a whirlwind as of late and she was having difficulty comprehending it all. From her capture then  back to King’s Landing only to be sent home to find out her father died, then betrothed against her will to venturing to Harrenhal to be a part of the greatest tourney of her generation had proven to be quite a journey. On top of all, she had been reunited with her friends, found Arthur returned her affections just as fervently as she did, and now learned Elia was expecting once again. So much had happened so quickly, she felt as if her life was on the verge of falling apart.

* * *

 

Sometime later, Prince Rhaegar returned to his and Elia’s chambers. The man seemed ragged yet somehow maintained a dignified appearance as he strode into the rooms with his head held high. Dressed in his house’s colors of black accented in reds, he moved to fill a chalice of wine before he addressed the ladies,   
  
“Good evening, I hope your night has been much more enjoyable than mine.”   
  
Alayna’s brow creased in confusion as she glanced at her companions, who appeared to be just as perplexed as she was. She opened her mouth to inquire into Rhaegar’s meaning, but Elia beat her to it, “Pardon?”   
  
Rhaegar ran his free hand through his silver locks and sighed, “My father is certain the mystery knight is an enemy. He fears a traitor is in our midst, ready to attack at any moment. He has sent out several lords and even his own knights to unmask this ‘Knight of the Laughing Tree.’”   
  
“But mystery knights are not uncommon,” Alayna rationalized from her seat next to Ashara as the other woman braided the Reachwoman’s russet mane into a much more manageable style, “Your father is paranoid. Even one of his own Kingsguard once participated as a mystery knight in his youth.”   
  
“I’m afraid my father is losing his grip on reality, Alayna. He is a shadow of the man he once was. It is only a matter of time before he goes completely mad.” Rhaegar’s face was grim as he spoke. His words surprised Alayna, he rarely addressed his father’s declining mental state and never spoke so plainly of it.   
  
“So what will happen once your father finds this man.” Ashara prompted, earning glares from both of her friends.   
  
Rhaegar shrugged as he moved to join his wife on the chaise, “It depends on who it is. My father believes the man might be Jaime Lannister defying orders to spite my father after sending back him to King’s Landing instead of allowing him to participate in the tourney. If it is, which we all know it isn’t, Jaime would be punished severely. Anyone else will most likely be put to death to make an example out of them.”   
  
“Perhaps we shall pray this mystery knight isn’t found. No man deserves to be put to death for wanting to participate in the event.” Elia offered, softly always seeing the good in people.   
  
Alayna shook her head, even though she was the only one in the room who actually knew who ‘The Knight of the Laughing Tree’ was, “But why continue to remain anonymous after finding victory? Isn’t it customary to reveal oneself?”   
  
“Only if he wins the entire tournament or loses would a knight identify himself.” Rhaegar informed her his face impassive as he regarded her with deep indigo eyes.   
  
Nodding in understanding, Alayna attempted to smother a yawn as it crawled out of her throat. Having not realized how weary she was, the woman turned to the window behind her to see the sky was nearly pitch black, “Well, as exciting as all this talk of mystery knights has been. I’m positively exhausted. It would be best I retire to my tent before I keel over.”   
  
As she rose to stand, Rhaegar followed suit, “Allow me to escort you, Alayna. The journey from the castle to your camp is far too long for a lady of your standing to travel unaccompanied.”   
  
“If you wish to.” Alayna agreed as she accepted the man’s arm. How odd? Rhaegar wasn’t usually one to escort her anywhere. Of course, back in King’s Landing Griff and Arthur often joined their gatherings and normally, one of them took up the duty of accompanying her to her door. Alayna informed her friends as she bid them farewell, “I’ll see you all on the morrow.”   
  
Elia and Ashara, both, bid their friend a good night as Rhaegar led Alayna out of the chambers and towards an exit out of the great castle. For a few moments, neither the prince or lady spoke and yet, it was plain to Alayna her companion wished to speak with her, so she waited until they were outside in the brisk night air to speak,   
  
“Is there something you wish to speak to me about, your grace, or are you merely being a good friend?”   
  
“Is it so wrong to accompany a lady to her tent? Besides Ser Arthur is on duty this evening and is unable to leave the King’s side.” Rhaegar informed the lady from the Reach as they trudged along the dirt path keeping his eyes forward, “It wouldn’t be right to pull him away only to have him return you to your tent.”   
  
“Well, he is a kingsguard. It is his duty afterall.” Alayna dismissed, unsure of how much Rhaegar knew about her and Arthur’s relationship.   
  
Rhaegar smiled, softly at his petite friend, “He is very fond of you, Alayna. He’s never been this way about anyone else, I hope you know that.”   
  
“I do.” Alayna confirmed, “He’s made his feelings perfectly clear. But I have a feeling you didn’t offer to escort me back to my tent to gossip about my relationship with Ser Arthur.”   
  
“Nothing ever gets past you.” Rhaegar smirked, shaking his head as he regarded the woman walking beside him, “Tis true. I have a much more important endeavor to ask of you.”   
  
“Go on then. What’s got you so bothered that you’ve come to me instead of someone you’re closer to.” Alayna gestured for the prince to continue.   
  
“I take it you are now aware of Elia’s condition. We have done our best to hide it for as long as we could, but we knew we weren’t going to be able to keep it from our friends as long as we can the general public.” Rhaegar began, taking a breath before continuing, “I need you to return with us to King’s Landing once this tourney is over. This pregnancy would be better suited for Elia if she were surrounded by her closest friends.”   
  
“You are aware that my brother intends for me to wed as soon as possible?” Alayna reminded the prince, making sure the man had all the facts before he asked something like this of her.   
  
Rhaegar smirked down at the lady, “You think your brother is in a position to deny me?”   
  
“You would be so bold?” Alayna wondered, although her tone implied she was jesting.   
  
“Alayna, it is of the highest importance that this child is born safely and that Elia recovers so that she able to have another.” Rhaegar informed her.   
  
Alayna’s brow furrowed in confusion by her friend’s admission, “But why? If you have a son, wouldn’t that be enough?”   
  
“The dragon must have three heads.” He told her in a way that was ominous.   
  
Alayna frowned as she mulled his words unsure of their relation to their current situation, “What does that mean?”   
  
“It is a part of a prophecy, my great-grandfather King Aegon V once read about the return of dragons in Westeros.” Rhaegar revealed to her his voice cracking a bit as he spoke, “It is part of a prophecy that brought ruin to my family.”   
  
“What?” Alayna blinked.   
  
“Have you heard of the Prince that was Promised Prophecy?” Rhaegar inquired.   
  
“Sounds familiar. It has something to do with the Long Night, correct?” Alayna recalled, remembering she’d read something about such a prophecy in one of the books about the Age of Heros.   
  
“Yes, when Jenny of Oldstones came to court after marrying Prince Duncan the Small, she brought with her a woods witch. The witch prophesied that the prince that was promised would come from the line of my parents, which was why my grandfather had them marry, although they held no fondness for each other.” Rhaegar enlightened her as they continued on their walk, “At first, I thought the prophecy spoke about myself… But now, I do not believe this to be the case. I believe the child Elia now carries within her is.”   
  
“And you want me to help ensure, this child lives… And Elia is able to have another to fulfill it because the dragon must have three heads.” Alayna prompted as she absorbed everything her friend had just imparted to her.   
  
Rhaegar nodded in confirmation, “Yes.”   
  
Having a feeling she knew where their conversation was going, she continued, “And I won’t be able to tell anyone about this.”   
  
“No, I’m sorry, Alayna,” Rhaegar shook his head with a sigh, “None of this is for certain. If it were true and such information fell into the wrong hands, then I fear something terrible might happen.”   
  
“Alright, I’ll help… at least to the best of my abilities.” Alayna assured the silver haired man as they came to stop outside her tent. Glancing around, she noticed her brother’s dwelling was dark as were her other neighbors.   
  
Rhaegar offered the petite woman a sad smile as he gripped her hand, briefly, before stepping away, “That’s all I will ever ask of you, my friend.”   
  
As Alayna watched her friend walk away, she wondered to herself just what she’d gotten into. For some reason, she felt as if she didn’t fully understand what she’d agreed to be apart of or if she ever would. Not many people often understood the crowned prince and even fewer claimed to; Rhaegar and his reasonings were mysteries even the most intellectual had difficulty wrapping their minds around. Alayna just hoped he wasn’t planning anything that might risk everything he was building lest he might bring ruin to his House and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. 

* * *

Early the next day, Alayna joined her brother and Jon in the stands. Having spent so much time with her friends, she knew she would need to stay on Mace’s good side. Needing to do so in order to convince him to allow her to return to King’s Landing with the royal party following the conclusion of the tourney. Not that it really mattered if Mace agreed to it or not, Rhaegar made his position perfectly clear when they’d spoken the previous night.

  
Dressed in rich greens and golds, the Tyrell host surly made an impression on the rest of the attendants as they claimed their seats among the other lords. Even though they were the newest Great House, they looked like they belonged with the much older families. A swell of pride grew in Alayna’s chest as she observed her party having taken notice of the fact for the first time. For once, they could almost pass as a united front, she and her brother. Which surprised her, having not much reason to support Mace in recent days. Publicly, however, she would perform her duty as a member of House Tyrell to assure her family continued to make a good impression.   
  
Once everyone was seated and before the day’s tilts commenced, King Aerys rose from his seat in the Royal Pavilion and called out to the crowd,  “Bring forth the mystery knight!”   
  
A murmur rose through the gathering of nobles and commoners, yet no one stepped forward save for Robert Baratheon, who carried the shield which ‘the Knight of the Laughing Tree’ held in his hands the previous day, “All we could find was his shield, your grace.”   
  
King Aerys’ ghostly face darkened at the young Storm Lord’s news, “This traitor, who is too cowardly to show his face before his king, will face justice.”   
  
Alayna glanced over her shoulder at the Stark clan spying Lyanna seated, comfortably between her brothers. In the early morning light, Lyanna looked every inch of a northern lady with not a single bandage or stitch to be seen. No one would’ve been the wiser that Rickard Stark’s daughter was behind the mystery knight. Alayna breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed in her seat as she turned her attention down to the arena where the competitors would resume the joust.   
  
By this point in the tourney, there were only four knights left. Prince Rhaegar, Ser Barristan, Jon Connington, and Ser Arthur. All were some of the best knights in the Seven Kingdoms and all were tourney veterans. Each man would draw his semifinal match for the day, the outcome of which would determine who would face off in the champion’s tilt the next day. Alayna watched on, her breath caught in her throat as she wished for Arthur to draw either Griff or Ser Barristan for this round. Fate, however, was not on their side as he drew Prince Rhaegar’s name.    
  
Bowing her head, the lady from Highgarden sighed. This had not been what she’d been hoping for at all, what should’ve been the final tilt of the tournament was going to happen that day. Feeling someone’s gaze upon her, Alayna lifted her jade eyes to meet Arthur’s violet stare. The Sword of the Morning offered his lady an assuring smile as he touched the collar of his breastplate, upon closer inspection Alayna could see a puff of white cloth sticking out from underneath the armor near his neck.   
  
Smirking in return, she nodded, curtly in his direction before turning her attention to Griff’s tilt against Ser Barristan. Alayna knew better than to believe her friend would emerge victorious as the Kingsguard had previously unhorsed the Griffin at the Tourney held at Storm’s End. More of a jack-of-all trades than a master of none, Griff always toted himself as. The ginger preferred to be capable of many things than excellent at a few.   
  
Despite being outmatched by Ser Barristan, Griff made sure to put on a good show. He had always been good at entertaining the people. He had a natural charismatic air about him which commanded attention. Alayna was certain his desire was to take everyone’s mind off the mystery knight and back onto the tourney itself. For several rounds, the Lord of Griffin’s Roost held his own against the legendary knight. That was until his luck ran out and Ser Barristan’s lance found it’s way past Griff’s red and white shield; the blow to his breastplate enough to unhorse the man from the Stormlands.   
  
The crowd cheered, exalting the Kingsguard for his victory as Griff dusted the dirt from his rump, he bowed and before taking his leave. Alayna clapped for both competitors, bearing no ill will towards the knight from House Selmy. She was more than happy to see a worthy man move on to the champion’s tilt. Ser Barristan was much better suited for either challenger that arose out of the following match than her friend, even though she would’ve given a considerable amount of coin to see Griff unhorsed by either of his friends. However, Alayna would just have to wait until they were back in King’s Landing for that to happen.   
  
Straightening in her seat, Alayna watched on with full attention as the next pair of contestants rode out to the arena. Upon his black destrier, the rubies encrusted in his  armor, Rhaegar appeared otherworldly as his armor glittered in the afternoon sunlight. Stationing himself opposite of his close friend, he appeared every inch the King he would become. Ser Arthur’s own armor gleamed from his perch atop one of the white Kingsguard steeds the Dornishman often rode. Both men dipped their lances towards each other before, the flag was dropped for them to begin.   
  
Hooves thundered above the noise of the crowd as the men clashed, neither budging as they made their initial swipes at one another, breaking their lances as they stormed past. This was a dance, which both of them knew very well, it had been rehearsed numerous times over the years. Both had found victory and defeat at the hands of one another and yet, they remained close friends.   
  
Circling back around to retrieve new lances, the prince and the kingsguard readied themselves for another round. From the seat beside her brother, Alayna’s heart pounded against her ribs like a war drum as she, silently, cheered for her lover and willed for him to defeat the dragon prince. Perhaps, it was her own selfish desire to be crowned ‘the queen of love and beauty’, but she also wished to see her knight triumphant. It would mean everything to her should Arthur win as he so desperately wished to.   
  
Once again, their steeds stormed towards each other. This time there was a greater sense of urgency as the men readied their lances, but once more they remained atop their mounts. However, Alayna didn’t miss the way Arthur cradled his arm against his breast as he rode back to get another lance from his squire. Cursing to herself, Alayna realized there was no way Arthur would survive another tilt if he was injured. Hanging her head, the lady from the Reach whispered a prayer under her breath to any god that might listen.   
  
She looked back up just in time to see the competitors charge once more. Even from her point of view, she could see the difference in the way Arthur carried his lance. The man was hurting and fighting through his pain fueled by pure determination to win. But fate was not on his side that day as Rhaegar took the advantage in stride, unhorsing the knight of his father’s Kingsguard on the third tilt.   
  
Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Alayna watched Arthur’s body fall from his horse before it collided with the arena floor like a sack of potatoes. The rest of the spectators voices raised in elation as the crown prince remained on top his stallion as the Champion’s match was now set. Alayna couldn’t find it in her to join their cheers, unable to tear her eyes away from her lover’s prone form. However, Rhaegar was humble in victory over his friend as the silver haired man quickly dismounted and helped the Dornishman to his feet.   
  
When Arthur was upright, his eyes found hers once more and the sorrowful look within them nearly brought her to tears. Everything inside of her yearned for her to comfort him, but she knew better than to out themselves so publicly. Not after their story had just begun. She’d bide her time until she’d be free to seek him out without raising any suspicion. She watched as the men clapped each other on the back before they both walked out of the arena together.

* * *

At the first opportunity she had, Alayna slipped away from her brother and betrothed in order to go to her fallen knight. She found herself lingering near Arthur’s tent unsure of whether she should enter or not. Dusk had begun to settle around them, turning her surroundings a hazy purple as night approached, the raucous gatherings of lords and their friends as they celebrated the day was all she could hear.

  
Concealed underneath her cloak, Alayna’s identity remained hidden as she weighed her choices. Part of her longed to comfort her lover because she knew how badly he’d wanted to defeat Rhaegar as a chance at redemption. But the other wondered if the Knight wished to be alone in his defeat, she had never seen him as dejected as he’d been when Rhaegar had unhorsed him. The way his eyes looked almost mournful as they locked with hers from beneath his helm still haunted her.   
  
How would he react if she appeared in his tent? Would he push her away? Or would he allow her to comfort him? This was entirely new territory for Alayna and she had no clue as to how to comfort her lover. Deep down, she knew she had to see him. They were living on borrowed time as it were, she couldn’t just keep standing there wasting what few moments they had left.   
  
Mustering up the courage she knew she’d need, Alayna marched across the dirt path, which had ground increasingly muddy from being over trampled during the course of the tourney, and pushed open the flap to enter the Kingsguard’s tent. Only a few candles were lit, leaving the space difficult to see in. But her sharp eyes fell on his form seated on the cot, bent over with his head in his hands. Fresh white bandages adorned his right shoulder and chest, no doubt covering the bruising where Rhaegar’s lance collided.   
  
“Oh, Arthur.” She sighed, the sound of her own voice foreign on her ears as she crossed the distance between them.   
  
The knight glanced up when he heard her speak, “Aly… I’m sorry.”   
  
Even in the sparse lighting, Alayna could see the damp streaks from frustrated tears that had no doubt fallen from his eyes. Kneeling down before the man, Alayna took his hands in hers, “Don’t be too upset with yourself. It’s just a silly crown. Are you alright?”   
  
“The maester said I’ll be sore for a couple days. Nothing I’m not used to.” He assured her, softly as he brushed a few stray curls away from her brow.   
  
Alayna leaned into his touch as she looked at her partner through hooded eyes, “Oh yes, a knight of your caliber must be used to the pain that comes with an event such as jousting.”   
  
“How have I been so fortunate to know such an understanding woman?” He wondered aloud with a teasing smile as he leaned forward, pulling her closer so that their faces were no more than an inch apart.   
  
A soft laugh bubbled up in her throat as her gaze fell to his lips, “Well, you’ll have to thank my mother someday.”   
  
“Indeed.” He agreed before he closed the gap between them, melding their mouths together capturing a moment of desire.   
  
The pair savored the opportunity as their lips danced as one. Slowly and softly at first until their actions grew more fervent when a familiar urgency took over. The lustful passion left over from their first union smoldered beneath the surface reared its head once more but this time clearer minds prevailed. They had already tempted fate enough in the last day. Neither were ready to go there again, such a reality was something they couldn’t afford.   
  
Breathless, Alayna pulled away to catch her breath as she remembered something important she had intended to share with the Dornishman before they’d become distracted, “Rhaegar has requested I return King’s Landing. To aid Elia.”   
  
Joy sparkled in his violet irises, briefly as he absorbed the news before the elation died and concern took over, “That’s wonderful, but you don’t sound very thrilled.”   
  
“How can I be?” Alayna huffed, shrugging her shoulders in frustration as she pointed out, “Last time, with Rhaenys, she was so ill for so long. It nearly killed her. What if…”   
  
“None of that now.” Arthur hushed as he drew her into his arms, stroking her hair, soothingly as he assured her, “Elia is a strong woman despite her physical ailments. We won’t lose her to childbirth. She is far too stubborn to leave us that way.”   
  
“I know, it’s just-” She attempted to vent but her knight was quick to expel her fears.    
  
“Just relax. Everything is going to work out the way it’s suppose it in the end. Just have a little faith.” He requested as his hands splayed out over her hip bone, fingers digging into the skin of her pelvis through the fabric of her skirt.   
  
“Having faith is hard when the gods don’t answer your prayers.” She informed him, honestly as her own hands traced the broad span of his bare shoulders.    
  
“That’s not true. They’ve answered plenty of mine recently.” He told her, guiding her to sit on his lap. Her thighs framing his as if they had been made for each other. 

 

Alayna took a moment relish the feeling of him underneath her before a teasing smirk grew on her lips and looped around his neck, “Oh really, how so?” 

  
“After you left the Capital, I prayed that I would see you again and here you are.” He revealed as one of his hands trailed its way up her spine before it came to grip her shoulder while the other still firm gripped her hip.   
  
Shaking her head, Alayna ran her fingers down his stubbled cheek, “And here I am.”   
  
The Dornishman bent his head down so that it rested against her shoulder, Alayna could feel his lips dance across her skin as he whispered, “I’d like to have you again. But I believe you have much to discuss with your lord brother this evening.”   
  
“Indeed, I do.” She sighed in agreement, frustrated despite her better judgement as she slipped off his lap and rose to her feet, “Fret not, there will be other chances if all goes accordingly.”   
  
“I’ll look forward to them.” He declared as he let his arms fall from her body, allowing her to untangle from their embrace.   
  
“As will I.” Alayna confirmed, stepping away from the knight before offering him a polite curtsey as she straightened her gown, “Until tomorrow, ser.”   
  
“Until tomorrow, my lady.” He nodded as a satisfied grin crept onto his lips as he watched her retreating form exit his meager tent.

* * *

On her way back to the Tyrell camp, Alayna began to prickle with anticipation as she prepared herself for the verbal sparring match she was about to endeavor. The lady had no doubts she could quash her brother quite handily, but she feared her logic wouldn’t get through his thick skull and poorly structured ideas. Mace could be a right stubborn fool when he wanted to be and on the matter of her impending nuptials, she knew he wouldn’t be willing to budge. If proceedings went poorly, she knew she always had the option of having Rhaegar pen a royal summon, which her lord oaf of a brother wouldn’t be able to object to.

  
The musical tones of familiar laughter disrupted Alayna’s thoughts as she past by a particularly dark alley nested between a pair of towering tents belonging to some lords from the Riverlands. Without a second thought, her eyes snapped toward the direction the sound came from, only to nearly stumble over her own feet when she saw the retreating forms of Rhaegar and Lyanna as they snuck between the tents.    
  
“Seven hells.” Alayna breathed, shaking her head and rubbed her eyes before she glanced back up to make sure her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her in the twilight hours. But there was no mistaking the silver crown of the prince’s hair anywhere nor the blue-grey gown Lyanna had worn that day.   
  
Never had she ever expected to see the Targaryen or the Stark interacting publicly, much less in the secret of the night. No doubt nothing good would come from this encounter, that much Alayna was certain. But when had this happened? Had Rhaegar stumbled upon Lyanna as he was searching for ‘the Knight of the Laughing Tree’? No, how could he have? Surely, Lyanna would’ve told her if she’d been discovered.   
  
Or would she? Lyanna had no obligation to share such information with Alayna, especially if Rhaegar had requested no one know. But why? What was going on here? However, before Alayna could call out to them, the pair had darted into another alley and were now out of sight.    
  
Sighing, Alayna shook her head as she resumed her trek back towards the green tents she’d called home during her stay in Harrenhal. But her mind continued to dwell on Rhaegar and Lyanna. She hoped they would follow their heads and make decisions they wouldn’t regret, but deep down she feared it was already too late for that.

* * *

Entering Mace’s tent, Alayna found her lord brother and betrothed seated at the table they’d brought with them from Highgarden sharing a decanter of wine. Both men stood when they took note of her presence and Jon pulled out the empty chair beside him for her to take. However, Alayna pulled out her own seat across from the knight and poured herself a chalice of rich Arbor Gold as she sat.

  
“Brother. Jon.” She greeted them, cooly, keeping her tone clear and even as she made eye contact with both men as they returned to their own seats, “How has this day treated you?”   
  
The men shared a look, one which Alayna didn’t miss, before Mace spoke, “It has suited us just fine. We, both, were thrilled with Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur’s tilt. Were you not as well?”   
  
“I was. I’ve seen the Prince and Ser Arthur spar on several occasions. The joust is the only matter Rhaegar has the upper hand in.”   
  
“Indeed, Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur are truly two of the best competitors in the tourney.” Jon agreed before inquiring, “Who do you think will prevail tomorrow? Ser Barristan the Bold or the Prince?”   
  
“I’d like to see Ser Barristan claim victory.” Alayna informed her fellow Reachmen as she began to dine on the meal their household had prepared for them.   
  
“You’d rather see Ser Barristan be proclaimed champion than your friend, the crowned prince?” Jon questioned, surprise evident on his features.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Alayna caught Mace roll his eyes as he informed the newcomer to their family dynamic, “My dear sister, here, is a champion for the underdog, even if the favorite is one of her close friends.”   
  
“Ser Barristan won the Tourney held at Storm’s End, where he defeated Rhaegar. If he did it then, he can do it again.”   
  
“Sound logic.” Jon agreed with a nod as he considered her words.   
  
“Well, it matters not who wins tomorrow. For we must really begin planning your wedding. I-”   
  
“About that.” Alayna interrupted with a sly smile as she folded her hands neatly before her on the table, “Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia have both requested that I return to King’s Landing with them after the Tourney.”   
  
“Your duty is no longer to the court or the royals.” Mace reminded her as he cut into the slab of meat he’d managed to fit on his plate, “Your duty is to House Tyrell and the Reach. You will marry this man, as planned, once we return to Highgarden.”   
  
“I never agreed to wed Jon upon our return home.” Alayna hissed as she stabbed at potatoes and root vegetables on her own platter, “You’ve barely given me any time to get used to the notion. I haven’t gotten any say in the matter. You’re being unfair, Mace.”   
  
The Lord of Highgarden scoffed as he eyed his younger sister with a disparaging gleam, “Unfair? You think I’m being unfair? You’re going to four-and-twenty soon, Alayna, which is far too old to be unwed for a lady of your standing. Most women would’ve been shipped off the moment they got their moon’s blood. Papaw was kind to you, sheltered you, even.”   
  
Jon glanced between the Tyrell siblings as they volleyed. The knight of New Barrel was unsure if he should be amused or concerned at their quarreling. Aware that Mace and Alayna had always butted heads, he feared this might cause a greater rift between the two members of the great house. Sipping on his wine, Jon decided he’d intervene if need be.    
  
“My friend, Lady Ashara Dayne is also still unwed and she is only a year older than I-” Alayna began her rebuttal   
  
“I’ve had just about enough of your Dornish friends.” Mace announced, slamming his hands on the wooden table top before him, sending a quake through the surface and shaking the contents on top, “They’ve been soiling your mind with silly notions of equality and sexuality. They’ve tainted you.”   
  
“How dare you-” Alayna rose to strike her brother. No longer caring that he was Lord of the Reach or not, no one dare spoke of her friends in such a degrading manner. But a firm hand intercepted her, snapping her eyes across the table her betrothed stood bravely on the other side with his gentle eyes pleading for her to reconsider.   
  
“Mace, I agree that Lady Alayna should be allowed to return to the capital. It would be unfair to prevent her from spending time with her friends before she has to reside with me in New Barrel.”   
  
“So you’re on her side, then?” Mace glared, accusingly at the landed knight. The Lord continued to hold Jon’s eyes, hoping to bend the knight to his will, but Jon remained steadfast,    
  
“She is to be my wife. Of course, I will support her. It would be counterproductive to start off our marriage on bad terms. I’d like for her to come around to the idea of marrying me and if that involves returning to King’s Landing for a time, then so be it.”   
  
“Jon…” Alayna sighed, shaking her head as if she hadn’t wanted him to intercede on the matter.   
  
He informed her, honestly as he turned his attention back to her, “Alayna, I only wish for you to be happy.”   
  
“Thank you.” Alayna murmured, moving around the table to press a chaste kiss on Jon’s cheek to express her gratitude towards the knight. She hadn’t expected him to support her position, but here he was playing the role of the dutiful husband before they were even wed.   
  
She withered one last glare in her brother direction before she took her leave of them, her appetite lost due to her quarreling with her brother.    
  
Once she was gone, the Warden of the Reach shook his head at the knight, “You know if you allow her to return to King’s Landing, she’ll never come back to marry you.”   
  
“I know.” Jon nodded. He’d accepted the possibility the moment he’d taken her side in the sibling’s argument. But if insuring her happiness meant giving her up, then he was willing to let her go. He wouldn’t be the one to allow her to wilt away in a place where she was unhappy. No, he couldn’t be so cruel. Not when he figured that whoever held her heart also resided in King’s Landing and who was he to deny her the chance to be with him.

* * *

On the final day of the tournament, all of the champions from the other events were honored before the massive crowd gathered in the grandstand. Alayna cursed herself for not attending any other the other events. She loved archery and wished she could’ve participated in some way; like she had for the tourney her parents had hosted for her sixteenth nameday. However, it was frowned upon for a highborn lady to take part in such activities.

  
Tension mounted in the air as onlookers waited for the flag to drop. Both men held their heads high as they lined up their horses on opposite sides of the railing. Both champions in their own right having claimed victory in past tourneys. Both were knights with illustrious careers. To Alayna, the outcome of this matchup was a tossup. Nevertheless, many favored Rhaegar. He was young, strong, and looked every inch of a warrior. While Ser Barristan was certainly more mature, the kingsguard was nowhere past his prime and wasn’t about to go down without a fight.   
  
Once the signal was given, both men charged with their lances pointed towards each other. The first tilt found itself to be a draw as Ser Barristan broke his lance on Rhaegar’s shield, forcing the men to circle back around to retrieve new arms. When the dust had settled, their horses thundered towards each other at a blazing pace. Yet this time Rhaegar’s lance was truer and found it’s way past the Kingsguard’s shield to knock the man from his mount. As Ser Barristan’s form fell from the force of Rhaegar’s lance. A cheer rang up from the spectators, Rhaegar was well liked by his people as was his victory. The prince waved, graciously to the crowd as he rode towards Lord Whent to retrieve the crown of blue winter roses.   
  
A hushed silence fell over the crowd as the Targaryen Prince rode past his Dornish wife, passing over her instead of crowning her as his ‘Queen of Love and Beauty’. Watching on with furrowed brows, Alayna frowned at the direct slight. Despite being aware of her friend's complicated relationship, she never would’ve thought Rhaegar would disgrace her so publicly. But then Alayna recalled that she’d seen him sneaking off with Lyanna the previous night…   
  
“Don’t crown the Stark girl.  _ Don’t do it _ .” She beseeched under her breath as her eyes followed the silver haired man towards his destination. But it was already too late.   
  
A deep sense of dread took root in her stomach as she watched her friend place the crown of blue winter roses on Lyanna’s lap much to the surprise of everyone present. Sighing, Alayna’s head fell into her hands as Lyanna accepted the crown, her face indifferent as if it were a completely normal occurrence.   
  
Turning  her attention towards Dornish friends, Alayna can see Ashara boiling with anger at how Rhaegar had dishonored Elia. The ever fiery lady of Starfall was no doubt just as displeased with their prince’s actions as Alayna was. Glancing past her violet eyed friend, Alayna noted Elia’s countenance was more subdued as the princess could not react publicly towards the slight. How sad it was that Rhaegar would scorn the woman carrying his child for the young northern girl? Despite not loving each other, Elia deserved more than this outright disrespect.    
  
Shaking her head,  Alayna looked, lastly at her lover to find Arthur’s expression mirroring that of his sister’s. Anger and disbelief etched into his features as his cold stare remained trained on Rhaegar’s retreating form. He must’ve sensed her eyes on his form as Arthur turned his attention in her direction, his eyes met hers before he shook head. Nodding, Alayna closed her eyes with a sigh and ran her fingers through her mane, mumbling under her breath as she looked between the Northern girl and the dragon prince,   
  
_ “Oh Rhaegar, what have you done?” _

* * *

Author’s Note:

Guys, I’m so sorry I haven’t updated for a while. I’ve been dealing with some mental and physical issues that prevented me from being willing/able to write and I am just now getting back to my normal self. Whatever ‘normal’ is. Also I can’t believe it’s been a month since I’ve written anything. I (usually) try to update every week/ every other week and I will try to be more consistent in the future. I feel absolutely awful about it, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I’ve also been working on some art for this story so let me know if anyone is interested in seeing it. I've also going to make a tumblr for this story which will feature extras, character Q/As, and story art. If anyone is interested in creating some fanart for this story I would really appreciate it as well for my readers to get involved.

P.S. I’m trash because while I wasn’t writing I created an AU for this story in which Arthur isn’t in the Kingsguard.

* * *

 

Up Next: Return to King’s Landing and Alayna finds herself caught in a spider web.


	11. Chapter 10: Spider in the Garden

_276 AC_

 

 _Several moons had passed following Alayna’s arrival in the capital and with the passage of time her initial anxiety over her situation faded. Still she remained mostly friendless save for a handful of her handmaidens, who had accompanied her from Highgarden. It wasn’t because no one hadn’t taken an interest in her. Several lords were very receptive to the idea of a young lady such as Alayna gracing the court with her presence and a few had even attempted to court her. However, none of these lords met the high criteria her parents set for her future husband and most of them wouldn’t be able to afford her bride price. Thus in a rather swift manner, Alayna dismissed their advances._ _  
_ _  
_ _While fairly popular among the men in the Red Keep, Alayna hadn’t the same luck with the other ladies. Disliking most female company, Alayna lacked the decorum necessary to interact with such contemptuous women who frequented the King’s court. Not that Alayna truly minded whether or not she made friends during her stay, she didn’t plan on dwelling in King’s Landing for very long. All she had to do was find the right man to marry and she’d return to the Reach before she knew it._ _  
_ _  
_ _If only life were ever so easy. Alayna thought to herself as she occupied her usual position on the fringes of the throne room, allowing her to observe yet remain uninvolved in everyday goings-ons. Such a spot also enabled her the ability to avoid the typical scrutiny most ladies endured. Alayna could make her appearance for the day and leave in time for tea and lemon cakes. Unfortunately for her, someone had taken notice of her presence and was making their way over to her._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Lady Tyrell, I presume?” A warm baritone voice interrupted her plans causing the woman in question to groan, inwardly as she turned to see a man with fiery red hair and bright cerulean eyes standing next to her._ _  
_ _  
_ _Nodding, Alayna dipped into a small curtsey, “Indeed and who might you be, my lord?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Jon Connington of Griffin’s Roost.” The man informed the petite woman with an amused sparkle in his eyes as he held a hand out to her._ _  
_ _  
_ _Placing her hand in his, Alayna offered the man a kind smile, “Well met, Lord Connington.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Please call me, Jon. Lord Connington is my father’s name.” The ginger haired man jested as he dropped a polite kiss on the top of her hand before allowing the Reachwoman to pull away, “I noticed you were alone so I thought I’d offer you my company.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Rolling her eyes, Alayna shook her head at her new acquaintance, “How thoughtful of you. I’m sure you say that to all the ladies.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Not all of them. Just the lonely ones.” He pointed out._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m not lonely. I enjoy solitude.” Alayna denied, quickly averting her eyes away from his curious gaze._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jon chuckled and shook his head at the russet haired woman, “Your eyes say differently.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“They do not.” Alayna dismissed, unsure of if she’d liked how perceptive he was._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Right and my house’s sigil doesn’t have griffin’s on it.” Jon pointed out in good humor._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Alright, fine, perhaps I am slightly lonely but that’s hardly my fault. I find it difficult to relate to most of them.” Alayna admitted, gesturing towards the rest of the court who had separated into their usual circles._ _  
_ _  
_ _Jon’s brows rose on his forehead, “Really? I find that hard to believe. You’re as highborn as they are, aren’t you?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Well, I suppose that’s true.” Alayna shrugged, swishing her skirt about as she looked to the ground, “But I wasn’t bred for this. Court life wasn’t what I was raised for. I learned how to govern and maintain a household as soon as I could speak, not charm or scheme or debate politics with these people. I, hardly, know who to trust and who to avoid.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Would you like a quick lesson in courtly politics?” Jon offered._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What’s in it for you?” Alayna inquired, meeting his eyes in an matter to discern the man’s intentions. While she lacked an understanding of politics, she knew people well enough. No one ever offered their services for free, there almost always was some sort of catch._ _  
_ _  
_ _The young lord from Griffin’s Roost avoided her gaze as he insisted, “The opportunity to help a new friend gain a better understanding of her surroundings.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Quirking an eyebrow up at the man, Alayna couldn’t help but feel a little skeptical, “Oh really? That’s all you want out of this?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Well… Not all. I’ve heard you might possibly have in your possession a few bottles of wine from the Arbor.” The man’s expression turned slightly sheepish as he scratched the back of his head as he revealed his true motives to the lady from Highgarden._ _  
_ _  
_ _Alayna considered his offer for a moment and weighed her options before a smirk grew on her lips as she deemed, “I believe that’s more than a fair trade.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Excellent!” Jon cheered as he offered Alayna his arm, “Let’s get started, shall we?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Giggling, Alayna wove her arm through his as she waved ahead of them, “Lead the way, my friend.”_

* * *

 

281 AC

Life in King’s Landing fell into its usual routine once the royal party returned from Harrenhal. Although not without tension as most of the court still whispered about Rhaegar’s actions at the conclusion of the tourney and who could blame them? Alayna most certainly didn’t seeing as she had yet to speak with the crowned prince any more than necessary since her return to the capital. At the moment, Elia’s health and well being ranked above Rhaegar and his needs as far as Alayna was concerned. Anything else would have to wait for the time being.  
  
Three moons had passed since Alayna resumed her place in court. Peculiar as it was, she felt as if she’d never left in the first place. Perhaps this had more to do with her lingering frustration towards her brother than the fact that any time had passed. Nevertheless, Alayna decided her place was in the capital and she was needed there more than anywhere else in Westeros. She found her routine to be quite similar compared to before and complain about it, she wouldn’t.   
  
Court had been one of the few things that had changed in Alayna’s absence. Underlying tension, which previously laid dormant was now palatable whenever she entered the throne room. The rift between father and son more noticeable presently than ever before as members of the king’s court separated into factions of those who remained loyal to the king and his heir.   
  
Strolling into the courtroom with Ashara, Alayna noticed just how plain hostilities had become as she observed an actual physical separation. Those who were loyal to the king were comprised mostly of members of the King’s small council; notably Qarlton Chelsted, Lucerys Velaryon, Symond Staunton, Varys the Lysene eunuch, and Wisdom Rossart of the Alchemist’s Guild. All of whom were men Alayna would rather not have to interact with on account for their rather detestable personalities. The thought of speaking to Lord Staunton made her skin crawl after he’d attempted to abduct her several years back. But the King’s Master of Whispers was by far the most dangerous of them all, ‘Lord Varys’ seemed to know everything about everyone. He held the power to ruin everything Rhaegar was building with a simple murmur in the wrong ear and his influence also seemed to grow as Aerys descended even further into madness.   
  
Rhaegar’s supporters included most of his friends like Griff, Ser Myles Mooton,  Ser Richard Lonmouth, Prince Lewyn, and Arthur. While these men didn’t hold quite the same influence over the court as Aerys’ followers, they were much younger and more adaptable in their ways of winning undecided courtiers to their side. Oddly enough, most of the prince’s allies were men of action rather than words, something more and more people were beginning to crave as Aerys’ unpredictable behavior repelled far more people than it attracted. Alayna supposed she could count herself and Ashara among those who advocated for their prince, although his actions had certainly placed a strain on their relationship with him.   
  
Even stranger still, the task of keeping the peace between the factions fell to the blundering Grand Maester Pycelle and the newly minted Hand of the King, Owen Merryweather. Compared to his predecessor, Lord Merryweather was a rather incompetent Hand only good for throwing feasts and keeping spirits lifted to distract from what was brewing. Alayna knew if Lord Tywin still filled the position, the Lion wouldn’t have allowed such estrangement to happen in the first place. Ever pragmatic, the Lord of Casterly Rock valued unity and presided over the court with the fear he’d earned following the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt. However, the Lions of House Lannister were decidedly absent in the capital aside from Ser Jaime as Lord Tywin had resigned once his son had been raised to Kingsguard, leaving for Casterly Rock and taking Cersei with him.   
  
Alayna did her best to maintain an air of indifference whenever she was in court. She didn’t desire to attract any unwanted attention nor did she publicly wish to be involved in this familial dispute. She’d continued to play the spectator’s role for as long as she was able. Afterall, her duty as a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia was her first and foremost priority. Yet word of displeasure in the North and the Stormlands caused Alayna to be weary, if an uprising were to happen there was a realistic possibility King’s Landing could be sacked. Like most highborn ladies, Alayna lacked the necessary skills to defend herself if such a threat were imminent. However, unlike most of her peers, she was more than willing to remedy this deficiency.   
  
A shock of fiery red hair caught Alayna’s attention as she spied just the man she’d been searching for since she’d entered the throne room. Jon Connington stood, proudly, among his associates immersed in his circle’s discussions as per usual. Placing a hand on Ashara’s arm, Alayna nodded to the Lord of Griffin’s Roost when the Dornish woman turned to acknowledge her. The raven haired beauty’s brow furrowed in confusion, but nonetheless nodded in some kind of understanding allowing for Alayna to slip away from her companion to speak with him.   
  
Cutting her way through the crowd, Alayna glanced up towards the iron throne catching Aerys picking at the scabs on his arms with his long, yellow nails. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight as she moved her gaze to Ser Arthur, who stood at attention in his usual position next to the throne. His eyes flickered to her, briefly, as he acknowledged her presence with a slight nod before he turned his attention back towards surveying the room surrounding them. Smirking, Alayna continued on towards her destination.   
  
“Lord Connington,” She greeted the man from the Stormlands, sweetly as she announced herself to the group.   
  
Turning towards her, Griff flashed Alayna a charming smile as he took her hand, “Well met, Lady Tyrell, how are you fairing this day?”   
  
“I am well.” She informed her friend as she shared a smile the group, “I hate to interrupt what must be a riveting conversation, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you.”   
  
“Absolutely.” Jon was quick to agree, his cerulean eyes sparkling as he inquired, “What do you require, my lady?”   
  
Rolling her eyes, Alayna lowered her voice as she leaned up to whisper in Griff’s ear, “Not here. Too many ears.”   
  
“Shall we take a stroll in the gardens?” The Lord of Griffin’s Roost suggested earning a nod from the lady at his side before he turned to the other lords, “I hate to end our conversation here, but how can I refuse a lady such as Alayna Tyrell.”

  
The men, quickly, dismissed Jon; noting it would be a travesty not to entertain the needs of a lady. Of course, Alayna hadn’t missed the suggestive looks they’d shared with Jon and knew exactly what was on their minds. All of the young lords Griff, typically, associated with had made attempts over the years to court Alayna but to no avail. She wasn’t interested in having her ‘virtue’ tainted by associating herself with lords of lesser houses. As far as they were concerned, she was betrothed to Jon Fossoway of New Barrel and was off limits.   
  
Allowing her friend to lead her out of the throne room and towards the gardens, Alayna hadn’t missed the curious glances from several of the lords and ladies they’d passed. But she didn’t concern herself much with the opinions of sheep. The only gaze, she hadn’t wished to attract was the one belonging to the eunuch and she could feel him staring after them as they exited.

* * *

 

Once out in the one of the gardens, Alayna breathed out a sigh of relief. She had been hoping no one would stop them on their way out of the castle and thankfully, their expedition hadn’t been interrupted. Relaxing, the Reachwoman allowed the cool breeze to wash across her face as the sun blazed in the late morning sky. Her companion, however, wasn’t interested in enjoying the favorable weather.  
  
“What do you need?” Griff inquired as he steered them down one of the numerous pathways.   
  
Alayna sighed before she broached the topic, “I need you to teach me how to sword fight.”   
  
Blinking, Griff’s brow furrowed, “Fight? Why would you ever need to know such a thing?”   
  
“Ever since I was captured by the Kingswood Brotherhood, I can’t help but feel my self defense skills are dreadfully inadequate.” She explained, staring blankly ahead as her mind wandered back to the cave and everything that had taken place in the robber knight’s hideout, “I don’t ever want to be in such a helpless position again.”

  
“I see… That is an unsettling thought. Couldn’t you just avoid going places without your guards?” Griff suggested, stroking the tufts of red fuz protruding from his chin.   
  
Shooting her friend a sharp look, Alayna clenched her jaw as she reminded him, “My guards were with me when those awful men attacked, Griff. They told Janna and I to flee, but they didn’t know there was an ambush waiting for us. If I could’ve done something more...”   
  
Sighing, Griff ran a hand through his tousled curls, “Layna, if you would’ve attacked  them. They wouldn’t have hesitated to kill you. It wouldn’t have been in their nature to spare someone, even if that person was a woman, if they were attacked.”   
  
“In that moment, I would’ve gladly died to keep my sister safe. I would do it again if I had to.” Alayna declared, knowing her words to be true. She’d do anything to keep Janna safe, no matter the cost.   
  
“Somehow I doubt Ser Arthur would allow that.” Griff jested, although Alayna couldn’t ignore the truth behind his words.   
  
Holding her head high, Alayna was quick to dismiss the man’s insinuation, “Ser Arthur doesn’t have any say in the matter.”   
  
“Is that why you came to me?” Griff inquired glancing down at his companion, “Because you knew ‘The Sword of the Morning’ would’ve turned you away?”   
  
Alayna sent the man from the Stormlands a pointed look, “Our dear friend has become a little overprotective recently, hasn’t he?”   
  
“Not overly so. It’s not noticeable to anyone except those who know him.” Griff assured her, knowing that the lady on his arm feared someone might discover the true nature of her and Ser Arthur’s relationship.   
  
  
“Plenty of people here know him though. That’s what worries me.” Alayna admitted, unable to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut.   
  
Griff patted her arm, soothingly as he offered her an encouraging smile, “I wouldn’t be if I were in your position. Layna, Arthur Dayne is one of the most honorable people I know. I doubt he’d allow his feelings to rule him in that way.”   
  
“But still…” Alayna trailed off, her mind rehashing all the scenarios which had plagued her since her return to King’s Landing.   
  
“Fret not, my friend. It is possible to have your cake and eat it, too.” He stated before his eyes flashed as he continued, “I’ll train you. But on one condition.”   
  
  
“What’s that?” Alayna prompted, rolling her eyes at the mischievous look in her friend’s cerulean eyes.   
  
“You have to do everything I say.” Griff informed the Reachwoman, smugly.

* * *

 

Waves crashed against the cliffs surrounding the bay as Alayna followed Griff down to an abandoned pier the following day. She could barely hear anything above the roar of the surf, but Griff had insisted they train down here away from prying eyes and ears. No doubt the noise and the dim light of the early morning would conceal their meetings and keep up the pretenses both parties had set up for themselves.  
  
For a moment, Alayna thought about just how far from a lady she must seem. Dressed in a pair of trousers, a loose green tunic, and her riding boots, she felt more like a squire than anything else. She had no sword or any kind of weapon of her own beyond her bow and quiver. She didn’t have any leather jerkin or armor to protect her either. Such items were not considered appropriate for ladies to have in their possession. However, with her hair wrapped in a bun at the top of her head, Alayna was prepared to break those cliches.   
  
“Everything starts with your stance. Show me how you hold a sword.” Griff commanded as he tossed the blunted blade at the petite woman.   
  
Caught off guard, Alayna ducked out of the way of the object allowing it to fall to the ground with a clang.  But immediately, did as she was asked and maneuvered her body into a position that mimicked how she remembered Ser Vortimer had taught Mace. Right away, she felt unsettled and uncomfortable as she bent her knees with the blade of her practice sword pointed towards her friend.   
  
“No, no, that won’t do.” Griff tutted, shaking his head as he moved to correct her awkward pose, “Your arms and legs are too spread. There’s no need to make yourself so uncomfortable. Surely, you’ve watched Rhaegar, Arthur, and I spar enough to know you don’t need to keep your stance that wide.”   
  
Rolling her eyes, Alayna allowed Griff to adjust her grip, her feet, and her back into a more comfortable and practical arrangement, so that she stood with her feet about a shoulder width apart and her knees bent, “Keep your body lowered, you’ll need all the balance you can get.”   
  
“But I need to stay on my toes, too. Right?” Alayna frowned as she balanced herself on the balls of her feet.   
  
“Correct, sword play isn’t about how fast or how hard you swing your sword. It’s about the thought and skill placed behind each thrust.” Griff explained as he circled Alayna, checking her stance over after he’d righted it, “Think of it like a game of chess only instead of your objective to take the king, you’re end goal is to either force your opponent to yield or take that person’s life depending on the circumstances.”   
  
Nodding, Alayna felt the gears begin to click in her mind as she absorbed the information her friend turned instructor had just imparted on her, “I think I can manage that.”   
  
“Good. On the battlefield your mind can be your most valuable asset. You have to be able to outthink your opponent. You have to know the move they’re going to make before they do.” He informed her.   
  
“I thought I was just learning how to fight. I don’t plan on rushing into battle anytime soon.” Alayna huffed, growing impatient with the lecture she didn’t recall asking for.   
  
Griff shook his head at his russet haired friend, “One can never be too prepared.”   
  
“Whatever. Let’s just get on with the lesson.”

* * *

 

For several weeks, Alayna spent her mornings training with Griff without much progress other than returning to her chambers sweaty and covered in dirt. As it turned out, Griff’s abilities as an instructor were questionable, but at least she had a firm grasp on the concept of sword play. Alayna was fairly certain she’d eventually get the execution down. After all, practice did make perfect and she’d gotten pretty good at practicing.  
  
Having thought they’d done a decent job at hiding their training sessions, Alayna hadn’t expected anyone to confront them about it. That was until one morning when she received a knock on her door one morning after she’d barely gotten out of her bath and was decently dressed. Perplexed as to who would have the nerve to bother her so early in the morning, Alayna sent one of her handmaids to answer the door for her so she could continue getting ready for her day.   
  
“My lady,” The skittish girl, Lysa Meadows returned to Alayna’s bed chambers, “Ser Arthur of the Kingsguard is here to escort you to Princess Elia.”   
  
Pausing mid brush stroke, Alayna regarded her handmaid's reflection in the mirror of her vanity, cooly behind her own, “Tell him I’ll see myself to the princess, he needn’t waste his time on me.”   
  
“He said you might dismiss him and insists that you allow him to accompany you to the gardens.” Lysa informed her lady as she, nervously, wrung her hands together.   
  
“Oh, he did, did he?” Alayna hummed to herself as she resumed taming her frizzy mane, “Well then, Lysa, if he is so insistent on this task tell him he’ll have to wait until I’m finished.”   
  
Lysa offered Alayna a hasty curtsey before she dashed out of the room to deliver the knight Alayna’s message.   
  
Shaking her head after the girl, Alayna plaited her brunette waves into a simple yet elegant style. Once satisfied, she clothed herself in a rich turquoise gown and slid on her most comfortable footwear before she deemed herself ready. Fully dressed and ready for the day, Alayna strode out into the main room of her apartments to find her knight waiting on her near the parlor, facing away from her as he looked at one of the tapestries hanging nearby.   
  
“That one belonged to my mother’s mother. It was gifted to her at her wedding feast by my grandfather.” Alayna explained, as she stepped forward to stand next to her lover.   
  
Glancing down at her, Arthur offer the woman at his side a smile, “I’ve never seen anything like it before. Did your grandfather ever mention where he found it?”   
  
“No,” Alayna shook her head, sadly, “He was always quite secretive when it came to his gifts, believing the mystery behind them made them more valuable.”   
  
“Indeed, how did you come by this piece?” The Dornishman inquired as he turned to face her.   
  
“My mother gave it to me after my engagement was announced.” Alayna stated, bowing her head at the thought of her impending nuptials.   
  
A hand tilted her face back up, forcing her to meet the kind violet eyes of the man who held her heart as he reminded her, “Marriage isn’t the end, Aly. Let’s savor the time we have left together.”   
  
“Agreed.” She offered him a small smile, “Now, did you say something about escorting me to the gardens?”   
  
“I did.” He granted, presenting his arm to the lady, “We mustn’t keep the princess waiting.”   
  
“Gods forbid.” Alayna joked as she allowed him to lead her out of her rooms and towards the gardens where Elia and Ashara would be awaiting her.

* * *

As they strolled out of the Keep and down towards their destination, Alayna took the time to wonder how Arthur could get away from his duties so often. Normally, a kingsguard was to be with the king or a member of his family at all times. King Aerys’ mental made him more cautious about who was around him and the young prince Viserys. Perhaps Arthur’s friendship with Rhaegar was how the knight managed to find the time to escort her or was present whenever their friends dined together. Alayna almost felt sorry for the other members of the Kingsguard, who no doubt didn’t enjoy the same freedom as her lover did. Especially Jaime, who had been under Aerys’ thumb since they’d returned to the capital.  
  
Turning her thoughts away from the King, Arthur, and his duties, Alayna observed her surroundings noting how the trees and shrubs had dulled as the chill of winter returned. So much for the spring they’d thought was coming. Apparently, winter wasn’t quite ready to give up it’s hold on the country. Wishing she’d grabbed a shaw, she curled her body in toward her lover despite the coolness of his armor she still found warmth whenever she was near him. But she didn’t receive the response she’d been hoping for, instead he turned away from her.   
  
“Arthur, what’s wrong?” She frowned at the subtle rejection accustomed to her lover acting so coldly towards her.   
  
“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Jon Connington as of late, my lady.” Arthur stated as they strolled through the garden towards their friends still not returning her gaze.   
  
Alayna quirked a brow up at her lover and shrugged, “So I’m not allowed to spend time with my friends, now?”   
  
“I never said that.” Arthur rebutted, “However, if I did take note of it, then others have as well.”   
  
“Are you concerned for my reputation, Ser?” Alayna inquired, a challenging look flashing behind her jade hued irises.   
  
“People could talk.” Arthur reminded her.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Alayna set her jaw as her irritation grew, “Words are nothing but wind. I don’t concern myself with the opinions of sheep. And neither should you”   
  
“I don’t. My duty is to my king alone.” Arthur recited, although his voice no longer held the same conviction as it once had and they both knew it.   
  
“Yes, I’m sure it is.” Alayna scoffed, waving off his words as if they were a pesky fly.   
  
Arthur pulled them to a halt, “Aly, don’t do this. You can’t blame me for being concerned.”   
  
“Concerned about what? Spending time with Griff?” Alayna prompted, “What’s really bothering you? Are you jealous?”   
  
“No! How could I be?” Arthur denied, quickly but an arched eyebrow and the unconvinced expression on his lover’s face forced him to relent, “Alright. I am a little envious of the amount of time you’ve been spending with him.  Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?”   
  
“You think I’m fucking Jon Connington? Truly? You’re accusing me of sneaking around with one of my best friends. I, honestly, can’t believe you of all people would have such little faith in me. After everything.” Alayna tore away from the knight, untangling her arm from his as the frustration she felt from this conversation turned to anger.   
  
Reaching out to grasp her wrist, the knight turned the fuming lady back to face him, “Please, Aly, I know you’d never. But can you blame me? You two have been sneaking off quite a bit as of late.”   
  
“Arthur, there’s nothing going on between Griff and I,” Alayna assured him, her ire melting when she saw the pleading look in violet stare, “I asked Griff to teach me how to wield a sword so I can defend myself just in case something happens.”   
  
The Kingsguard quirked a disbelieving brow down at his lady, “You asked Jon Connington to teach you swordplay? Really? Connington is a formidable opponent, but he isn’t the best you could’ve chosen. Surly you know of someone better.”   
  
“Are you suggesting I take my endeavor to Ser Barristan?” Alayna jested as she rolled her eyes at the Dornishman. Her words causing a frown to pull at his lips, “Relax, Arthur, I’m joking. The only reason I didn’t come to you because I was concerned about someone noticing us spending so much time together. If someone were to find out…”   
  
“No one will, Aly. We’ve been careful, too careful really. Prince Llewyn spends nearly every night he isn’t on duty with his paramour.” Arthur informed her with a snort, shaking his head as he thought about how amourous the Dornish prince could be.   
  
“But you’re not Prince Lewyn and I’m not your paramour. There’s too much at stake to risk being so reckless.” Alayna reminded her knight.   
  
“Who’s being reckless?” Arthur inquired, “I’m not the one sneaking around with an unwed lord, learning how to duel and such.”   
  
“Oh please, if anyone knew Griff like I did they wouldn’t say anything about it,” Alayna dismissed, nonchalantly.   
  
Dark eyebrows shot up as Arthur held her stare, “Really? Because it sure looks like something is going on… From an outside perspective.”   
  
“Psh. Griff wouldn’t sleep with me.” Alayna scoffed with a shrug of her slender shoulder, “He’s not really interested in my type.”   
  
“Your type?” The Dornishman repeated as a frown began to form, “He constantly showers you with compliments.”   
  
Rolling her eyes, she began to grow careless of her words and didn’t catch the secret she shared before it was too late,  “Well, that may be so, but he’s not interested in me because he isn’t interested in anyone of the female persuasion.”   
  
“What?” Arthur blinked, leaning away from her in surprise.   
  
“Oh, oh no. Gods, I’m such a fool. I wasn’t meant to tell you that.” Alayna cursed as she  palmed her forehead. She hated throwing Griff under the cart, but she couldn’t think of any other way to get Arthur off the topic. Reaching out, she grasped the Dornishman’s forearm, firmly, “Please, don’t say anything. Griff trusted me with his secret. If someone were to find out…”   
  
“Aly, don’t fret. I won’t breathe a word about it, I promise.” He vowed.   
  
Beaming up at the man who held her heart, Alayna’s hand fell down his arm and offered his hand a gentle squeeze, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” He declared, returning her gesture.

* * *

 

The royal gardens were one of the few things which seemed to remain the same. Afternoons outside among the foliage and the warm sun refreshed and renewed the women’s spirits as they watched Rhaenys play. Despite the promise of spring, a chill in the air had returned bringing back with it the winter weather everyone was tired of. Normally, a little bit of a chill wouldn’t have bothered Alayna but Elia’s condition something to be considered. The Dornish princess had always been sickly due to her premature birth, but her health was even more at risk now that she was carrying her second child. The difficulties she’d faced with Rhaenys were sure to arise again with this babe. Alayna feared for her friend’s well being as she watched her friend slowly deteriorate as her belly continued to swell.  
  
Sitting among the dull foliage, Alayna and Ashara knitted garments for the anticipated prince or princess as Elia sipped on a warm mug of tea. Their princess had been much more subdued than usual. But neither of her ladies-in-waiting dared to comment on in, both knew better than to bait Elia into anger by inquiring why the princess was so glum.   
  
“A raven came from Starfall this morning, my mother has fallen ill. She wants me to come home.” Ashara spoke up, her voice trembling slightly as she continued, “Just in case.”   
  
Elia offered her closest friend a sympathetic smile as she reached out to squeeze the other woman’s hands, “By all means, Ashara, go be with your mother. I don’t think you’ve left the capital save to attend… Layna and I won’t hold it against you if you leave us for a while.”   
  
“Do you really mean it?” Ashara’s violet eyes gleamed with tears as she looked between the two women who’d become her closest friends.   
  
“Of course,” Alayna assured her, wrapping an arm around her friend’s slender shoulders, “Take every opportunity you have to be with your mother. You never know when they could leave this life.”   
  
“Layna’s right.” Elia concurred, “I’d give anything to have an afternoon with my mother again as I’m sure Alayna would trade the world to be able to go hawking with her father one more time. Give Lady Tyenne and Allyria my warmest wishes. Alester too.”   
  
“I will.” Ashara promised as she wrapped both women in her arms, “Oh, I’m so saddened to leave but I’m excited to be home again. I haven’t seen the sunset sea in ages.”

 

The other women nodded their heads in agreement as they allowed their conversation to end on a happy note. No one needed to dwell on the uncertainty of a sick loved one. Not when there was so much to look forward to.  
  
“There is a spider in the garden” Elia announced, suddenly, her eyes hardening as she watched the figure of the Master of Whispers approach them.   
  
Both Alayna and Ashara turned their heads to find the Lysene eunuch slithering towards them. Frowning, the Tyrell woman’s interest peaked as she observed the bald man in his fine robes. Despite having lived in the Red Keep for several years, Alayna had yet to cross paths with the spider as he was often referred to among members of the court. She had done her best to keep as low of a profile as possible, which had been tricky considering the company she kept.   
  
“I apologize for the interruption, your highness. I was hoping to have a word with Lady Alayna?”   
  
Alayna’s eyebrow’s shot up in surprise as she gestured to her person, “Me? Whatever for?”   
  
“Something has come to my attention that concerns you.” An air of smugness emanated from the eunuch as he offered her his arm.   
  
“Something that would cause me harm?” Alayna felt her lips pull into a frown as she rose from her seat next to Elia and accepted the man’s invitation. She knew better than to turn him down; if he knew something about her, it could only mean trouble.   
  
“I’m afraid only you will be able to tell me.” He informed her with an obscure tone in his voice before he suggested, “Shall we walk?”   
  
Allowing the man to lead her away from her friends, Alayna made sure to keep an impassive face, not wanting him to catch on to her anxiousness of this encounter. She knew Lord Varys had his ‘little birds’ spying on everyone for him, only the gods know what he might’ve turned up.

* * *

 

Once they were out of earshot of her friends, Alayna mustered up the courage to investigate Varys’ intentions, “So tell me, Lord Varys, what about me that has suddenly drawn your attention? I have lived in King’s Landing for several years now. Surely, you might’ve found reason to speak with me before now.”  
  
King Aerys’ Master of Whispers offered no verbal response instead he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a white handkerchief, offering it to the lady on his arm for her to take. With a furrowed brow, she plucked out of his grasp to examine the cloth, unfolding it only for her jaw drop and her eyes to widen when she discovered the purple rose embroidery on one of the corners. Astonished, she, hastily, pleated the favor she’d gifted to Arthur back at Harrenhal and tucked it into her own sleeve.   
  
“You have my attention.” Alayna conceded, keeping her eyes trained on anything but the man strolling next to her.   
  
From her peripheral, she made out the eunuch nodding his head, “Good. It would be unfortunate if someone were to find out about you and Ser Arthur.”   
  
With narrowed eyes, Alayna turned a glare towards the Lysene Lord, “What do you want in return? Gold? I have plenty of that at my disposal.”   
  
“I have no use for Tyrell gold, my lady.” Lord Varys assured the nimble woman, “But I do have use of you.”   
  
“Of me?” She repeated, rolling the question of her tongue, “Whatever for?”   
  
Varys shook his gleaming bald head at the young lady, “Despite what you might’ve convinced yourself to believe, you’re an extremely influential woman. With such influence and your position in the King’s court, you could help shape the future of the realm.”   
  
Pursing her lips, she considered his statement and found it to be true, “Even if that may be so, why might a foreign spy care for a kingdom that is not his home.”   
  
“The peace and prosperity of the Seven Kingdoms is beneficial for all who inhabit them.” Varys reminded her, coolly as they stop by a fountain, “Each day that passes, Aerys becomes increasingly unstable. Do you think the realm is best suited under the rule of a mad king?”   
  
Alayna shrugged, nonchalantly, “Who am I to question the King? My family owes the Targaryens much for raising us to the position we’re in. Many do. Yourself included, Lord Varys.”   
  
“Come now,” Varys reprimanded, “You think I am not aware of why Aerys invited me to Westeros and offered me a position on his small council. Surely, you’re more intelligent than that. Nevertheless, your fealty to the Targaryens doesn’t lie with the King does it? You’re close friends with Prince Rhaegar and Elia, are you not? You must be privy to Rhaegar’s intentions to preempt the throne from his father.”   
  
“The prince has not mentioned it directly to me. But the implications have been present for some time.” Alayna admitted, lowly even though she knew what the Master of Whispers has said to be true, “His main concern at the moment is the prophecy about the Prince that was Promised.”   
  
Varys nodded, “Yes, that has seemed to preoccupy Rhaegar’s thoughts as of recently, especially with the impending arrival of his second child. No doubt he believes the child to be the one to fulfill this prophecy.”   
  
“It has become his obsession as of late.” Alayna agreed, “But I fail to see how that has anything to do with me.”   
  
“It has everything to do with you, my dear.” Varys informed her, “I fear because of Rhaegar’s actions at Harrenhal, the relationship between the crown and it’s people have fallen onto unsteady grounds. Particularly in the North and the Stormlands.”   
  
Alayna rolled her eyes, “I’m hardly surprised. Robert Baratheon was furious as was Lady Lyanna’s elder brother, Brandon.”   
  
“Indeed.” Varys deemed, “It is imperative that members of the royal family tread lightly lest we might find rebellion on our doorstep.”   
  
“What do you need me to do?” Alayna probed, fearing that war might be a very real possibility.   
  
A sly smiled grew on Lord Varys’ thin lips, “I need you to be my spy in Rhaegar’s circle. If you believe the Prince is up to something, let me know. I will send my little birds to verify.”   
  
“Why not have your little birds watch him now?”   
  
“After Harrenhal, Rhaegar has become aware that I’ve been spying on him. He has become increasingly enigmatic towards me. Which is problematic, as you can see. But you, Lady Alayna, are a close friend of his wife and I’m certain the Prince, himself, holds you in high regard; after all he had been pushing his dear friend, Ser Arthur Dayne, to pursue you, despite the oaths the knight swore when he joined the Kingsguard.”   
  
“Of course, he did.” Alayna sighed, rubbing her temples.“So what, you want me to spy on my friends and bring their secrets to you. So you can in turn sell them to Aerys, no doubt?”   
  
“That is not my intent at all.” Varys denied, unfolding his hands from the sleeves of his robe, “You will be serving the realm if you agree. Ensuring a better future for all those who call Westeros home.”   
  
“And if I don’t.” The lady from Highgarden challenged.   
  
“I know of your secret rendezvouses with Ser Arthur, it would be a shame if the wrong person found out about them.” The Lysene eunuch reminded her, dangerously.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Alayna cursed inwardly as she realized she had no other choice, “Alright, I’ll help you.”   
  
“A wise choice.” Varys smiled, “I’ll be in touch.”   
  
With that, the Master of Whispers took his leave and began to slither back towards the Keep. Alayna felt unease swirl in her stomach as she wondered if she could truly carry out what she’d just agreed to. Could she really betray her friend’s trust? For the good of the realm? But in the end, she decided she’d do whatever it took to ensure a better future for those who didn’t have a choice or the power to make it. She hoped she wouldn’t come to regret this decision.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoys the new update. Things have begun to settle irl so I hope to be posting more often!

* * *

 

Up Next: A storm is brewing on the horizon. Will Alayna be able to weather it?


End file.
